


翻译|CE查万|The Long Pause（已完结）

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Charles Xavier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, M/M, Omega Erik Lehnsherr, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dadneto, real angst, 初夜 - Freeform, 单身母亲, 室友, 强暴, 未成年强暴, 查万, 犹太教, 育儿, 配角死亡, 青少年父母
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 118,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 一年之前，“查尔斯和艾瑞克将会结婚”还是无需多言的事实。可今非昔比。现在艾瑞克几乎不能忍受与查尔斯共处一室，而查尔斯的爱似乎永远不会得到回应。艾瑞克丢掉工作后，查尔斯主动提出要收留他和他幼小的儿子。这意味着更亲密的接触，查尔斯必须小心翼翼地避免踏入雷区，既要供养他们，又不能显得不求回报，甚至是别所有图。但也许查尔斯能够在这种境况下坚持得足够久，直到艾瑞克找到那条归家之路，回到他们相爱时的起点。1930年代，有能力AU，ABO设定*之前有大大翻译过，但只译了两章，于是这里是重翻+完结版。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Pause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691699) by Anonymous. 



今日狂风肆虐，寒风卷起散落在街边的垃圾与落叶，旧报纸沙沙作响，紧贴着混凝土建筑，仿佛要为自己寻得庇护之所。深秋的纽约城几乎已坠入漫长的冰封寒冬，即使第一场雪还未落下；查尔斯抱臂把双手塞进腋下，耸肩弓背试图维持身上的一点点温度，但他的手套只能勉强保护他的手指不被冻僵。

不过这副姿态还算有用，可以保护他从餐厅拿来的那包食物，让它别从衣服底下滑落。滚烫的热油已经渗透了薄薄的油纸，烫伤了他胸膛与之紧贴的肌肤。他不希望烫伤进一步加剧，但能让食物保持温热总是好的。再说，艾瑞克也不会看到伤口上的水泡。只要能把这顿免费的热饭带回家，查尔斯承受得起这点伤痛。

他们住在下东区一座高而窄的廉租楼里。楼上挂着破破烂烂的烟囱和摇摇欲坠的窗，里面塞满了和查尔斯一样在贫困线之上苦苦挣扎的人。鉴于大多数人都被迫像沙丁鱼一样挤在一起住，查尔斯能够拥有一栋自己的小小公寓，实属幸运。今天楼道里拥挤非常，孩子们玩闹不休，大人则边吸烟边用英语、俄语、波兰语和意第绪语聊着天。查尔斯走过去时朝他们友好地点点头，得到的回应是从鼻腔里发出的哼声和别有用意的凝视。这儿的每个人都认识他，他们也都知道他要去哪儿。即使他们点着脑袋，说着你好，查尔斯也能听见他们在想什么， **那个兰谢尔家的男孩还是把他迷得神魂颠倒呢。**

查尔斯毫不在乎。他已经习惯了。

他轻捷地一蹦，走上了艾瑞克所在的楼层，在脑海里反复演练着他即将要说的话——但接着他听见了艾瑞克思绪里寒冷与不悦的疼痛，于是停下了脚步。啊。今天这样的日子，也许他最好别敲门。查尔斯转身下了一层楼，来到自己位于艾瑞克家正下方的屋里。走进去后，他没有立刻脱掉自己的身上的夹克、冬帽和靴子，而是径直走过简陋的单间，打开窗户，顺着消防梯爬了上去。

重回室外把他冻得不行，狂风只让一切变得更糟。当他往上爬时，消防梯的框架在他的硬底靴下呻吟不止；不过他已经安全地这样做过很多次了，梯子一回也没有塌。所以查尔斯对那吱嘎声毫不在意，只是继续向上，直到抵达目的地，从外面轻轻敲响了艾瑞克的窗户，然后蹲到避风口，朝自己冻僵的手指呵着气，试图让它们暖和起来。

他感受到了艾瑞克意识里片刻的困惑，但当他看见外面的查尔斯时，困惑便消失不见。不过也没有多少惊奇——显然，除了查尔斯以外，没人会疯狂到在这样的天气里爬上艾瑞克窗外的消防梯。片刻犹豫后，窗锁打开，查尔斯推窗进来，稳稳地双脚落地，直起身子——尽管他尽力不把外面的冰带进来，一些雪片还是随着他的动作落到了靴子旁边。

“谢谢。”他说，对上了艾瑞克的双眼——也许这是个错误，艾瑞克似乎会把对视当成一种挑衅——艾瑞克把双臂抱在胸前，皱起眉，往后退了半步。带着游移不定和一点恐惧，这情绪弥漫在他们之间，仿佛昏暗的黑云。窗还开着。查尔斯后知后觉地意识到；寒风将他的气味直直地扑在艾瑞克脸上。他转身关上窗子，把它锁好，然后又仔细地掖好窗帘。完成这一切之后，他走到厨房，和艾瑞克保持着一定距离。他一定是做对了。因为艾瑞克的神情放松下来，紧绷的气氛逐渐疏解，如同纠缠的线团被理顺。

“嗨，”片刻之后，查尔斯开口说。艾瑞克的双手已经垂到身体两侧。“我在外面觉出你有点头痛，所以我想我最好从后面绕进来。如果你愿意，我可以帮你缓解一下？”他把帽子摘下来，彬彬有礼地拿在胸前，即便他知道艾瑞克很可能并不懂得欣赏这种绅士的动作。“我还从餐厅带来一点剩饭。”

他没提起艾瑞克对敲门声的恐惧，也没说出在这样的日子里，艾瑞克绝不会开门，即使外面站着的是查尔斯。有些事情还是不讲为妙，不然艾瑞克很可能把他赶出家门。

艾瑞克张开嘴想要回答，身后突然爆发的怮哭打断了他。这声音如此尖锐，连查尔斯都瑟缩了一下，艾瑞克瞬间加剧的头痛反射进查尔斯脑海里，刺激着他的太阳穴。艾瑞克转过去，身子因疼痛紧绷着，把一个被裹得暖暖和和的棕色小东西从枕头上抱起来。小家伙举起双臂。艾瑞克把他搂在怀里，踮着脚哄弄，但他那无助的哭嚎只变得更尖厉。

“我们不需要你的施舍。”艾瑞克说。他把脸从查尔斯身上转开，朝向孩子，查尔斯站在那儿只能看到他颈部与耳朵的曲线。

查尔斯叹了口气，如今他已对这种冷漠的拒绝习以为常，甚至不会再退缩。他伸手解开夹克衫和衬衣的扣子，把那包吃的拿出来放到桌面上。只是鸡肉和薯条，没什么值得一提的。但仍然温热美味，而且完全免费。他挡住自己身上的烫伤。“就让我把你当成个朋友照顾也不行吗？”毕竟这不是他第一次听见这种话从艾瑞克口中说出。每一回他们都要为此争吵不止。然而查尔斯这个白痴还是会次次都回到这里。“这不是施舍。如果你不想让我帮忙，我很抱歉，但我还是会帮的，至少在你让我彻底滚蛋之前。我不求任何回报，所以别再表现得像头倔驴似的了。”

艾瑞克一直背对着查尔斯，温柔地轻轻哄着怀里的婴儿。他的思绪苦涩而暴躁，警告着查尔斯离他远一点，但这只是为了试图掩盖其下躁动的羞耻。不能独自照顾好大卫的事实给他带来了一股憔悴痛苦、绵延不尽的忧伤感觉。查尔斯渴望抚慰的就是这种忧伤——他希望艾瑞克能明白他别无所图，没人会因为他接受了查尔斯的一点点照顾就说三道四，但艾瑞克太过骄傲了。他宁可把食物丢掉，叫查尔斯下地狱去，也不会允许查尔斯上前安慰自己。

最终，艾瑞克开口了，“如果你真的不想要任何回报——好吧，那甚至更糟。我不想接受你 **单纯的好心** ，查尔斯。*”

“也许我只是很在乎你，”查尔斯答道，这听起来比他想象的要刺耳；他在工地干了一上午活，又在餐厅忙碌了一下午，如今保持理智冷静实在很难，而他唯一想做的事情就是回家睡觉，他希望睡前确保艾瑞克今晚能有东西吃。“如果你认为我对你的关心一定是意有所图，那么——不，我不会这么讲，这太恶毒了。”他深深地吸了一口气，又呼出来，试图把语气和表达转换得更温柔一点，“如果你不想要，扔掉就是了。顺便一提，大卫在长牙，所以才哭个不停。我在楼下有一点威士忌，你可以往他牙龈上抹一点。”查尔斯重新把他的夹克衫套在凌乱的衬衣外面，紧抿着嘴唇。

他能听见艾瑞克在试图理顺思绪。 _这些又不是他 **买** 来的_。接着艾瑞克脑袋里的声音又做出了惩罚的回应。 ** _查尔斯当然会认为你是个便宜货；你是犹太人。_**

就在查尔斯打算转身离开的时候，艾瑞克发出一声介于咳嗽和叹气之间的古怪响动，半转过身，用余光瞥着查尔斯，警惕而紧张，仿佛随时准备在攻击发起的一瞬间予以反击。“那你吃什么？”他问。

“我会想办法的。”查尔斯生硬地答道，不想承认他把自己那一份也给了艾瑞克，更不想因为艾瑞克不想让他在这儿吃而把它要回来。他用指关节揉着酸痛的胸口，把意识收束回来，不愿再感受到艾瑞克的轻蔑和挑衅。“这是你的，我给你和大卫的。要么吃要么扔，都不关我的事。”他把手伸进口袋里，然后想了起来，于是掏出一小团被纸巾包好的东西。“他们还剩了点葡萄干蛋糕。给。”他把它放在包裹旁边。他的语气冷硬，但动作非常温柔。

艾瑞克吸了吸鼻子。查尔斯愣了一会儿才意识到那不是不屑。艾瑞克双颊绯红，眼睛有点充血；有股流感最近在楼里肆虐，主要是呼吸道症状，但也有些人会发烧。病毒像野火般穿透薄薄的墙壁和走廊里的缝隙，在不透气的房间里徘徊，Alpha们拿着《塔木德经》祷告的时候，在两家通用的厨房里咳嗽一声就能把病传染给别家的Omega。不过，艾瑞克没在想这些。他在想着大卫。因为食物匮乏，他已经两周都没有奶了。大卫一直在靠稀粥勉强度日，热水泡的麦麸又稀又黏，即将告罄。他们在广播里循环播放Wheaties牌麦片和爆米花的广告，但这栋楼里根本没人买得起这种东西。

“这是最后一次，”艾瑞克托着大卫深色的小脑袋，低声说，“我是认真的，查尔斯。我能照料好自己。”

查尔斯把手放回到如今已空空如也的口袋里，手指透过底下的一个洞直穿出去——该死，他得把它补好。他耸耸肩，朝艾瑞克露出微笑，疲惫而紧张的微笑。失落从他头顶直冲到脚趾，尽管他早就知道艾瑞克对自己没兴趣，也许永远都不会有兴趣。但至少他能帮帮艾瑞克，能让艾瑞克明白查尔斯待他很好。

“那好吧，”他说，伸手把帽子戴好，掖好两侧耳边用以挡风，“唔，如果你改变主意了，我就在住在楼下。我走了。”他转身拉开窗帘，把窗锁打开，推窗让冷风灌入。更多的雪花飘落进来，查尔斯瑟缩一下，希望自己能把它们打扫好，“如果你需要给大卫拿点威士忌，说一声就好了。”

“等等。”

当查尔斯扭头望去的时候，艾瑞克又在把大卫搂在怀里哄弄，这动作与其说是想要婴儿镇静下来的安抚，不如说是一种焦虑的抽搐。他没有靠过去，只是站在房间另一头与他保持着安全的距离，但他把一只手握成拳抵在大卫背后，腾出手来指着桌上查尔斯留下的包裹。

“这是你的食物。”艾瑞克说，“你得吃一半。”几秒种后，查尔斯才读出艾瑞克意识里未说出的潜台词：艾瑞克觉得如果让查尔斯为自己忍饥挨饿，上帝一定会诅咒他， **可悲的alpha求偶把戏** 。

“多留点儿给大卫，”查尔斯说着，把窗户再次关好，“但好吧。我想它应该还是热的呢。”他把帽子重新摘下来，折叠一下塞进外套口袋里。“我可以把我的拿下去吃，如果你想的话。但能有人陪我吃饭还是蛮不错的。若你同意，我还能帮你缓解一下头痛。”

艾瑞克简短地摇了一下脑袋，但接着，最终，他还是点头了。大卫在艾瑞克怀里抽着鼻子，小小的脑袋里充斥这寒冷、饥饿和不适的感觉。他流着鼻涕，湿漉漉的很难受，想从妈妈那里寻求安慰。查尔斯用能力稍稍安抚了他一下，努力不侵入那孩子的头脑太深；食物至少能缓解饥饿。查尔斯这样想着，一边回到厨房，依旧和艾瑞克隔着一段距离，跨过桌子去够那包吃的，把被油脂浸透的包裹拆开来。鸡肉和薯条都还热着，甚至有点烫手，他抬起看向艾瑞克。“需要我拿几个盘子来吗？我想我们可以把鸡肉撕碎一点喂孩子，或者把薯条捣烂。”

艾瑞克只是耸了耸一侧肩膀，坐下来；大卫伸出一只短短的小手抓住艾瑞克的围巾，揪了满满一把塞进嘴里。“Irkenen nisht esn vos,*”艾瑞克轻轻斥责道，把围巾拽回来，可大卫马上又伸手去够。（*意第绪语：这个不能吃。）

盘子列在水池旁边的碗柜里，和以前一样。它们如今已经有点破损，小小的裂口排列在边缘——这些盘子曾经都非常漂亮，但现在花纹都褪了色，瓷釉也开裂了。查尔斯把它们摆到桌上，把食物分成三份，两份一样多，一份少一点。他把两盘推给艾瑞克，自己拿了一盘。他也想直接帮大卫把食物撕好，但查尔斯知道艾瑞克对此不会领情。

“你今天过得怎么样？”查尔斯边问边把一小块鸡肉切开，放进嘴里，在入口的一瞬间就被真实而美味的肉香弄得有点发昏，口腔里的食物甚至直接让他的肚子咕咕叫了起来。

“还行。”艾瑞克撒谎道。他意识里的欲盖弥彰清晰可见。

他拿起一根薯条，在角上撕下一小点放在大卫的下唇，等他张嘴之后把剩下的再塞进去。大卫睁大了黯淡的大眼睛望着艾瑞克，一边咀嚼、吞咽着，然后张开小嘴要更多，他那长期挨饿的小肚子现在终于咕噜作响起来。艾瑞克自己一点也没吃，一直在喂着孩子。大卫的两只手抓着艾瑞克的手腕，足够用力，以防那只手如果突然停止给他喂食，他能立刻把它拽回来。

查尔斯希望艾瑞克别对自己说谎，但他也没强求，只是含着满嘴的鸡肉轻轻哼了一声，确保自己在咽下每一口之前都已咀嚼充分，完全品尝到了其中的滋味。如果艾瑞克足够信任查尔斯，甚至只把他当成一个朋友，也许都会愿意说出真相。可是现在，查尔斯情不自禁地觉得自己好像是在强迫艾瑞克，用无法的拒绝的帮助、用大卫的需求而占艾瑞克的便宜。

“唔，给你点小建议，别在冬天去工地干活，”查尔斯说，微微一笑，夸张地哆嗦着身子，“今天外面简直像地狱。上司不想听我们说雪有多大，地有多滑，坚持让人爬到工字梁上去。我在考虑换一份临时工。不过今天在餐厅里还不错。”他心不在焉地又一次揉揉胸口，一边伸手去拿薯条。

“第七大道有一个工厂，”艾瑞克说，“他们不雇用变种人，但你总可以，”他用一只手在太阳穴附近打了个手势，“你知道的。”

查尔斯拉下脸来。“你知道我最恨那么做。长久看来，这绝对得不偿失，而且这让我觉得……天呐，变种人名声这么坏，都是因为我们中的一些像这样滥用自己的能力，我不想做那个自己得了便宜却让大家受苦的人。我会找到别的活儿的。即使那意味着要在Caspartina*的擂台上多打一阵子。不过有时候如果你让人揍得鼻青脸肿，倒很难再在餐厅干活儿。”（*Capartina: 肖爹在XMFC里的潜艇名字，在文中是他开的一家变种人角斗场）

大卫发出一声不满足的哼叫，艾瑞克于是把剩下的薯条也喂给了他。他一直在用眼角的余光瞥着查尔斯揉胸口的动作，把它记在脑海里，以防查尔斯一直这样下去；他非常不想要查尔斯受伤或生病，但他并没深究自己为什么会这样担心，而是立刻把思绪转开了，好像怕查尔斯听见一样。不过，查尔斯也没说什么。艾瑞克知道真相之后，很可能就会拒绝他带来的食物。

他情不自禁地观察着艾瑞克和大卫在一起的样子，心中升起一股留恋之情。艾瑞克待孩子是那么温柔，深深地爱着他，而查尔斯——查尔斯甚至不在乎孩子的父亲是谁。他只希望自己能成为大卫小小世界里的另一根顶梁柱，有权利在每天早上醒来后把艾瑞克和大卫一起搂在怀里，亲吻艾瑞克的额头和大卫的小脑袋。他看着艾瑞克又给大卫喂了一点薯条，大卫靠在艾瑞克胸前，依偎得紧紧的试图寻求更多的温暖。一股暧昧的情愫在他身体里翻滚起来。

“不管你滥不滥用能力，变种人的名声都会这么坏。”艾瑞克开口说，用惯常的那种坦率打断了查尔斯的沉思，“那些工厂主们把变种人塞进廉租房，自己却上街吃喝嫖赌。他们不配拥有精神隐私。何况，你能拥有这种能力就是命中注定，你必将会去使用它。”

“不能因为人们认为你会做坏事，所以你就可以毫无顾忌去犯错，”查尔斯说，他正想着艾瑞克，当然了——他什么时候不在想艾瑞克呢？——他对查尔斯举动的看法，他认为查尔斯一定别有所图，而不可能只是不紧不慢地向他持续示爱，盼望着有一天艾瑞克会回心转意。这太蠢了，他明白。也许他们曾经确实拥有那样的可能性，在大卫出生之前，但现在——？

艾瑞克给大卫喂了一点鸡肉，然后自己也咬了一口，慢慢嚼着，咽了下去；即使在说下面这句话的时候，他的声音听起来也过分小心翼翼：“最终，你会发现顾及良心道德简直是一种奢侈。我今天丢掉了工作，就因为有个人类顾客看到了我的变种人烙印。”

**哦，不。**

“妈的。”查尔斯吃了一惊；他之前已经知道艾瑞克说过得不错是在撒谎，但绝没想到状况会这么坏。“这太糟了，艾瑞克，我很抱歉。哥德伯格先生给了你一点过渡金吗？”

艾瑞克没有工作后绝对活不下去，根本不可能——查尔斯知道艾瑞克之前就一直在勉强度日，即使查尔斯偶尔还给他送来吃用。

艾瑞克低下头，不想直视查尔斯，为了掩饰这个动作，他又给大卫拿了一小块薯条。“他给了我一点退职金，”他说，喂完了大卫盘里最后几小口食物，“十美金。够我撑一会儿的了。”

是够撑一会儿的了，时间长到能让艾瑞克意识到他是如何根本活不下去，查尔斯想。他们都知道艾瑞克不可能找到一份比在哥德伯格先生那里更好的工作；没有哪个商人会冒着激起众怒的风险去雇用一个变种人，一切都得在暗地里进行。哥德伯格先生足够高尚友善，愿意给艾瑞克一周五美元的薪水，一份没有技能的劳工可以期待获得的工资。没人再会这么慷慨了。不论谁想雇用艾瑞克，只要看到艾瑞克食指与拇指之间那个深黑色的M型烙印，他们就会打消这个念头。

“艾瑞克……”查尔斯开口说，然后停下了，因为他意识到自己不管说什么，艾瑞克都会把它当成是施舍，或者是查尔斯引诱他最终回到他身边的伎俩。“艾瑞克…我们都知道即使拼命省吃俭用，这笔钱也最多够你撑三个星期。还有，呃，我希望你明白……我对你的感觉，还有我绝对不会做任何会伤害你或大卫的事情。所以。听着。你需要付房租，但除非你找到人合租，不然这绝无可能，你不能在这样的天气里被扫地出门，你会冻死的。我很欢迎你们俩搬到楼下来和我一起住，只是暂时的。”

他停下来，咬着嘴唇，觉出胃在翻绞，而脉搏的跳动被一阵紧张的期盼弄得加快了，真希望他手里还抓着帽子，捏着点什么东西可以缓解焦虑。“不多，但总比什么都没有要好。而且我绝不会碰你一下，除非你要求，我对上帝发誓。我甚至可以睡在地板上。但求求你，考虑一下。”

艾瑞克的耳边变红了，他抓紧手里的叉子，下颌绷得很紧——他的大脑在飞速运转，试图找出另一种路径，另一个选择，但——啊。他们都知道根本没有别的办法。真的没有。

“没用的，”艾瑞克，“你以为只要我们住得够近，你就可以软磨硬泡让我对你最终投怀送抱。我现在就告诉你：没用的。”

“看在上帝的份上，艾瑞克，”查尔斯气急败坏，用力把叉子摔回桌面上，发出很大的动静，“我是不会为了让你安心，就在这种天气里主动提出睡到消防梯上去的。我只是想让你那该死的脑袋上有个该死的屋顶罩着。如果我想占你的便宜，我早就能占了。”

艾瑞克看起来好像正琢磨着要把铁锅扔到查尔斯脑袋上；万幸，他抵御住了这种冲动，也许查尔斯的破口大骂倒正好说服了他，因为最终，他说，“好吧，六个星期，”他的声音紧绷着，很勉强，好像查尔斯要给他的不是一个可供他和他的孩子活下去的住所，而是一颗手榴弹。“除非我没找到工作才会搬过去。一找到，我就搬走。”

查尔斯只是点点头，低头盯着自己的盘子，避免与艾瑞克对视，一边把薯条拿起来撕成几片。“好吧，”他说，“周一要交房租，你要不要在那之前就搬下来？这样能最大程度的节省你那十块钱。”

和艾瑞克一起住的想法实在是……即使拼命告诫自己这只是暂时的，他也还是觉出一股不可抑制的暖意漫上心头。但艾瑞克也许很快就会搬走，很快，也许从此搬得远远的，让查尔斯再也够不着。这年头使他瞬间冷静下来，心脏微微皱缩。

“记住，我说了只有六个星期。”艾瑞克告诉他。

“我知道。”查尔斯对着自己的盘子说，戳着自己的薯条，然后意识到他最好还是把它们都吃了，即使没胃口也是一样。“我很抱歉，艾瑞克。我知道如果按照自己的意愿，你肯定不会这么选择。但我真的想帮忙。而且，唔……我楼下确实有空余的地方。我不会勉强你和大卫，而且即使你……嗯，即使你永远不会对我有感觉，我也会一直帮你的。”他耸耸肩，嘴唇悲伤地扭曲了一下。

大卫轻轻叹了口气，砸了咂嘴，在艾瑞克怀里蜷缩起来。艾瑞克把他抱回到摇篮里。现在很冷。艾瑞克从他自己床上又拿了一条毯子，把孩子裹好，动作温柔得不像他通常的风格。

回到房间这边以后，艾瑞克在桌子对面坐下，拿起叉子叉起另一块鸡肉。“我相信你，”他说，然后立刻改口，“好吧，我相信你相信你自己，不论怎样。”

“如果你是想要——还债，我不会接受你给的任何东西。”查尔斯重新望向艾瑞克，声音有点热烈。艾瑞克是那么美，强壮、坚定而英俊。查尔斯深爱着他。这种爱经久不衰，难以消弭，他永远无法再像这样爱上别的人。但查尔斯不会接受艾瑞克只出于义务的回应。“我希望你真的想要我，而不是成为一桩便利婚姻里那个不求回报的爱人。还有，根本没什么债好还。我给你的一切都只是礼物，而不是贷款。”

“但我没有任何礼物能给你。”艾瑞克指出，把叉子放回盘子上，扬起眉，“听起来像一份不太公平的友谊。”

“那我就愿意做个可怜的朋友。”查尔斯说，“我不会为自己为你做的每一点事而斤斤计较。”

艾瑞克对此没有任何反应。“学校那里怎么样？”他最后问。

“还不错，我猜，”查尔斯答道，咬了一大口鸡肉，以避免被追问——他没撒谎，但这也不完全是事实。他已经一个多月没去上课了，也没读一本书。为了给他们弄到足够的钱和食物，他同时打着三四份工，根本没有学习的时间。

“你猜？”艾瑞克没忽略他的含糊其辞。

查尔斯只是不停地吃着，一边把鸡肉从骨头上扯下来，一边摆出天真无辜的神情。

艾瑞克皱起眉，把手伸过桌子，拽走查尔斯的盘子。“你去上学了吗？”他质问，“如果不接受教育，你怎么能期望自己以后做点什么呢？你有 **权利** 去上学。你不能就这么把机会丢掉。”

“我没有时间学习。”查尔斯最后答道，把鸡骨头放下，叹了口气，悲伤地瞥了一眼艾瑞克。“我下班回家之后太累了，根本没法做别的事。等时间不那么紧张的时候，我会把功课补上的——奶奶会固定给我一些补助，但她总要问清它们都花在哪儿了。”他知道艾瑞克总会对他不满，但他绝不会放弃工作，因为那样会意味着更严重的食物短缺，无论艾瑞克对查尔斯供养着他们的这件事作何感想。

“不。你现在就要继续学习。”艾瑞克说，“我不能让你因为我的缘故荒废学业。像我说的，我能照顾好自己，还有大卫。你知道我愿意付出多少去换取上大学的机会吗？而你就这样把它放弃了，我不允许。”

“那我们来做个约定吧。”查尔斯在椅子上坐直起来，“我会回去上课，如果你答应有需要就会搬来和我住。如果我们一起合租，钱就足够付房租了，而我也不用做那么多活儿。这很合理，艾瑞克，尤其是你现在没有工作。就当我们是室友好了。”

艾瑞克沉着脸。“好吧，”他说，“但你要明白，我有自己的底线。一旦我有了自己租房的能力——”

“如果你有了自己租房的能力，你就会搬走。我知道。没问题。”查尔斯探身把两根手指搁在盘子边缘上，“那么，我现在能继续吃晚饭了吗？还是我依旧处于‘淘气，需要被惩罚’的阶段？*”（*naughty step：教训小孩的步骤）

“吃吧。”艾瑞克把盘子推回到查尔斯等待的手里，靠回椅子上，双臂环在胸前。

大卫在自己的摇篮里闹了起来，他们一起望过去，担心孩子会不会重新哭起来。但接下来一片寂静。查尔斯狼吞虎咽地吃掉了自己剩下的残羹冷饭，并不介意自己在艾瑞克面前吃相如何；他和艾瑞克一起吃过很多、很多次饭，所以并不会觉得不自在。他放任自己近乎贪婪地把食物吃得只剩干净的鸡骨。

“真不错，”最后，他说，起身清洗双手，而没有舔舐手指。他考虑再三，放弃了想要向艾瑞克询问他何时搬东西过来的想法，“你想让我去把那瓶威士忌拿上来吗？可以一直放在你这儿，等大卫感觉好点之后再还给我。”

“好吧。”艾瑞克说着抵了一下椅背，凳子腿划过硬木地板发出一声呻吟，他探身过去把查尔斯的盘子拿来，和自己的叠在一起，但没有立刻走去水池洗碗。——直到查尔斯走开之后，他才移过去。

“我很快就回来。”查尔斯宽慰地微微一笑，希望这笑容能让艾瑞克安心。这一次，他像个正常人一样走了前门，没有上锁，这样等他再上来时就不需要再敲门而让艾瑞克头痛。

威士忌乖乖地待在原地，躺在床下的框架和墙壁之间——从未有人以抄查违禁物的名义搜过他的房间，但凡事都要以防万一——他往杯子里倒了一小点，想了想，在拧好瓶盖把酒放回去之前，又多倒了几指节。

当他返回楼上时，艾瑞克正站在床边，又一次抱着孩子，让他靠在自己肩上；大卫蹭着艾瑞克的衬衫，发出轻柔的啜泣声。即使站在房间另一头，查尔斯也能感觉到艾瑞克的精疲力竭，对艾瑞克来说，与查尔斯周旋所要耗费的精力几乎与照顾孩子一样多。

“你也可以喝一点，能暖和起来。”查尔斯说着，把杯子递过去。

艾瑞克小心地接过酒杯，特地转了转手腕，以防触碰到查尔斯的手指。他把杯子放到桌面上，伸出手指在里面蘸了一下，然后哄大卫张开嘴，给他擦了擦牙龈——牙齿还要过几个月才能再长出来，但一些孩子，比如大卫，显然提早就能觉出疼痛。“Itst. Beser?*”（*意第绪语：舒服点了，是不是？）

“那么，我先走了。”查尔斯说，后退几步，给艾瑞克一点安全的空间，手指在想象中的帽檐上敲了几下，“明天见？”

艾瑞克点点头，戳戳大卫的小肚子。“Zogn bey*，”他说，抓着大卫的手腕把孩子的胳膊举起来；大卫十分配合地朝查尔斯挥挥手。（*意第绪语：说再见。）

“再见，亲爱的，”查尔斯轻柔地答道，朝大卫摆着手，但艾瑞克的目光一移开，查尔斯就重新盯住艾瑞克，仿佛这句话是对着他说的。

*

艾瑞克也许对现状不甚满意，但他足够务实，知道这一切都是必要的。所以次日清晨，他很快就开始打包他们微薄的家什。他卷起衬衫袖子，在熟悉的旧公寓里走来走去，从简陋的抽屉里翻出他们的东西，又掀起地板取出他藏在那里的几样珍贵物件，全裹在他母亲的旧头巾里。说到底，他丢了工作，本来也无事可做。这样的忙碌还能他觉得充实一点。

他忽略了自己心中因为要搬走而觉出的痛楚——他在这儿住了很久，不过鉴于这里发生过的另一些事，他情不自禁地断定此地配不上他的留恋。

每过一会儿，他都会瞥向大卫的摇篮。孩子仰躺在那儿，独自咕咕哝哝，自言自语；近日来他好像逐渐要学会翻身了，扭来扭去，又蹭又挤，艾瑞克对此有一种隐秘的恐惧：一旦孩子学会了翻身，他就可能一路从床上滚到地板上，把自己弄伤，而艾瑞克甚至来不阻止。这太——太难了，没有妈妈的帮助和建议，独自应对一切困难。有时艾瑞克会觉得自己特别成熟，比同龄人要机灵得多。但也有时，他会觉得自己还很小，比十六岁要小得多，仿佛一个孩子正竭尽全力地照料着另一个比他年轻不了几岁的孩子，这是他对查尔斯最刻薄的时候——必须在他意识到艾瑞克有多需要帮助之前就把他赶走。

查尔斯。只是想起这个名字，就让艾瑞克觉得胸腔空荡荡地发痛。曾经他一想起查尔斯就觉出的温暖爱意已经变成了无休止的疑虑，他总是等待着，期盼着查尔斯做出或说出点什么，证明他和其他Alpha别无二致。证明这些月来他只是等待着合适的时机占有艾瑞克，然后即刻一刀两断，永不往来。

如果他真是这样的，那显然，他把这动机藏得很好。不过，现在说什么都太晚了。艾瑞克摇摇头，重新开始把衣服摞到毯子上，两件备用衬衫和备用裤子被他叠得整整齐齐。他会在查尔斯下班回家之前就把一切都整理好，然后就能请查尔斯帮他一起把东西提到楼下去。他们最好尽快适应这种新的生活方式。

活儿正干到一半时，突然响起的敲门声让他差点扔下了手中的光明节烛台，掉到藏东西的地板格子与带衣物暗格的床之间。胃里突如其来的绞痛和恶心是由听到敲门声后的恐慌所致，已经过去这么久了——艾瑞克知道。但这并不能阻止他本能地感应着周围所有金属物件，手指痉挛着握紧烛台的台身，像件武器似的把它举了起来。

片刻后，痛苦的感觉逐渐消退，只剩下一点寒冷的颤栗，汗津津的手掌逐渐松开。他把烛台放到暗格里，和蜡烛摆在一起，然后把地板踢回到原来的位置。他用脚后跟狠狠踩了一下地面才让地板完全复原，木头在过去的岁月里已经有点损坏了，但当艾瑞克用体重猛压下去时，它还是最终平整下来。如此一来，他就可以去应门，不会看起来像个疯子，或者像个怀揣秘密的小鬼。

他先透过猫眼往外看了看。发现来者后，他感到一阵放心与恐惧交融的怪异情绪， **他** 来是想要什么？然后他立刻想到了，想要惯例的东西，和他从别人那里攫取的一样。艾瑞克忘了今天是十一月一号。

他把锁拉出来，推开门，让自己和门外的两个Alpha面对着面。对缺乏判断力的人来说，他们看起来都不非常具有威胁性，可是他们手指间都纹着黑色的变种人烙印，表明着他们一旦动手，能造成的痛苦远比普通人的拳头要厉害得多。

“兰谢尔先生，”约翰爵士朝艾瑞克简短地点了一下头。站在他旁边的是Mortimer Toynbee，下东区的人都称他为“癞蛤蟆”。后者越过艾瑞克打量着里面的房间，鼓凸明亮的眼睛从一侧转到另一侧。

“要搬家了？”他转眼盯住艾瑞克，问道。

一股淡淡的耻辱感堵在艾瑞克的喉间。“就搬到楼下去，”他说，试着让这听起来好像不值一提，“和查尔斯·泽维尔合租。”

“合租？”癞蛤蟆发出一声下流的嗤笑，“现在流行管这个叫合租了？”

大卫在艾瑞克身后试探性地嚎哭起来，仿佛马上就要开始大发脾气。

“让我们快点办完事吧，这是给你们的钱，”艾瑞克打断他，手伸进口袋里去拿钱包，取出来之后，小心翼翼地不让两个Alpha看见里面的十美元。他不情不愿地慢慢抽出两张零钞，把他们递给约翰爵士。“给。一张是我的，一张是泽维尔先生的。他出去工作了，我替他交。”

“所以你现在习惯他养你了，是不是？”约翰爵士把钱塞进包里，敲敲想象中的帽子，又朝艾瑞克点了下头，“他可真不错。唔，好了，兰谢尔先生。我们下个月楼下再见。”

“再见。”艾瑞克说。他关上身后的门，觉出一阵剧烈的如释重负感，他又熬过了一个月；他的皮肤一阵阵刺痛，能力叫嚣着要冲破束缚，撕毁一切。直到他穿过房间，把大卫抱起来紧紧拥住，贴在胸口，那种不安才渐渐缓解下来。

查尔斯在傍晚时回到家，把自己从艾瑞克家的窗户里塞进来，带回一阵清新寒冷的空气。——这人显然再也学不会像正常人一样走正门了，艾瑞克觉得这要怪自己——查尔斯的胳膊肘上还挂着一个纸袋，碎雪花落在他的帽檐上。

“嗨，”查尔斯说，看着艾瑞克把他身后的窗重新关上，又加了一句，“抱歉。”

“这是什么？”艾瑞克朝查尔斯扔在厨房桌子上的那个纸袋点点头。

“不多，”查尔斯承认道，“希望你喜欢烤乳酪。”

感谢上帝，大卫已经在摇篮里睡熟了。没了孩子的哭声为屋里增添气氛，整个房间显得诡异地安静温柔。太安静了——艾瑞克甚至能听见查尔斯直勾勾地盯着自己，仿佛注意力本身会发出响动。

“一切都打包好了，”艾瑞克陈述了一个显而易见的事实；查尔斯自己就能发觉台子上空空如也，除了家具以外所有东西都已经装箱。“我给了肖恩十美分，请他在接下来六个星期里为我保管家具。今天晚些时候他会来搬的。”

这是没话找话。艾瑞克望着查尔斯的脸，追踪着他环顾房间的眼神，那目光最后落回到艾瑞克身上。如果查尔斯不是个心灵感应者，那双蓝眼睛是否还能如此锋利透彻，以至于仿佛可以透过艾瑞克的肌肤直视着他内里血色的肌肉呢？艾瑞克移开眼睛。

“今天肖的人过来了。”他说。

片刻的停顿。“噢，”查尔斯最后说，艾瑞克能看见他的手蜷缩起来，紧紧握住身前的椅背。他的声音平稳又谨慎，“来收保护费？”

“对。”艾瑞克强迫自己转过身去往仅剩的两个玻璃杯里倒了点水，从查尔斯身边走开的动作使他觉出一股刺痛的恐惧窜上脊骨。“我替你也付了。希望你交租的时候能把我那份分出来。”

“当然了，”查尔斯的声音听起来像撕纸。“谢谢。你有没有……告诉他们你会和我一起住？”

当艾瑞克再回过头的时候，查尔斯正专心地把乳酪三明治从纸袋里扯出来，半凝固的黏稠奶酪全都黏在了一起。不过艾瑞克仍能看见查尔斯手臂和肩膀上传来的紧张感，他的姿态仿佛马上就要被迫和去和什么东西搏斗。那是所有Alpha都有的占有欲和领地意识。而艾瑞克非常不希望是自己激发了他这种情绪。最怕的就是这个，他想道，咬紧了牙齿。

“我当然告诉他们了。”他的语气有点强烈，“不论如何，下个月他们再来敲门时总会发现的，不是吗？”

这次是一个长久的停顿。“嗯，我猜也是。”

艾瑞克已经厌倦了这场暧昧不明的游戏。“这是什么意思？”

“没什么。”查尔斯抬起眼睛看着艾瑞克，目光和唇角都含着那种一如既往的忧伤，并不迷人，也绝不像查尔斯自以为的那样能让人消气，但它使得艾瑞克突然好想像曾经那样信任查尔斯。“我只是想如果……唔，我猜这并不怎么明智。鉴于这样的情况。”

“ **什么样** 的情况？”

查尔斯的紧张出卖了他，他往后退了一小步，说，“我只是说——算了。你说得对，他们很快也会想办法发觉的。”

艾瑞克对这样的回应并不百分百满意，但这并不值得和查尔斯吵一架，尤其是这样的争吵必定提起一些他永远不想再谈的事。查尔斯拉出一把椅子，坐到艾瑞克的桌前，艾瑞克不得不也坐下，不然就得在查尔斯吃东西的时候尴尬地僵在那儿。他给自己拿了一块三明治。

“我已经开始记债了，”艾瑞克咬了一口乳酪三明治，嚼完后咽了下去，说道，“一旦我找到一份新工作，我就会把这些都还给你。”

“艾瑞克，这不是——”

“当然了，还要带上利息。”艾瑞克顽固地说下去，用一口不冷不热的自来水把三明治松下肚。

查尔斯责备地看了他一眼。“我不要你的钱。”

“唔，除了钱以外你也得不到什么别的东西。”艾瑞克狡黠地说道，有效地终结了这场对话。

等他们吃完饭，收拾好垃圾，艾瑞克回到床上，试着诱哄大卫拿住自己的奶瓶。查尔斯开始把行李都搬下楼去。这就像观一场视觉盛宴，艾瑞克悄悄想道，瞥着查尔斯线条流畅的肌肉在薄薄的衣料下紧绷起来，血管在肌肤下微微凸显。艾瑞克永远不会大声对查尔斯承认这件事，但他确实时常很享受盯着他看。这一点从未改变过。

当查尔斯走在楼梯上的时候——艾瑞克用能力感受着他的廉价腕表一路进到楼下另一间公寓里，两侧都是铜管扶手——艾瑞克低头看着孩子，大卫的小手轻轻捧在奶瓶两侧。他太小了，还不能自己抓牢它，但大多数时候，他能知道奶瓶在哪儿已经很让艾瑞克惊喜了。但其中也夹杂着一点可怕的神秘感。仿佛在提醒他说大卫是一个真实存在的人，终归会拥有自己的想法，最后他会长大，再也不能蜷缩进艾瑞克的臂弯里。他将成为一个年轻男人，一个Alpha。他也许会像……像任何东西。可能像他的生父。也可能像查尔斯。

大卫朝他眨眨眼，当他们视线交错时，艾瑞克闭上眼睛，倾身过去在大卫眉毛上印下一个吻。

查尔斯在一两分钟后回到了楼上，在走廊里徘徊了一会儿，好像不确定自己是否被允许进来。“都搬好了。”他轻声说，远远望着他们两个，“你想自己待一会儿吗？”

艾瑞克的心跳突然加速，心脏在胸膛中猛击着肋骨。“不用，”他站起身来，“我没事。我们走吧。”

伴随着一声咔哒作响，他关上了身后那间公寓的门。

楼下查尔斯的房间和艾瑞克自己的一样清冷，取暖器努力运转着，却没散发出任何热气；艾瑞克的东西在一侧整齐地排好，在他找到工作搬走之前，它们会一直待在这儿。查尔斯走到灶台旁，茶壶里滚着沸水，口哨似的尖锐水声击破了尴尬的沉默。“你想来杯茶吗？”他瞥了艾瑞克一眼，问道，“坐下吧，一会儿就好。”

艾瑞克从查尔斯摇摇欲坠的桌子下面拖出一把椅子坐下，调整了一下怀里大卫的姿势，让他能看见。孩子好奇地四处张望着，新奇于环境的变幻，虽然这间公寓和他们原本的家实在太相似不过了——查尔斯拥有的书稍微多一点，这是一个不同点，然后他还在柜子上立了一个老旧的地球仪，仿佛看着这个小小的世界就可以弥补他无法真正去探索的遗憾。不过当然了，查尔斯曾坐过飞机，不像艾瑞克。也许他用这个地球仪来追忆自己曾经与家人去过的地方——在心灵感应力出现之前。

“不怎么好，但至少是暖的，”查尔斯说，把马克杯推到艾瑞克面前，“自己来吧。顺便一提，厨房里的东西你都可以吃。共享食物能节省资金。”

茶又淡又苦，和这些日子以来的其他事物相似。艾瑞克还是把它喝光了。在桌子另一头，查尔斯已经开始埋头读一本厚厚的英文书，完全沉浸其中。真怪，艾瑞克想，和查尔斯单独待在一起，却都不言不语。他曾经历过这样的时间，当然了，在他为母亲守丧七日的时候，他们都是这样相处的。但那已经是很久、很久以前的事了。

当他满意地意识到查尔斯不会再起身的时候，艾瑞克走进厨房，把查尔斯冰柜里的蔫菜叶、芥末酱和别的乱七八糟的东西塞进两片薄薄的白面包里，拼凑出一个三明治。他把它一切两半，端到桌边，把查尔斯的那一半推到他的杯子附近——查尔斯朝他露出一个简短的微笑，然后又回到书本里，几乎没停顿一下。

夜晚降临后，查尔斯的公寓被阴影笼罩。又过了一会儿，他们点亮一盏台灯。艾瑞克暗自盼望查尔斯没有忘记自己的诺言，一边把大卫的摇篮放到床边，把孩子哄睡，用一条老旧的毯子把他裹起来。他终归得想办法给大卫买条好一点的。他想。或者用旧衣服做一条出来。大卫瞬间就安静下来，看起来很开心，没有注意到艾瑞克内心的忧虑。他坐到床头，把鞋脱下来。

“我得要一床被子，”查尔斯头也没抬，但他坐得有点僵硬，一动不动，“如果愿意的话，你可以铺上你的被褥，然后让我用我自己的？毕竟被子上肯定都是我的味道。”

当然了——艾瑞克甚至没想过这个问题，他会躺在一个充满Alpha气味的巢穴里试图入睡，被那股气息包围沾染，仿佛他真的要把自己出卖给查尔斯以求得一处住所，比他现在干的事好不了多少。他立刻重新站起来，把行李箱从厨具用品里拖出，打开，拽来自己的毯子和床单。他用一种近乎无礼的高效动作把查尔斯的被褥整齐地叠在一边，铺好了自己的床。艾瑞克觉出胃里一阵愧疚的疼痛，他就这样完全挤占了查尔斯睡觉的地方，把人家从自己的床上赶了下去。

“如果我介意的话，一开始就不会这么提议啦，”查尔斯说，他已经站起身，过来取走自己的东西，连一声懊恼的叹息都没有，脸上满是耐心和善意。艾瑞克为此而几乎有点恨他。

“谢谢你，”他勉强说道，走过大厅去用公共盥洗室。当他回来的时候，查尔斯已经在炉子边卷起了床单和毛毯，闭着眼睛，艾瑞克看不出他是否已经睡着了，他也没费心去确认。他爬上床，决心明天就找到一份新工作，在习惯和适应这一切之前就赶紧搬出去。

枕头上仍然有查尔斯的味道。


	2. Chapter 2

次日清晨，查尔斯醒来时感觉自己被冻僵成了一块木头，身下是寒冷坚硬的地板。他晕眩不已，迷迷糊糊地寻思着自己这是在哪儿。答案很快跃入脑海中——他听见婴儿在沉睡中低泣，毯子温柔地沙沙作响，艾瑞克从床上起来查看孩子。他在家，昨晚睡在厨房炉子旁的地上，试图吸收一点火焰的余温。而艾瑞克睡在查尔斯的床上，这也就是为什么他今早会在地板上醒来。有那么一会儿，查尔斯心中有两股冲动纠结斗争起来，好的和坏的：一方面因为大卫和艾瑞克在自己身边而感到愉悦，另一方面则被睡在地板上的难受弄得很沮丧。查尔斯长久地凝视着天花板，尽力不去想象从此以后每个晚上、每个清晨，连续几个月——他都会像这样醒来，即便这么做是为了照料好艾瑞克，保证他的安全和舒适。

也许还有一点点可能，艾瑞克会因此对他的爱做出回应，不过查尔斯决定不对此抱太大希望。

他小心翼翼地坐起身，瞥向窗户试图读出时间，浑身的肌肉都酸痛不已——外面依旧漆黑昏沉，他正好赶得及上工。查尔斯轻轻叹了口气，把胳膊举过头顶伸展一下，然后伸手揉揉自己的脸。起身后，他吃掉了昨夜剩下的冷粥，尽可能地穿戴整齐，在黑暗中摸索着走出公寓。他到达目的地，和一群人一块儿排着队等待有零工找上门，这时候阳光才冲破地平线，破晓降临。

等待的时间长久而寒冷，但等他终于排到队伍前面，叫人看见他虎口处的M状烙印时，严寒仿佛更甚。不过工头最终还是给了他一条工具带，查尔斯从站点出来，来到他惯常干活的工地。起先，这种活儿对他来说很难。他一无所知，到处犯错，不止一次被要求滚蛋。但如今他已渐渐熟练起来。哈，如果他的母亲看见自己的儿子居然手里举着凿子和锤头，肯定会惊恐万状。不过，她反正也不在这儿，对不对？他一直埋头苦干到十一点，然后在午休时间吃起了纸包三明治，他们蹲在高高的脚手架上向下望着，仿佛一群鸟儿。艾迪失手弄掉了自己的薯条;他们一起盯着那小小的包裹坠落下去，掠过建筑物的层层窗户。即使这是艾迪的食物，一股奇怪的怅然若失感还是弥散在他们所有人之间。接着又是在四十层楼之上的四小时辛苦劳作，狂风如冰刀般割过，直到查尔斯的手指尖彻底麻木。

查尔斯不止一次地在这种情况下期望自己拥有艾瑞克的能力。——这样他就不用再无休止地聆听地面上所有人的意识嗡嗡鸣叫，同时也不会那么担心自己不慎摔落。

这一班结束之后，查尔斯总算完好无损地落回到了地面，直接搭一班有轨电车来到了晚上他工作的餐厅。他和这里的人都已经很相熟：顾客大多数都是变种人和移民，这意味着心灵感应者的身份也不会让他丢掉工作。他甚至想法设法在这里学会了几句意第绪语。并不是说这有什么用——很久之前，爱迪＊还活着的时候，他曾试着用他糟糕的意第绪语跟艾瑞克调情，但艾瑞克当时立即就转而讲德语来故意刁难他。(＊爱迪：艾瑞克的母亲)

在餐厅做活很轻松，而且还总会有剩菜剩饭，实在让人欣慰——今晚，他可以带回去一罐鸡肉面条汤和某人吃剩的半份意面，用蜡纸包得严严实实。只不过等他到家时，艾瑞克并不在公寓里。他和大卫仿佛从地球上蒸发了，查尔斯忧心不已，直到在厨房里发现一张便条—— **去教堂做礼拜，一会儿就回** 。

查尔斯忘记了今天是星期五。

没事的;他决定把意面留给艾瑞克回来吃，到时候温度正好。而查尔斯可以先吃鸡肉面条，他不是犹太教徒，安息日开火也不犯规矩。他心急地热好面条，把它倒进碗里时差点烫着自己。狼吞虎咽地吃完整碗之后，查尔斯再次出门，这回目的地是东区，肖的地下搏击俱乐部和违禁酒吧就坐落于此。在傍晚的昏暗光线下，寒冷愈发刺骨，查尔斯耸肩弯背穿行过夜里的人群，手揣进夹克口袋里，打心底里感激热汤面在自己胃里留下的余温。

这一天的开端可能蛮糟，但经过一天的体力劳动后，他的肌肉已经从夜里睡地板的酸痛里恢复过来，变得温热放松，晚餐也吃得不错——现在，终于，查尔斯准备好迎接战斗了。

Caspartina俱乐部是那种条子都不敢轻闯的地方，地下酒吧里的所有雇员几乎都是力量强大的变种人。它坐落在一排小百货商店和餐厅中间，让人很容易误以为那只不过是个破破烂烂的小地方，可能连转身都不够——但事实上，肖买下了邻街上与它相连的三家门店，打通墙壁，重建了整个地下室。在那平平无奇的混凝土之下，其实隐藏着一片巨大的空间，顾客们在里面角斗赌博，吧台贩卖着违禁酒品，对那些勇气可嘉或玩世不恭的家伙来说实乃一片乐土。这就是查尔斯要去的地方，他将在那儿挨揍、还击，以此获得比晨间两份工作多得多的薪资。

今夜守门的是布鲁托司，看见查尔斯的第一眼，他就朝他招起了手，把后面几个Alpha女性拦了下来；从他那宽厚的下颚延伸出来的两根獠牙足以吓退任何还不认识他的人，但查尔斯已经和他很熟了，他点点头，径直进入更深处，肖雇佣的暴徒正把守着第二道秘密入口。又轻轻地点头致意，他沿楼梯下去，直进到搏斗进行的地下室里。

这里已经人声熙攘，越过一道由变种能力设置的安全音障，他的大脑立即就被各式各样意识的噪音填满。尽管外面还天寒地冻，地下室里却炎热潮湿，汗味弥漫，查尔斯脱下外套和帽子，觉出一只手搭到了自己肩上。

“查克，”罗根咧嘴一笑，和查尔斯握了下手，嘴角松松叼着一根惯常的廉价雪茄，奇迹般地永远不会掉下去，“你今晚要打？”

“一如既往。我没有那个钱来这儿当顾客。”查尔斯好脾气地说，递给罗根两张叠好的纸币，钱有点皱皱巴巴的，因为他一直把它们塞在放袜子的抽屉里，“一会儿给我下两块钱的注，好不好？”

“当然，孩子。”罗根把钱塞进皮夹，在账上记了一笔，然后把它放回夹克衫内侧的小口袋，“好了，去后边吧。要是你赢了，一会儿就和你的钱一起见。”

“我会赢的。”查尔斯知道这样会显得有点自大，但还是这么说了。他朝罗根咧嘴一笑，然后转身走入人群之中。

如果你想度过一个喧闹的夜晚，此处显然是这座城里的最佳选择。Caspartina的生意也因此比别的酒馆要好。其他的黑帮老板们也许会讨价还价，进行交易。但在过去的二十年间，肖已经清理干净了所有胆敢入侵他领地的家伙，稍微识相的也都不敢再招惹他。就格斗间的标准来看，地下室本身也不错。设计者显然煞费苦心地想使这里显得装潢精美，但房间一端的擂台显然一下子就破坏了这种效果。布满砂砾的地板上仍残留着斑斑血迹。酒精和肾上腺素的气息四处弥漫，数不清的争斗混战也在此发生。——但愿今夜别有，至少让查尔斯先打完他这一仗。

穿越房间和走廊来到另一侧的路途并不轻松，查尔斯不得不拼命挤过熙攘人群，拒绝别人的阻拦、搭讪和请他喝杯酒的请求。他想方设法把他们都摆脱掉了，只专心奔向更衣室，希望速战速决。母亲可绝不会想到 **这个** 。查尔斯想着，不由地露出坏笑。他掀开帘幕，踏进后面的房间。

三对眼睛立刻转过来死盯住他；不过，一认出他的脸，弗雷迪和本尼肖就都哼了一声转过脸去，自顾自地整理着手套。奇恩则一直瞪着查尔斯，看着他一路走到长椅的那一侧，头脑里充斥着野兽般的谋略本能，估量着查尔斯的本事，搜寻他身上可能暴露的弱点。距离他们上一次对战已经过去很久了——看来奇恩和其他人都压了今夜会是他和查尔斯打。

更衣室里有股酸汗和烟草混合的臭味，后者来源于本尼肖手指间夹着的香烟，辛辣的烟雾蒸腾着漫上他们头顶的天花板。查尔斯把衬衫脱下来，叠好放到长椅上，然后从包里掏出老旧的拳击手套。这是他在布鲁克林从一个男人那儿买的二手货；它们的指节处已经破破烂烂，手腕那里沾着汗渍，但目前为止，它们在查尔斯手上表现得还不错。

一声铃响从后面传来，主持人叫出了弗雷迪和本尼肖的名字。两个高大的Alpha站起身来，本尼肖把烟按死在墙壁上。两人伴随着观众席热烈的掌声和呼喊依次走出去。奇恩从浓眉下斜瞥了查尔斯一眼。“看来最后还是我们俩打，嗯，查理？”

“看来是的。”查尔斯转着手腕，把手套下的魔术贴粘得更紧。

奇恩露出一个凶狠的坏笑。“我会对你手下留情的。”

第二声铃响，然后格斗开始了。查尔斯将意识延伸到外面熙攘的人声中，穿过一大堆醉醺醺的思绪；过了一会儿，他才反应过来自己是在找艾瑞克。艾瑞克并不喜欢这样的场合，查尔斯表示理解，但有时他还是会出现，一如既往地暴躁易怒、充满怨恨，但却格外强烈地关注着查尔斯的比赛。查尔斯在这种时候总是感到自己真正的活着——他会打得比以往都要激烈，都要大胆，即使青肿流血也毫不在意——只要他知道艾瑞克在下面看着自己，知道艾瑞克来这儿，是为了见到他。

但显然，今夜并不一样。外面的人群中没有一个人像艾瑞克，没有一个Omega像他那样愤怒、固执又美丽。查尔斯竭力压抑着自己的沮丧。

重击与咕哝声穿过了观众发出的阵阵欢呼与嘘声，台上的两个拳击手全神贯注于对方和暴力本身，思绪里充斥着激烈的狂怒。查尔斯把手套戴好，互相敲了敲，检查它是否舒服，完全无视了奇恩。另一个Alpha虽然看起来无意交谈，但却一直直勾勾地盯着查尔斯，试图先发制人。没用的。他们都知道上一场是查尔斯赢了。奇恩正回忆着当时的场景，试图避免再犯同样的错误。这想法不错，但也没用：查尔斯主要是靠读对手的心来取胜的。但也说不准——奇恩足够野蛮，也许根本没有心。

主场那边传来一阵呼喊，接着是身体落地的动静；裁判开始读秒，最终大叫道，“胜者！”奇恩从长椅上站起来，在幕帘后瞥了几眼。“看起来本尼肖赢了。弗雷迪倒在地上呢。”

铃声再次响起。查尔斯站起身，深呼吸几次给自己鼓劲。主持人喊出了他们的名字。他跟在奇恩身后，掀开帘子，走入赛场。

观众席里传来震天的欢呼，他们的热血早已涌上头顶。查尔斯能感受到他们那兴奋和嗜血的激情从四面八方喷射而来，如滚烫的热流从他头顶直浇下去，使他瞬间感到无比振奋。他咧嘴一笑，朝观众举起双拳。他需要活下去。以后还想多打几场。他是Caspartina顾客们的最爱之一，人们喜欢看这个生机勃勃的小个头男孩勇敢地挑战肖手下的巨人。如果不是广受欢迎，他很可能早就被禁赛——因为他赢的次数太多了。如果每个人都知道他会赢，俱乐部就收不到足够的赌金，生意也不会好。但顾客们都太爱查尔斯了，肖不能禁他的赛，何况，总有那么几个人会孤注一掷地押他输。

有时候，俱乐部会要求查尔斯故意打输那么一两场，必须被狠狠地一顿好揍，狼狈不堪地输掉。但他对这个秘密守口如瓶。感谢他的幸运星，艾瑞克还从没在这种时候来看过他的比赛，不够他曾撞见其后留下的累累伤痕。

铃声大作。比赛开始。查尔斯一刻也没有犹豫。

查尔斯时常会试着别去探究对手的意识，以保证比分相对平均，但这回他的对手是又高又壮的奇恩，不值得冒这个险——奇恩一下就可能打断他的骨头，这意味着几个月不能在工厂干活儿，赢来的钱肯定补不上这个损失。所以今夜，查尔斯从一开始便总在闪躲倾斜，找机会谨慎出击。就他的个头儿而言，奇恩的速度和灵巧度好得惊人：他似乎不知疲倦，动作和思维的运转一样迅敏。头顶的白光照耀下来，两分钟后，查尔斯全身已经闪亮着一层薄汗。

这不是正规拳击。即使有人被狠狠击中，裁判也不会叫停。奇恩发现了查尔斯一个防守的空档，他朝查尔斯的脸猛击过去——查尔斯双眼后绽开明亮的白光，剧痛窜遍所有神经，把它们撕扯开来——没人替他清理鼻子和嘴里的鲜血，只任凭它们顺着舌尖和下巴淌下来，浸湿脚底的毯子，使它变得更滑、更危险。血渗进查尔斯的鼻腔和喉咙里，他难以呼吸。

他嘴里全都是铜味儿，面部抽动着，拖延的时间越久，他越有可能犯下第二个错误。他必须速战速决，但这真的很难。奇恩恢复力极强，不管查尔斯打他多少下，他总能挣扎着继续搏斗。查尔斯并不想作弊——他在擂台从没脑控过别人，一次也没有，但这回他却在考虑此事。不过最终，他找到了合适的角度，猛踹上奇恩的腿弯。奇恩倒在地上没有起来，因为查尔斯在他跌下去的一瞬间就用脚后跟击断了奇恩的鼻梁。他蜷缩着滚到一边，举起双手护住脸部。

“胜者！”裁判抓起查尔斯湿滑的手腕，把它举过头顶，宣布道。查尔斯朝地毯上吐了一口血。

 **上帝** 。他的脑袋刺痛不已，心脏也跳个不停——查尔斯强迫自己露出笑容，朝观众挥着手，这动作使他肋骨的伤痕一阵撕扯。他尽力没让自己瑟缩，即使他知道他们喜欢看他受伤的模样。这些人为他欢呼，是因为一开始他处于下风。如果他赢得太轻松，他们就不会看得这么尽兴。所有这些面孔和意识都在朝他咆哮，回放着脑袋里刚刚那一场好斗，同时又期待着下一轮酒，下一场架——它们席卷了查尔斯自己的思绪，他撩开麻绳想要走下擂台，肾上腺素仍使他血脉喷张、兴奋不已。

不过，在弯腰之前，他稍稍抬眼望了望赛场一侧的高处，所谓的VIP区，然后对上了塞巴斯蒂安·肖冰冷彻骨、毫无情绪的双眼，仿佛并不是人的眼睛，而属于一条蛇。他看着查尔斯用手背擦去脸上的血，嘴唇上掠过寒凉的笑意。查尔斯的心脏冻结了一秒，被那目光牢牢抓住——接着肖移开眼睛，转向坐在旁边、裹着纯白皮草的艾玛·佛斯特。查尔斯轻轻颤了一下，低头钻过顶部的麻绳，粗糙的绳索刮蹭着他汗湿的脊背。

在这之后，他并没有久留。他去找罗根要来了自己的钱——两刀是他自己的，两刀是他赢来的，还有五刀是打擂的薪资——然后在寒冷的室外重新穿好衣服。他听见奇恩和弗雷迪正在后面的小盥洗室里清理伤口，所以就没进去，只是用衣服尽可能擦了擦自己身上的血，便走入寒冷的街上。冷风呼啸着拂过他碎裂青肿的嘴唇和鼻梁上的伤口。是时候街上已经没多少行人了，但仅有的几个看见他脸的家伙都小心地和他保持了一定距离。

查尔斯尽可能悄悄地回到了公寓，但马上就意识到这根本没用；艾瑞克正坐在床头等他，透过走廊里的光线一瞥到查尔斯的脸，他就猛抽了一口气，怒道，“你输了，是不是？”

查尔斯只是举起了手里的九美金以作回应。感受到艾瑞克的惊讶，他寻思着自己是该感到受宠若惊，还是颇受屈辱。艾瑞克坐在原地一动没动，思维却关切地转向查尔斯。查尔斯把身后的门关上，锁好。没有了走廊里的灯光，房间里阴暗昏沉，让查尔斯的眼睛一时无法适应。他感受到艾瑞克正盯着他看，于是阴影仿佛更浓重起来。

查尔斯用拇指轻轻拨开厨房桌子上的小台灯；一小池灯光映射到炉子旁，照亮了周围的瓶瓶罐罐，显出一个温暖的小光圈。艾瑞克就在那光圈的边缘，模糊的轮廓看起来有点灰暗。在他身后则是彻底的黑暗。

查尔斯走过去把钱藏进咖啡罐里，当他脱下自己的上衣时，他看见艾瑞克把脸转了过去，假装查看着摇篮里的孩子。

“总有些更好的办法能挣到钱。”艾瑞克说。

“有吗？你知道多少工作能一小时挣到九刀？”查尔斯把汗湿的衣服扔到洗衣篮里，换上一套干净的衬衣和裤子。艾瑞克刻意 **没** 去看他的身体，动作几乎和盯着看时一样明显。查尔斯努力无视了这一点。

艾瑞克等待着，直到耳边传来椅子腿划过硬木地板的声音，表明查尔斯已经穿戴整齐坐下了，他才再次转脸望向他，双手仍搁在摇篮沿儿上。“没有。但我知道一些不用和黑帮混在一起的活儿。”

“那都是些什么活儿呢，嗯？”查尔斯质问道，听起来很烦躁，他不是故意的；肾上腺素已然耗尽，奇恩给他留下的伤口开始隐隐作痛，滚烫的疼痛在青肿的肌肤下随心跳一下下抽动。“反正每个人都在给黑帮交保护费，我们也一样。我在外面是有别的工作，但这并不意味着我就能和肖一刀两断。事情 **就是** 这样的，艾瑞克。我从威彻斯特刚到来到纽约时，对这些黑帮不屑一顾，服软的道理还都是你教给我的。”

艾瑞克在他提到肖的时候猛然僵住了，接下来说出的话断断续续、小心翼翼，仿佛担心他随时都会发火。“这并不意味着你就可以出去被成这副惨样，只是为了供那些人取乐。”

“艾瑞克，”查尔斯唤道。然后叹了口气，摇摇头，闭上眼睛把青肿的面颊埋进手里，“我会没事的。这事儿我做过无数次了，一直都没事。我们明天就能买点肉吃了，多好呀。”

他能感受到艾瑞克冰冷而镇静的不悦感如一层薄雾飘散在他周围，和刚刚擂台下观众的情绪截然相反。但与此同时，他也能感受到艾瑞克藏在心底的、对他的担忧和关心。这让他觉得一切疼痛都值得了。

片刻的沉默。然后艾瑞克开口了：“你至少应该把鼻子冰敷一下。”

查尔斯谨慎地保持着面无表情的模样，艾瑞克的关心让他非常欣喜，但他努力没展现出来，因为他知道艾瑞克不会乐意知道。所以他只是点点头，站起身走向并轨，用一条洗碗巾裹了几块冰。把这东西放在受伤的鼻子上反而使疼痛加剧了，可很快，皮肉都被低温冻得开始发麻，而查尔斯基本感觉不出什么了。

“别，”艾瑞克怒道，“把血先擦干净——你难道想用血淋淋的毛巾洗碗吗？给。”艾瑞克穿过厨房，从一摞毛巾里抓起一块，在水槽里他为安息日准备的小水桶中蘸了蘸。自从他搬进来，这是艾瑞克第一次和查尔斯一起站在房间的同一侧。他们凑得如此之近，近到查尔斯甚至只要伸出手就能搂住他的肩膀，近到查尔斯能闻到他在空气中飘散的淡淡信息素味道。

艾瑞克转过身，拿着毛巾朝他走过去，想要伸手为他擦拭血迹斑斑的肌肤。但接着，查尔斯感觉到了那确切的一瞬间——艾瑞克的“想要”变成了犹豫。他意识到了他们俩离得有多近，于是几乎本能地向后瑟缩过去。查尔斯战胜后挂伤的脸和搏击后尚未消退的荷尔蒙气息，都让艾瑞克感到紧张。

最后，艾瑞克僵硬地把湿毛巾递给他，然后迅速退了回去，待在自己的床角，和查尔斯之间隔了至少十英尺，看起来甚至还想要逃得更远点。

“谢谢。”查尔斯轻声说，竭力不让自己看起来过于沮丧。他再次捂住鼻子，因为疼痛而畏缩了一下。纸巾还是血红一片，所以尽管很疼，他依旧不停擦着，直到它变得比较清洁。把冰块再次放回脸上时简直剧痛无比，但他只是咬紧了牙，一声没吭，尽力忽视着那种灼烧似的感觉。

“他还打了你哪儿吗？”片刻沉默后，艾瑞克问。

“肋骨。”查尔斯模糊地指了一下自己身侧；他蛮确定自己没有骨折，那只是一个打歪了的勾拳，“我没事的。即使明天我没法上班干活，这些钱也足够我们撑一阵的了。你可以把从哥德伯格先生那领来的钱存好，攒攒很快就能搬出去自己住了。”

这话说错了——艾瑞克的意识一瞬间炸出了愤怒的火星，他阴沉地皱起眉。“不用你靠打架养我们，查尔斯，我也绝对没让你为了我们把自己的胸骨弄折。”他怒视着查尔斯，双手握拳搁在大腿上，语气严厉，“我不要拿你那该死的钱。”

然后查尔斯终于受够了。“看在上帝份儿上，艾瑞克，我在想方设法挣钱活下去而已，像你一样，”他尽力压低声音不想让邻居听见，这基本是无用功，因为墙壁实在太薄了。“我知道你总以为我是含着银汤匙出生的，对如何过苦日子一无所知，但现在我的银汤匙显然是没了，可我还能活下去，即使带着这变种人烙印。库特逼妈妈把我赶出家门以后，我一无所有，不得不白手起家。我在做我擅长的事情来谋生，而不是苟延残喘，你别想因为这个而指责我。”他的血液沸腾起来，刚刚的搏斗使得他仍然气血翻涌，压抑下去实属困难。

艾瑞克，当然，依旧是那副气死人的毫无同情心的态度。他发出一声愤怒的响动，双臂抱在胸前。“你爱做什么做什么，只是别期待我从你那拿肖的脏钱，还为此感激你。”

他最后几个词说得太过尖利响亮，把大卫弄得在摇篮里哭了起来。有那么几秒钟，艾瑞克只是瞪着查尔斯，眯着眼睛，剪得短短的指甲深深嵌入自己的手臂。然后他还是转过身去，弯腰去把孩子抱起来搂在怀里，手指轻轻拍着婴儿小小的肩胛骨。查尔斯闭上双眼，把冰块在脸上压得更紧，用力到刺痛起来。他很清楚艾瑞克为什么不想要自己的钱。那是艾瑞克的规矩，仿佛在流沙中划出的徒劳无功的线。但艾瑞克似乎并没意识到，如果他坚持自己严格的原则，不出一个月，他和大卫就都会饥寒交迫而死。或许艾瑞克足够自尊，能够做到不拿肖的钱，但查尔斯可不一样；只要能让他们三个活下去，别被埋进贫民区的乱坟里，他就根本不在乎钱是从哪儿来的。

房间另一头，艾瑞克正对着大卫用德语呢喃着什么，他脑海里的意识仍然充满愤怒，但声音却十分温柔。当查尔斯再次睁开双眼时，艾瑞克正试图诱哄大卫吮吸自己的指尖，以此停止哭泣。婴儿的脑海里是一片焦虑和恐惧的无言阴霾。

“我去睡了。”查尔斯说。但艾瑞克并没抬头看他，只是转身朝大卫弯下身去，假装没听见这句话。

*

次日下午，艾瑞克动身出发，去找一份新的工作。清晨时他看见查尔斯还因肋骨的疼痛而难受不已，漂亮的脸上也青一块紫一块——弄成这副样子，艾瑞克很怀疑他是否能找到活儿干，除非他动用自己的变种能力。而艾瑞克肯定查尔斯到餐厅时必须拼命遮掩，上回他们就因为他被打后那副狼狈而邋遢的样子差点解雇他，虽然他只是在后厨做事。不论如何，艾瑞克需要为了自己和大卫找到新工作。不是为了查尔斯。而这份工作最好长期又稳定。所以他穿上自己最好的衬衣，打好领带，把大卫裹进一块毯子里，这让孩子看起来甚至更加幼小了。他出门赶往两街区以外的站点，那是阿嬷们常在的地方。

他的妈妈曾经非常喜欢去那儿和一群教堂里认识的年老Omega们聊天，但艾瑞克从没真正享受过这样。——他太高挑，太直率，太不像个Omega，不能讨那群老人喜欢。他喜欢和Alpha小孩们一起玩，他们总是因此而指责他。不过，他们认识犹太会的每个成员，这一点在此时显得尤为宝贵：他们也许知道哪家正在招工。

在教会中心的大部分时间里，阿嬷们都坐在一起做针线活儿，抱怨着自己家的孩子是如何不如别家的。刚走到连接主厅的走廊，艾瑞克就听到了他们的交谈声，伴随着孩子们玩闹时发出的尖叫和大笑——他们的父母出门工作了，于是把他们放在这里。

“艾瑞克，亲爱的，”伯格曼夫人在他刚一跨过门槛时就呼唤道，朝他挥着瘦骨嶙峋的手，示意他走近一点，“你还把大卫带来了，多可爱啊。让我看看他。见到你真好。”

另外几个年老的Omega也都转身望着他，全都生着布满皱纹的脸和花白的头发——除了霍罗威兹先生，他秃得厉害，脑袋像颗水煮蛋。他朝艾瑞克微笑起来，门德罗松先生也一样。但纳德雷夫人皱着她短宽的鼻子，瞥了一眼他手上代表变种人身份的M型烙印，然后做出一副鄙夷的苦相。

“来吧，”伯格曼夫人说，把大卫从艾瑞克怀里接过来，轻轻贴在自己鸟儿般的胸脯上，“你好，小宝贝。啊，艾瑞克，他太漂亮了，也太瘦了，就像你一样！”

艾瑞克觉得自己自打上次见她之后并没有再变瘦；从他八岁开始，她就在抱怨说他太瘦了——只顾着蹿个儿变高，横里一点没长。“唔，他吃得已经够多了，”艾瑞克说，有点留恋地怔了一会儿，目光仍定在大卫小小的后脑勺上，他柔软的棕发在伯格曼夫人手指下滑出几绺。最后他往后退了退，坐到她身旁的一把椅子上。“他还只有五个月呢，不过已经开始长牙了。”

“嗯，”霍罗威兹先生哼了哼，“你自己就长得很快，艾瑞克。我还记得你们家搬过来时，你一瞬间就学会了英语，像这样，”他打了个响指。

“多聪明的孩子，”伯格曼夫人同意道，“哈佛配不上你。”

艾瑞克不大确定哈佛是不是真的配不上自己，鉴于他们在发现他是犹太人的一瞬间就立刻兴高采烈地撤回了录取通知；他相当怀疑系主任们是否会坐在一起为失去艾瑞克这个学生而哀嚎怮哭。应该不会。就看看他之后的模样吧：收到录取书后一个月，就在十五岁的年纪里怀上了孕。

不过为了礼貌起见，他还是露出微笑，嘴唇有点紧绷。“反正我也没法带着大卫去上学，”他说。

大卫本人一落到阿嬷怀里，就显得像个模范婴儿，睡得又熟又安详。在家艾瑞克抱着他时，他则又哭又叫，弄得到处都脏兮兮的，还朝艾瑞克的头发吐口水，但等阿嬷一出现——！

“嗯，他看起来长得和你一模一样。”伯格曼夫人宣布道，即使他们都知道这不是真的。

“总比像另外一个要好。”纳德雷夫人说。霍罗威兹先生立刻朝她道，“露丝，嘘！”

艾瑞克坐立不安，胃部抽缩成一团。“他太小了，现在还看不出来。”他说，声音很紧张，“我们得等等再看。”

门德罗松先生哼了一声，凑过去透过他那厚厚的眼睛沿儿往下瞥着大卫。“我觉得他以后会非常英俊的，”他说，拍拍大卫的小肚子，“就像他妈妈一样，还有他的祖母。爱迪是个特别美丽的女人。”

艾瑞克的母亲是他见过最美丽的Omega，至少一度如此，但这美貌没能持续太久。因为他父亲过早的离世断了他们的生计，自此爱迪就为生活所困，美丽也逐渐凋零。艾瑞克吞咽了一下，点点头，试图追忆她年轻时候的模样。他有一张她青春时的照片，摄于他们离开德国回到妈妈的故土波兰之前。这也是他为什么不喜欢来和阿嬷们一起聊天的原因。艾瑞克受不了怀旧之情，至少现在受不了了。但这好像是这群老家伙所剩下的唯一的东西。

“我听说哥德伯格先生不得不解雇了你，”伯格曼夫人终于说道，抬头看着艾瑞克，眼神比之前要犀利，仿佛一下就把他看穿了，“如今世道真是不好，犹太人居然不能为自己的同胞出头。如果我们不维护自己的权益，还有谁能呢？我对他十分失望。”

“如果异教徒们不愿意从一个变种人手里接货，他又能怎么办呢？”纳德雷夫人说，伯格曼夫人抿紧嘴唇，于是她朝她皱起眉，怂怂自己消瘦的肩膀，“别绕来绕去了，汉娜，我们都知道假装如此并不能改变事实。你难道会雇用一个变种人吗？”

“我会雇用艾瑞克·兰谢尔，”伯格曼夫人坚定地说，“他是个好孩子。而且如果没有工作，他要怎么抚养自己的孩子呢？”

“噢，我不知道，在我看来，他好像给自己找了个Alpha来照顾他，”纳德雷夫人锐利地看了艾瑞克一眼，显然为能在阿嬷们面前羞辱艾瑞克而感到心满意足——但艾瑞克没有退缩，他突然挺直脊背，扬起下颌，仿佛时刻准备回击。

“这是什么意思？”伯格曼夫人和其他人都回头看着艾瑞克，八卦使他们像鹰看见鸟儿一样兴奋起来，“我们漏过了什么喜讯吗？”

艾瑞克的下巴发痛，一秒钟后他才意识到这是因为他把后牙咬得太紧了。“不，”他说，“查尔斯邀请我去和他一起住， **纯粹的合租关系** ，直到我重新有能力搬出去。没什么喜讯。以后也不会有。”

“查尔斯？”霍罗威兹先生的眼睛瞪大了，简直像猫头鹰的，在老花镜下眨着眼，“那个小异教徒？”

“查尔斯·泽维尔是那个住在八层B户的男孩，棕发，漂亮的蓝眼睛。你记得的，爱迪有时会带他过来吃晚饭。”门德罗松先生显然很清楚哪个是查尔斯，艾瑞克差点忘了，只要一涉及到八卦，他就会突然间拥有照相机般的记忆力，“那个心灵感应者。他可能是个异教徒，但爱迪总是很有鉴别力，老是说查尔斯马上就会去牧师那里受洗的。”

伯格曼夫人看起来好像不确定这是桩丑闻还是喜事。“艾瑞克，告诉我你没有——”

“ **没有** 。”艾瑞克用自己所能做到最斩钉截铁的语气答道。

“他家里不是很有钱吗？”霍罗威兹先生无视了艾瑞克，直接跟门德罗松先生说道，“在上城区？我记得爱迪说过他们家很有钱。”

“他们把他逐出家门，断绝了关系。因为他是个变种人。”艾瑞克说，语气有点尖刻。他们四个回过头来一起用失望而不赞同的目光盯着他。艾瑞克本能地畏缩了一下，这是他对这种注视的下意识反应。“不过反正我们也没在一起，所以无所谓！合租只是为了省钱，等我攒够钱能搬出去为止。查尔斯是个绅士，所以也没必要担心。”

“哼，”伯格曼夫人说，“他长得可很漂亮，那个查尔斯。既然你母亲已经过失，没法替你鉴别他的用意，你还是应该把他带给我们来瞧瞧。”

“他没有什么用意！”艾瑞克觉得双颊滚烫，估计已经红了起来。他很希望大卫还在自己怀里，这样他好歹有点事情做，不用只是绝望地试图抑制伸手掐自己大腿的冲动。“什么事也没发生。什么事也不会发生。我不想要，也不需要一个Alpha，我自己就过得很好。这都是 **暂时** 的。”

阿嬷们面面相觑，仿佛他们才是心灵感应者，而不是查尔斯，可以沉默着用意念相沟通。最后，门德罗松先生说，“我们应该问问列博威兹牧师，看看他是怎么想的。”

艾瑞克强行把那从他胸腔里一路爬上来的喊叫咽了回去，试着深吸一口气，然后又深深呼出来。

“我来这儿是为了打听城里有没有一份合适的工作。不是为了推测查尔斯到底是君子还是小人。”

艾瑞克有点担心伯格曼夫人会宣布说完全皈依犹太教需要两年，所以查尔斯最好现在就开始——感谢上帝，她只是抬起一只手表示放弃，另一只还揽着大卫的小屁股。“好吧，好吧，只要注意点别让自己受伤，亲爱的。这可不利于产奶。”

旧世界的好规矩都去哪了？艾瑞克寻思着。在他进来时他们不该递给他一杯白兰地吗？

“您知道有没有招人的岗位吗？”艾瑞克说，依旧比他应该表现的要暴躁不少。门德罗松先生说，“我们会替你打听打听的，宝贝。如果没有，我可以去帮你找个 **媒人** 。这是一样的，甚至更好；现在你需要在家和孩子待在一起。你母亲已经不在了，但我敢肯定这里的Omega们都会乐意帮你说媒。”

艾瑞克不想要Alpha这件事显然让他们所有人都觉得印象深刻。

“谢谢。”他最后说，认定这不值得他大吵一架；毕竟，他们也不可能 **逼迫** 他去见媒人或者结婚。他低头看着大卫，想着要把他抱起来带回家，但在他碰到孩子之前，霍罗威兹先生就弯腰下去把婴儿从伯格曼夫人怀里举起，让大卫睡在自己臂弯里，朝他柔声呢喃，看着大卫蜷缩成一个更舒服的姿势，试着去抓自己的小脚。于是艾瑞克放弃了。他决定等阿嬷们把孩子抱过一轮之后再把他带走，至少这意味着他可以吃到一小块蛋糕，喝上一杯茶。虽然就他的年龄来说，抢小孩子的吃食确实有点丢人。

*

**四年之前** 。

查尔斯不是很清楚自己是怎么沦落到这个地步的；说实在的，这一整天都恍恍惚惚，各种情绪涌上心头，而他根本不知如何应对。他被赶出家门，送进城里，身边只有两个小小的行李箱。起先激愤的羞耻和恐惧的忧虑席卷而来，接着是被扔在街边带来的彻骨孤独感。他母亲的司机摇摇头，把车开走了。而他脑袋里闪过破碎的生活的片段——像个傻子似的提包站在纽约城中心，恐惧又孤单，只有十五岁。接着他转头打量自己将要住的地方。他母亲为他垫付了一个月的房租，这就是她愿意为她的变种人儿子所做的唯一事情。查尔斯记不大清自己是如何慢慢走进去，推开进入小单间的破烂大门，然后坐下来在床脚止不住地哭泣。门依旧面朝走廊大敞着，他不在乎被人看见。

不知怎的他就落到了这种地步，而他对此毫无对策。

“你在这儿呢，”兰谢尔夫人的声音从身后响起，然后她在他面前放了一杯茶和一块派，又摆了个叉子。她伸手抚摸他的头发，即使查尔斯对她而言只是个陌生男孩，那只手也带着近乎本能的母性的爱意。这让查尔斯又想哭了。“把它吃了，派会让一切都变好的。我只是不敢相信你父母居然能把你送到这儿，年纪还这么小！噢——你多大了，亲爱的？”

“十五岁。”查尔斯说，哽咽着。

“十五岁！他们怎么能对自己的孩子做这种事？”她抓住了自己花纹黯淡的围裙，攥紧拳头，把它揉皱了。但接着兰谢尔夫人又重新将它展平，仿佛也把自己糟糕的想法和情绪展平、推开了一样。“唔，现在你在这儿啦。我至少能给你点派吃。”

查尔斯迟疑着从桌面上拿起那把叉子，不确定自己是不是应该说点什么——他依旧觉得大脑一片空白，窘迫不堪，但还是照兰谢尔夫人说的做了。派很美味，依旧带着烤箱的余温，苹果馅也甘甜可口。“这太棒了，谢谢您。”他说，抬头望着兰谢尔夫人，朝她露出一个泪汪汪的微笑，一边试着不让自己想起家里的厨师。他永远也见不到他了。他也永远再见不到管家和女仆莎拉了。永远、永远也不会了。

“我很高兴你喜欢它，亲爱的。”兰谢尔夫人坐到查尔斯旁边的椅子上，双手整齐地交叠在桌面上，她自己那杯茶就搁在她小指边，已经有点冷了。“如果想吃第二块就跟我说，想吃第三块也没问题。我不是特地做的，只是犹太新年就要到了，用苹果做点东西总能让人觉得很有节日气氛。”

查尔斯尴尬地点点头，又咬了一口派。他突然意识到自己之前还从未见过一个活生生的犹太人呢。他读过福特的《国际犹太势力》，当然了，这是他们学校里要求读的，但兰谢尔夫人看起来既不像布尔什维克，也不像报纸上画的讽刺漫画，不过她确实把头发包在头巾里。他曾经粗心大意地断定所有犹太人都住在上东区，控制着媒体和世界银行。但兰谢尔夫人看起来和这些都没什么关系，她看起来也不像要为了烘焙原料的价钱而跟他斤斤计较的模样。

“我觉得变种是件很可爱的事，”片刻沉默之后，兰谢尔夫人说，朝他微笑起来。她肯定见过他手上的烙印了。“那么多的可能性，那么美的多元性。我自己不是个变种人，但我丈夫是，你知道，所以我的儿子也是。他现在在学校，不过随时都可能回来。他和你差不多大，事实上，上个月他刚满十二岁呢。能和变种小伙伴做朋友真是再好不过了。”

查尔斯咽下了一大口派。兰谢尔夫人看起来很年轻，不像会有一个和查尔斯年纪相仿的儿子（不过查尔斯也不觉得十二岁的小孩和他‘差不多大’），但这想法——一个可能的朋友，查尔斯不确定自己是该感到欣慰还是担忧，因为他在威彻斯特时和同龄人相处得实在不怎么好。即使在他们知道他是个心灵感应者之前，钱恩就已经教唆每个小孩都认为查尔斯是个怪胎了。

当他动弹拇指的时候，虎口处新烙上去的M还是会微微发痛，字母周围的皮肤依旧泛着红。他母亲看见它时，表情就好像见到了麻风病的初始征兆。查尔斯就是在那时知道一切都完了的。

“他的能力是什么？”他问道，不确定这问题是不是有点无礼；他的礼仪课可从没教过这个。

“艾瑞克能控制金属。”兰谢尔夫人说，把茶杯举起来捧在手心，“还有电流。他是个好孩子，很努力地学习如何控制能力——他以前偶尔会失控，但现在好多了。你的呢，亲爱的？”

查尔斯又吞咽了一下，垂下眼睛。“我是个心灵感应者。”他轻轻说，盯着他的‘M’。

兰谢尔夫人的手出现在他视线里，温柔地盖在他手上，挡住了那个烙印。“真可爱，”她真心实意地说，但查尔斯能听出她的声音有点犹疑，带着一点本能的忧虑，和所有得知他能力的人一样，“不过我会建议说，你可以告诉别人你的能力是共情。不是说这有什么值得难为情的，一点也不，但他们可能不会懂。”她的意图是如此友善，查尔斯几乎很难感到受伤，但心里还是有点微微刺痛。兰谢尔夫人非常善良，但他知道没人会完全接受自己的能力，在今天这样的日子里，这事实让人尤为难过。

他听见门外的厅堂里传来脚步声，然后门被推开了。外面站着一个男孩，手揣在兜里，他在跨进来的一瞬间就发现了查尔斯，立刻停住身子，朝他眨着睁得大大的眼睛。

这男孩高挑轻捷，像一匹小马，生着姜棕色的头发，嘴巴很宽；他穿着一件Omega式的校服，膝盖上打着补丁。他的肌肤是如此光洁完美，查尔斯以前只在杂志上见过这种面孔。他……唯一能形容他的词语就是漂亮。查尔斯想。他回望着他。

“妈妈，这是谁？”男孩看向兰谢尔夫人，问道。查尔斯过了一会儿才意识到他说的不是英语——他用的是一种查尔斯听不出来的语言，但查尔斯直接把他想表达的意思从兰谢尔夫人的意识里读了出来。

“这是查尔斯，”兰谢尔夫人说，特地用的英语，“他刚搬进来，就在我们楼下的房间里。我请他过来吃块派。别呆呆地盯着人家看啦，孩子，快过来坐下。”

那男孩——艾瑞克——把小书包挂到门后的勾子上，然后照做了，坐到查尔斯对面的椅子上。这使得查尔斯别无选择，只好望向他。并不是说看着他需要多勉强：艾瑞克双眼的颜色如同大西洋，嵌缀着长长的、Omega气质十足的卷翘睫毛，其中映射着吊灯的闪光……而且他也直勾勾地瞧着查尔斯。该死。查尔斯移开眼睛看着自己的派，但动作太慢了；艾瑞克已经注意到了他的凝视，现在他正想着查尔斯，好奇他的父母是谁，他为什么有这么一个异教徒式的名字，也好奇查尔斯为什么那样盯着自己看。

“你从哪儿来，查尔斯？”片刻后，艾瑞克问道。他讲话带着一点口音，不完全像德国，但也不像东欧那边的。查尔斯一向对地理很感兴趣，却不敢失礼地贸然发问。

“上城区。”查尔斯故意含糊其辞。不知怎的，艾瑞克一来，他就突然有点害羞，不想像一小时前跟兰谢尔夫人一起时那样毫无顾忌地说出自己的遭遇。

“查尔斯的家人和他分开了，”兰谢尔夫人说，措辞谨慎，让人感激，她拍拍他的手，“所以我们得把他当一家人，亲爱的。他是个变种人。”

这句话仿佛具有魔力。强烈的兴趣从艾瑞克脑海中迸发出来，他倾过身子，修长的手指抓住桌沿，仿佛想直接把它推开似的。“你是吗？”艾瑞克说，语气明快了不少，意识里展现出一团积极的热情和期盼，还有一点奇怪的如释重负，“我也是。看——”然后查尔斯的表在无人触碰的状态下从他手腕上滑落下来，浮动着飞到空中，在他面前，顶灯的光芒在其上闪烁出银色光彩。

这太棒了，这——查尔斯微笑起来，打心底想要微笑——看到了另一个有变种能力的男孩，一个不畏惧它的男孩，仿佛体内的压力猛然间消失，他全身的血液重新开始奔流。“真的很酷，”他说，伸手抓住手表；艾瑞克放开了它，看着它落回到查尔斯手里，又一次静止不动。

“你能做什么？”艾瑞克激动地问。

“我……”查尔斯停顿一下，看看兰谢尔夫人，然后说，“我是个共情者。”

“你不必对艾瑞克撒谎，亲爱的，我说的‘别人’里不包括他。”兰谢尔夫人说，探身又捏捏他的手，“艾瑞克，宝贝，查尔斯是个心灵感应者。不过我建议他最好跟别人说自己是个共情者。流言蜚语会少一点。”

艾瑞克审视地打量着查尔斯，从上到下瞥着他，好像在试图决定是否要相信查尔斯有心灵感应的能力。“那你能做什么呢？”最后，他问道，“你能听见别人的想法或者别的什么吗？”

 **或者别的什么** ，查尔斯非常小心地说，确保自己只是投射出了一句话，而没有对艾瑞克的大脑做别的事——艾瑞克的眼睛睁大了，他母亲的也是，接着艾瑞克露出微笑，又大又放肆的微笑，甜美而灿烂，以至于露出的牙齿显然有点过多。

“太棒了，”他说，满脸喜悦。这让查尔斯又有点想哭。因为艾瑞克是第一个，也是唯一一个对他的能力展露出兴奋，而非畏惧的人。

这金灿灿、暖融融的情绪在查尔斯胸腔里萦绕，久久挥之不去。这天傍晚剩下的时间里，兰谢尔夫人在准备晚餐，艾瑞克做着家庭作业，查尔斯则在他身边指导难题——那炽热的温暖感觉在他体内膨胀，直到燃烧起来变作一种绚丽夺目的光彩，比太阳还要明亮温柔。


	3. Chapter 3

深秋将尽，凛冬已至。树上最后几片叶子也枯萎凋零，皱缩着飘到地上。11月10日那天降了一点三英寸的大雪，打破了当地的纪录，整个城市都覆盖在一层薄冷的纯白雪被下——直到汽车和马匹的痕迹把地面重新糟蹋成灰色。

过去的四个冬天都鲜少下雪，所以当艾瑞克醒来发现窗外一片洁白景象时，着实吃了一惊。但惊喜没能持续太久;他们的取暖器近乎废用，整个公寓冷如冰窟，湿透了的裤子和袜子也根本干不了，而第二天上班就得用上它们。幸运的是，暴风雪来临时正赶上安息日，所以艾瑞克可以大半天都待在犹太人教会堂里，享受那如受福佑的温暖，把大卫抱在胸前，唱经班歌颂《旧约》。孩子在歌声里睡得很熟。不过到了第二天，艾瑞克和查尔斯得去一趟主街上的市场。那里挤满了推着小车的商贩，用意第绪语或俄语大声叫卖着自己的货物。

"我来抱着大卫，"查尔斯说，把孩子搂进怀里，大卫湿漉漉的小鼻子往查尔斯的大衣翻领上蹭着鼻涕，"我去买别的，你来买肉？"

通常来说，他们会和其他人一样先去施粥处排队领粥。但在月初，他们得花两美元储备点基础的吃用：肉食、炖汤的骨头、可以腌制储存的蔬菜。几个街区外就有一座"胡佛村"＊ ，厚纸板砌成的墙上盖着锡屋顶。这让艾瑞克清醒地意识到他现在之所以有栋像样的房子住，完全是靠查尔斯的好心施舍。如果没有查尔斯，他要么就得住进那种地方，要么就要被迫为肖工作。或者更糟。(＊胡佛村：美国大萧条时期供无家可归之人居住的简陋窝棚)

"可以。"艾瑞克说;他挑选肉类和讨价还价的功力都比查尔斯强多了。让查尔斯去买蔬菜比较好，买蔬菜不需要太多技巧。

他们分头行动。查尔斯向左走去，艾瑞克则右转走向屠户那边。他们扯起嗓子叫卖着，试图压过彼此的声音。他愈走近，愈能闻见生肉的血腥气。那丰厚的肉味使他的口腔开始分泌唾液，胃部因饥饿而抽缩成一团。但当然了，那些含血过多的肉是为异教徒准备的。艾瑞克忽视了他们的呼唤，径直走向那家他惯常去的犹太肉铺。丽普斯汀女士正用德语和意第绪语喊着价，手里捏着一块上好的小羊肉;她在熙攘人群中看见了艾瑞克，于是朝他微笑起来，忘了自己手里还拿着东西，直接抓着羊肉朝他挥起了手。

"艾瑞克，见到你真好，"她说着，朝称肉的小秤倾倾身子，"你最近怎么样？"

"不错，谢谢你。"她货摊上的托盘里一如既往地盛着各式各样的肉，满满当当几乎要溢出来，有羊肉、牛肉、鸡肉;甚至还有一些火鸡，虽然感恩节已经过去，而她的大多数顾客又不需要过异教的圣诞节。艾瑞克手套里塞着一点零钱，他瞥着盘子，寻思着如何让这点钱物尽其用，"哪种最便宜？"

这把买卖结束得很快。艾瑞克将那几包用油纸裹好的熏牛肉揣进臂弯里，朝丽普斯汀女士点点头，转身打算回去找查尔斯——然后他怔住了，目光越过市场，直勾勾住对面的男人， **那个怪物** 。一颗铅球坠进他胃里。

突然之前，他再也感受不到肌肤上寒冷空气留下的刺痛; 风全都吸进他肺里，在那儿结冰，冻住了他的五脏六腑。他脚下好像生了根，深扎进地面去，把他固定在那儿，无处可逃，只能看着整个市场在他眼前旋转。熙熙攘攘的人群——暂时地——没有注意到这个在路中间僵住的男孩，他的心脏跳到了喉咙里。

他无法移开目光。他无法停止注视，恐惧万分地注视着那个过分熟悉的脑袋转过来，有人跟他说了什么，于是那薄嘴唇咧开扭曲出一个微笑。而艾瑞克知道，艾瑞克 **知道** 他们的视线终会交汇——

 ** _艾瑞克_ ？**查尔斯的声音在他脑袋里响起，然后艾瑞克整个人像颗蛋似的碎了，蛋黄流出来，泼得到处都是。

他绝望地试图从人群之中挤出一条路，用手肘猛捣着闪避动作过慢的人，但根本不够快，还不够快——艾瑞克几乎能试出轻轻的呼吸扑在自己后颈上，脉搏在耳边跳动如癫狂的鼓点——他使用了自己的能力，把人们从自己面前 **扯** 开，拽着他们的手表、婚戒和口袋里的硬币强拉出一条路，让自己能沿着街道狂奔下去，直到切进一条小胡同里，背靠着冰冷刺骨的砖墙，眼睛大睁，挣扎着喘息，双手扶住大腿，充斥着冷气的肺部灼烧起来。

 **他** 跟上来了吗？艾瑞克不知道，不确定身后是否有人跟着，他感受着周围的金属，却不能肯定它们是在追着他，还仅仅是在移动——他的意识癫狂无助。查尔斯跟了上来，对着他的耳朵说了些什么，但他无视了他。他顺着胡同跑到下一条街上，然后冲进他们的廉租楼，门在身后关上。艾瑞克一步跨过两阶楼梯，周身那彻骨的寒意变成一种高烧似的烫热，从里到外折磨着他。

等他终于到了他们住的那一层楼时，他跌进公寓，迅速转身用尽全力把门猛关住，又用能力上了锁。片刻之后，艾瑞克双膝一软。他瘫倒下去，浑身颤抖着跌在地板上，几秒以后才意识到那种痛苦古怪的啜泣声是他自己发出来的。

在最初几分钟里，这是他能听到的全部动静。那恐怖扭曲的咯咯抽噎声，仿佛他在往外呛血。他仿佛真的尝到了血味，在他口腔里，咸咸的，血还从他面颊上淌下去，聚集在唇角。

等到他终于听见查尔斯慢慢走上楼梯，来到门外时，仿佛已经过去了一个世纪。他感受查尔斯进入了他的意识。 ** _艾瑞克？甜心，没事的。你很安全_** 。一股古怪的、近乎可觉的安抚感，好像有只手抚过他的眉弓。 ** _大卫在我这儿呢_** 。

起先，艾瑞克根本没法动弹;即使他真切地听到了查尔斯的脚步声，知道他就站在门另一侧，口袋里的金属钱币冰冷刺骨、嗡嗡作响，艾瑞克的四肢也无法做出回应，能力也不行，他甚至打不开门。

"你现在没事了，"查尔斯说出声来，声音朦朦胧胧的，"你现在安全地在家。能让我进来吗？"

艾瑞克缓慢窘迫、颇不情愿地移了移身子，拉开门锁，腾出足够的空间让门能向里敞开。他依旧蜷缩着坐在地上，双臂环绕膝盖，紧紧搂着自己。仿佛一松手，他就会因为剧烈的颤抖而四分五裂。

查尔斯安静地走进来，把门关好。一阵沙沙声，然后是轻柔的呢喃，接着他出现在艾瑞克面前，把大卫递给他，把他的宝宝递给他。

有什么东西在艾瑞克内脏里扭曲起来，他摇摇头，动作过于猛烈——让他的太阳穴一阵抽动——但查尔斯善解人意地朝后退了退，在离艾瑞克几步远的地方坐下，把大卫搁在自己大腿上。当艾瑞克抬头与他对视时，查尔斯湛蓝的双眼满含关切。他受不了这种凝望，于是闭上眼睛。

"我今晚会一直在这儿。"查尔斯说。艾瑞克把头靠在紧闭的门上，恶心反胃，觉得自己很蠢——为这样过激的反应感到窘迫，但却毫无办法、提心吊胆地等待着听到下一声敲门声。

"没人会来的。"片刻后，查尔斯柔声说。艾瑞克竭尽全力试图相信他。

很长一段时间，四周一片沉寂。只有墙边取暖器的抽气声和艾瑞克的紊乱心跳。他的能力让他能感应到查尔斯的血液随稳定的脉搏传遍全身，还有大卫那与之相似的小小律动，两道鲜红的生命循环在金属的世界里稳定运转。他感应着周围的餐具、烟斗和身边所有人身上的金属物件。艾瑞克还能远远地感应到地板上搁着的肉，查尔斯购置的蔬菜装在袋子里，放在他右侧某处。有那么一会儿，艾瑞克担心自己会吐出来，但反胃的感觉最终渐渐淡去了。

五英尺外，大卫发出一声不安的啜泣;查尔斯呢喃了几句，想让他安静下来，但艾瑞克知道这种哭叫意味着什么。大卫饿了，在被喂饱之前，他绝不会停止哭泣。啜泣逐渐变成大哭，尖厉刺耳，久不停歇。艾瑞克睁开眼睛，看着查尔斯担心地照看着大卫，把他搁在自己大腿上，倾过身子去橱柜里找大卫装着婴儿流食的奶瓶——大卫坚持不懈地尖叫嚎哭，听起来几乎要喘不上气，但当查尔斯坐回到地板上，试着把奶瓶递给他时，大卫却烦躁地转开脸去。

艾瑞克应该在那儿，他该去喂饱自己的孩子。应该由他去抚摸大卫柔软发丝、替他擦去眼泪，应该由他在大卫耳边哼唱摇篮曲，把他安抚好。但艾瑞克什么也没做。他只是坐在地上，像具空荡荡的躯壳，看着查尔斯挣扎着独自完成这一切，一边在心里绝望地希冀自己可以对此时发生的一切都无知无感。

“吃吧，宝贝，”查尔斯呢喃道。他皱着眉，嘴角向下抿紧；他用奶瓶的软嘴蹭着大卫的小嘴唇，但大卫只是哭泣不止，拼命看向艾瑞克的方向，伸着小手想要找妈妈。

“我不能，”于是艾瑞克对他说道，并不在乎大卫能不能听得懂——他知道他听不懂，他恨自己没有上前把孩子搂在怀里，他恨自己只是坐在这儿，看起来像世界上最糟糕的母亲。放任另一个男人去照料大卫，而他甚至还不是大卫的父亲。“我不行，就——就自己拿好奶瓶——”

查尔斯什么也没说，只是继续着手上的动作，温柔地摇动着怀里的孩子，朝他发出平静的嘘声。艾瑞克能感觉到查尔斯向自己投射出了温暖镇静的情绪，映在肌肤上，而后渗进骨骼。查尔斯把大卫抱紧，在他额头上印下一个吻。

最终，大卫的哭声变低了，渐渐变成小小的啜泣，直到最后他呜咽一声，转头看着查尔斯手上的奶瓶，张开小嘴咬住奶嘴，吮了起来。

“这就对啦，”查尔斯松了口气，说，“这就对啦，亲爱的。你真是个好孩子，大卫。”

艾瑞克只是久久地望着他们。大卫吮着奶嘴。直到他喝下去半瓶，艾瑞克才口说，“让我看看他。”他站起身来，走到查尔斯身边，伸出双臂。

查尔斯没有犹豫；他把大卫举起来，让艾瑞克抱住孩子。大卫立刻把小脸贴住艾瑞克的肩膀，小小的手松松地揪住艾瑞克大衣上的羊毛。查尔斯继续给他举着奶瓶。在这样的姿势下，艾瑞克只能看见大卫的头顶心，漂亮的棕发服帖地生在那小脑袋上，孩子白皙的颈背被伯格曼夫人为他织的棕色小毛衣的高领给遮住了。艾瑞克从查尔斯身边转开身，在公寓里来回踱步，走到取暖器附近，又走回来。他一次次地轻抚着大卫的小小脊椎，好像在道歉。艾瑞克的手贴在婴儿的脊背上，显得过分修长。

“我真的很爱你，”他用意第绪语告诉大卫。因为查尔斯在听，所以他不想用英语，这样会显得很尴尬。大卫打了个奶嗝，好在没有吐出来。他伸出一只手，把凉凉的小手指贴在艾瑞克颈窝里。

他们身后传来一阵沙沙声，随后是冰柜打开的吱嘎声。艾瑞克把买来的肉和蔬菜依次放了进去。在艾瑞克恐慌地从市场逃开之前，他们只来得及买了这些东西。艾瑞克没回头看。但当又一次踱回到厨房时，他把查尔斯放在桌上的奶瓶拿了起来，让大卫吃完剩下的半瓶。他大声吮着奶嘴，直到把最后一点也吃尽。

接着，就只剩下水灌入壶里的声音。有人划着了一只火柴，嘶嘶的火焰点燃了潮湿的木柴，炉子里劈啪作响。

他深吸了一口气。“我不会让任何人伤害你的。”查尔斯对着静默的空气说。当艾瑞克看向他时，他已经背过身去。浓密的深色鬈发贴着他的脖颈，蓝色的卡狄根羊毛衣紧紧贴在他肩上，明显已经太小了。他紧紧抓着炉子的边沿，苍白的指节尽数变白。“再也不会了。”

艾瑞克什么也没说，觉得喉咙被什么东西哽住。但他不确定自己是因为查尔斯毫无必要、自作主张的保护欲生气，还是因为别的什么，什么更不受欢迎的情绪。

查尔斯动了动，依旧面对着火炉。他低头沉思了一会儿，接受了艾瑞克的无言的不悦。“公共浴室里没人。我要去洗个澡。”

“好吧。”艾瑞克看着查尔斯拿了一套换洗的衣服、一条毛巾和一壶热水走出了公寓。他一出门，艾瑞克就从餐桌下拉出一把椅子，紧挨着炉子，抱着大卫朝向尚未冷却的余温，让孩子多少暖和一点。

那天晚上，最后的柴火也燃尽了，取暖器依旧靠着墙壁挣扎着滋滋作响，却毫不管用。这是至今为止最冷的一夜。艾瑞克蜷缩在从旧公寓里拿来的两床被子下，把大卫从摇篮里薄薄的婴儿毯里抱出来，紧紧搂在怀里，这样能更暖和一些。大卫自己也是个小小的热源，紧贴着艾瑞克的身子，每次呼吸都吐出一点热气。

即使在被窝里，艾瑞克依旧抖个不停。他知道这里面至少有一部分原因是因为他糟糕的情绪。他的手紧攥成拳，贴着大卫的后背，双眼紧闭，眼皮几乎发痛。但这些都没法抵御严寒——寒冷击破层层屏障，一路冻结至骨髓。在入睡之前，艾瑞克想要给大卫再喂点婴儿流食，却发现奶瓶里的液体全结成了冰。大卫在睡眠中咕哝着，焦躁而不悦。

房间另一头，查尔斯在单薄简陋的床铺上翻了个身，地板吱嘎作响；艾瑞克把眼睛睁开一条小缝，透过浓重的黑暗看着查尔斯身体的剪影。他把毯子拉过头顶，抖得几乎和艾瑞克一样厉害。他肯定——他肯定快要冻死了。但他还是躺在地板上，看都没看艾瑞克一眼，也忽视了就在旁边的床铺。

如果查尔斯是个Omega，或者哪怕是个女人，艾瑞克也在几小时前就叫他上床来了。但——但是，查尔斯是个男性Alpha。和他同床违背了艾瑞克的原则。而不管查尔斯怎么想，只有这些原则才能保护他的安全。无论天气有多冷，即使艾瑞克能看见自己的呼吸在空气中凝成白雾，即使窗户上布满冰花，连他们贫薄的体温都能产生肉眼可见的薄汽。

可……这是查尔斯的床，艾瑞克却睡在上面。这是他的公寓，他没有义务让艾瑞克和大卫住进来，尤其是艾瑞克还表现得如此不知好歹。而这是查尔斯，显然他宁可在地板上冻死，也不想强迫艾瑞克做什么会让他不舒服的事。

最后，基本的道德礼节占了上风，于是艾瑞克启开唇瓣——冰冷的空气立刻涌进去，冻僵了他的喉咙——他的声音嘶哑，“查尔斯，过来吧。”

从毯子颤抖的样子，他能看出查尔斯并没睡着。但过了好一会儿，查尔斯的脑袋才从被子底下冒出来，在昏暗的灯光下，他的面容一片惨白，“怎——怎么了？”他问。

艾瑞克想要退缩，闭上嘴什么也不讲。但他没法这么做。“太冷了。过来到床上，你在外面会死的。”

地板又开始吱嘎作响。查尔斯听起来很迟疑。“……你确定？我…我不想强迫你。”

“别逞强了，”艾瑞克说，语气严厉，他不该这么对查尔斯，但现在他实在有点惊慌，五脏六腑都纠结起来；他朝床点点头，不耐烦地想让查尔斯快点上来躺好，这样他就能缩回被褥里重新试着平静下来。“快来，这纯粹是互利，别多想。你的体温能让大卫更暖和点。”

“你说得太——太有诱惑力了。”查尔斯的牙齿不住打颤。他站起身，把褥子围在身上，挪到床边。这几秒钟肯定让他无比痛苦。他必须先把身上的被子拽下来，盖在查尔斯和大卫身上，让自己毫无防备地直接暴露在低温之下，然后才能小心地掀开床褥一角，钻进去。刚一上来，查尔斯就重新蜷成一团，他抖得如此厉害，整个床架都跟着一起晃动。

 ** _没事的_** 。艾瑞克试着告诉自己。他们俩离得很近，膝盖几乎蹭在一起。查尔斯的脑袋搁在艾瑞克的枕头上，呼吸拂过艾瑞克冰凉的鼻尖。不知怎的，他的气息既让人惊恐，又奇异地使人感到安慰。辛辣、尖锐、无可避免，随每一次吸气而逐渐湮没艾瑞克的感官。这让他从里到外都抽缩起来，让他想要逃开，抱起大卫然后立刻消失，外面的冰雪可能还要更安全一点。但同时，它闻起来也很熟悉，以那种特定的方式与美好的往昔回忆相联结。艾瑞克绝望地在脑海里攫住那些记忆，在这紧张昏沉的黑夜里，它们仿佛能为他提供一点庇护。

他和查尔斯已经相识好多年了，但当艾瑞克觉出查尔斯将共情的意识伸入自己脑海里时，还是吃了一惊。如此温柔，犹豫不决而沉寂无声，仿佛朝艾瑞克伸出了一只供他握住的手。这既是一声邀请，也是一句询问。当艾瑞克平静地接受了它，允许查尔斯更加深入自己的脑海时，查尔斯的嘴唇上掠过一种接近于微笑的弧度。

查尔斯闭上双眼，呢喃道，“睡吧，”查尔斯身体的颤抖渐渐缓和了，他的体温也使被窝里的温度变得可以忍受。

艾瑞克静静地望着查尔斯的面容放松下来，在艾瑞克脑海里的意识渐渐抽离，呼吸变得平缓规律。但直到查尔斯轻微的打鼾响过了好几个小时，艾瑞克身上的颤栗才渐渐平歇——终于，他安静地躺在那儿，双眼大睁，凝视着黑暗一点点吻出查尔斯面容的轮廓。直到太阳升起时，他才最终合上了沉重的眼皮。

*

查尔斯不情不愿、昏昏沉沉地缓缓醒来，耳边满是纽约市里的车喇叭轰鸣和行人的大喊大叫。天色还暗着，但他觉得久违的舒服。查尔斯放任自己又闭了一会儿眼睛，才慢慢睁眼看向枕头另一边的艾瑞克。

艾瑞克还在沉睡；他修长浓黑的睫毛衬着面颊，那经久不绝的焦虑神色终于从脸上消失，使他的面容看起来比醒着时更年轻。他的呼吸很柔和，一呼一吸，和大卫可爱的鼾声彼此应和。孩子紧紧贴在艾瑞克胸前，一只小手蜷缩着搭在他的睡衣上。

在这儿，在床上，在这闻起来有艾瑞克的Omega气息、闻起来像家的被窝里，查尔斯后知后觉地反映过来：他应了。他的**在两，tui之间挺立起来。

上帝啊，他想着，盯着艾瑞克，祈祷——祈祷这是他的生活。祈祷他可以每天早上都像这样醒来，在他美丽的Omega身边，在他——他们的——孩子身边。祈祷他可以倾身过去把艾瑞克吻醒，触碰他的臀部，他的大腿——把自己温柔又坚定地贴在艾瑞克身上，而艾瑞克很开心他拥着自己，他邀请他这么做——

即使只是动动念头，查尔斯的呼吸就粗重起来。他翻身趴在床上，双手坚定地搁在身体两侧，离自己的**远远的。虽然他现在最想做的事情就是she出来，但是查尔斯很清楚自己最好别奢望艾瑞克会不介意，也别自欺欺人地认为艾瑞克醒来后不会闻见他身上的jy味道。

但那欲望还是像活物般在他胃里悸动着，翻身躺着也没能阻止艾瑞克浓重甜蜜的信息素气味一股股飘散到他鼻端——查尔斯可以发誓，自大卫出生后，那味道一天比一天变得更强了。仿佛艾瑞克的身体正试着给他吸引来一个Alpha，渴求着再次怀孕。这是个荒谬的想法。也许他疯了。也许，那种从见到艾瑞克第一眼起就开始的狂热爱恋在这些年里都没能有回应之后，欲望终于在他体内狂乱地发酵了，成为某种恐怖、腐烂而癫狂的情愫。

但查尔斯完全肯定自己再也忍不下去了之后，他觉得自己需要点新鲜空气，于是从被窝里爬起来，两条腿荡在床边。这时候，他听见艾瑞克的呢喃从身后传来，“几点了？”

上帝。艾瑞克偏偏在这时候醒来。“刚过八点，”随着床垫里的弹簧一声吱嘎作响，查尔斯双脚落到地面上，在心里祈祷着**赶快软下去。他慢慢挪到炉子旁边，把水壶搁上去，然后才想起来他们没柴火了。“我们没柴火了。”他大声说。

在他身后，大卫发出一声不悦的啜泣，好像很不开心被他们俩的声音吵醒——而他自己在昨天晚上把艾瑞克吵醒了至少三回，大哭大叫着要他给自己换尿布。查尔斯听见艾瑞克掀开了被子，爬起身。等他确定艾瑞克没再看过来之后，查尔斯转过身，看着他把大卫在摇篮里安抚好，给他盖上小毯子。

“我去拿点，”查尔斯开口打破沉默，然后去拿自己的大衣和靴子。他不停地分心瞥着艾瑞克，以至于动作有点笨拙奇怪。艾瑞克正站在厨房桌子旁边，给大卫倒出一些奶粉——尽管现在水都结冰了，奶可能甚至没法泡开。

外面冷得彻骨，未被铲净的积雪被风吹成小堆。但感谢上帝，商铺在这种恶劣的天气里依旧开着门，查尔斯得以立刻买到两大捆沉甸甸的柴火，一手揽着一捆，慢慢朝家走去，一边小心翼翼地注意别在积雪下的黑冰上滑倒。在这座城市里，雪后这种冰很多。再次感谢上帝，他今年在工地里干了这么久的活儿，体力非常好，能一口气把这两捆柴火搬上三楼。

等查尔斯进门时，艾瑞克已经又回到了床上，蜷缩着试着保留一点体温；他看见查尔斯手里的木头，开口说，“老天，这里比艾玛·福斯特的ru头还要冷。”

查尔斯大笑起来，把两捆柴火放好。他从大衣口袋里掏出折叠小刀，切断其中一捆的绳子，把木头都摊开；他往炉子里丢了三四根，又放进去一些旧报纸便于引燃，最后划亮一根火柴，把炉子点燃。旧报纸烧出的火焰一瞬间带来一股暖意，拂过他面颊，简直像热带地区吹来的微风。他开心地叹了口气，举起冰凉的双手，凑过去取暖。“好啦，”他说，越过肩膀往后瞥着艾瑞克，“我们的脚趾很快就能恢复知觉了。”

“脸能恢复知觉，我就满足了。”艾瑞克嘟囔道。查尔斯冲着他笑了，起身——然后停住了，寻思着，在公寓暖和起来的这会儿回到床上取暖，和艾瑞克躺在一起，会不会有点冒失？

很有可能。于是查尔斯又转回来，伸手拿过坩埚，加了一点粗制燕麦，想做点稀粥来当早饭。这至少能填饱肚子。

他又烧了一壶水，等会儿能冲大卫的奶粉，不停地做着早上的家务，让自己忙得团团转；他能觉出艾瑞克一直盯着自己，但他并没有回头，不想去看艾瑞克脸上的表情，也不想用能力去探究艾瑞克此时的想法。昨天晚上是……是他们很久以来最亲密的一夜。艾瑞克很紧张，查尔斯不想知道他现在是否感到后悔。在过去的这一年里，他一直在心中小心地维护着一簇希望的火焰，微弱到只是刚好不至熄灭。而昨夜正是一股轻柔的风，使它猛然之间燃得特别旺。他不想让它失控。

*

**_十五个月前_** 。

查尔斯能觉出从楼下一路到兰谢尔公寓门前，都聚集着熙攘人群，各式各样的意识像白噪音般流入他脑海中。现在他正站在外面，盯着这扇门，在心里寻思这一切是否是个错误。这不是他的宗教，他的文化——他不知道按这儿的礼仪应该怎么做，是上前去敲门，还是直接走进去。他甚至不确定作为一个异教徒，他是否有资格来到这儿。他很确定自己所知甚少，因此想尽办法也不想做出冒失的举动，但他只是……他必须来。他必须来表示敬意，并且确认艾瑞克一切都好——不管对现在来说，“都好”到底意味着什么。他都必须来。

上帝。查尔斯能说点什么不糟糕的话？儿时他母亲曾给他上过详尽完整的礼仪课，逼他钻研各式各样、不同程度表示敬意的方法，细致到应对不同的食物应该使用哪种勺子。但不知怎的，她从没教过他如何应对这种状况。当穷尽全力才能想象出的最坏的事情发生在他所爱之人身上时，他应该做些什么，说些什么呢？

他不安地把重心从一只脚挪到另一只脚上，什么办法都想不出，最后还是敲响了门。一个年纪较长、消瘦的女性Omega打开了门。“你好？”她有浓重的俄罗斯口音，说起话来叫人几乎听不懂。

查尔斯的目光越过她的肩膀，看见一群穿着黑色衣服的人，用意第绪语、俄语、波兰语和英语呢喃着相互交谈，一根高高的大蜡烛在厨房桌子上燃烧；艾瑞克没出现在他视野所及处，但查尔斯能感觉出来，他在这儿，在哀悼者之中有一道青涩的意识的空白。“我来表示悼念，”他说，伸手摘下帽子，把它贴在胸前，“我能进来吗？”

那女人久久地看着他，目光严肃，眼神尖厉敏锐，仿佛正试着击破他那心灵感应的能力。但最后她说，“好吧”然后让他进来了，在他身后关上门。

几个成年人在查尔斯进来时转过了脸，谈话几乎立刻转换了语种，他们全都不讲英语了——他不需要探察，就知道他们一定是在议论他，也许在讨论在如今这种状况下，他应不应该被允许和艾瑞克靠得这么近，在这悲伤的仪式里，又该不该容忍一个异教徒Alpha走进门来。不过，当他走过人群时，没人阻拦他。他绕过一群举着经书、边念边摇晃的正统教徒Alpha。他们头上缠着白色头巾，喃喃地读着希伯来语。有人轻轻地唱起了男中音。

在这儿做什么是对的呢？查尔斯觉得尴尬又窘迫。他的套装简陋廉价、并不合身，虽然其他人穿得都和他差不多穷酸，但他们还是能奇迹般地融入进这氛围里，查尔斯却永远不行。这不是他的文化，不是他的家。好像也没人想和他说话。如果爱迪在这儿……他用力吞咽了一口空气，试着摆脱喉间突然出现的哽塞感。当然，她不再这儿。这就是问题所在。

既然她不在，他就得竭尽全力试着——试着表现得礼貌一点，即便他根本不知道怎么举止才算礼貌。查尔斯寻思着，他的下颌紧绷起来。最后他放松肩膀，抿紧嘴唇，一路穿过房间，慢慢从挤在小公寓的人群里开出一条路，走向他察觉到艾瑞克意识所在的地方。

艾瑞克正坐在窗户旁的地板上。他低低地坐在那儿，双腿交叉，看起来刚刚被打扮过，那整洁一新的模样与无力蜷坐的姿态诡异地并存着，这是一幅严肃而符合礼节的完美画面，只有他翻领上撕裂的缎带微微破坏了这种效果。查尔斯从没见过艾瑞克这副样子，如此克制，如此……安静平和，一动不动。他眼下有漆黑青紫的阴影，面色如此苍白，好像体内所有的鲜血都已流失殆尽，在漆黑套装的映衬下显出一种难以掩饰的白皙。他看上去、感觉起来都像一只鬼魂。查尔斯在几英尺外踌躇着，甚至更加不确定自己应该做什么了。艾瑞克甚至没抬眼看他。

最终，查尔斯迈步上前，在艾瑞克身边坐下，竭力控制着自己的动作，同时试着无视艾瑞克的反应。在闻见查尔斯信息素的一瞬间，艾瑞克就瑟缩了一下——艾瑞克自己闻起来有股苦涩的麝香味。

“节哀顺变，”查尔斯说，尽可能地轻柔，低头看着自己的手，“爱迪是——她是个很特别的好人。”

一阵长长的沉默。

“除非我先开口，不然你没资格跟我讲话。”艾瑞克说，声音破碎颤抖，几乎无法识别，仿佛他的喉咙已经因为哭泣而撕裂损毁，“ ** _异教佬_** 。”

查尔斯用余光瞥了他一眼，但艾瑞克只是一动不动地盯着窗户。盯着窗户本身看，而不是越过窗户凝望风景。他眼神空洞，好像瞎了。查尔斯觉出胸腔里一阵崩溃的疼痛，心脏和肺腑都碎裂成片。他比任何时候都更希望自己能有逆转时间、修补一切的能力。他如此清醒地感知着自己的身体，它和艾瑞克的贴得很近。艾瑞克的手指抵在大腿上，紧张地蜷缩着，几个Omega在他们身边低语， ** _我们是不是该去把那个男孩从他身边赶开？_**

但在他们能这么做之前，在查尔斯打算自己起身离开之前，艾瑞克又开口了。

“谢谢你。”他说，“她——她会很开心的，见到你在这儿。”

查尔斯眼后灼烧着刺痛起来，他抵御着一种奇怪的冲动——想蜷起身子把膝盖贴在胸前，像个孩子般紧紧抱住自己，他应该——他不知道自己应该为艾瑞克做些什么，不很清楚，但他能肯定他绝不应表现得孩子气。他应该做个好朋友，温柔，不具威胁性，竭尽全力使艾瑞克感到舒适放松。

“安息日我还是会来的，如果你愿意的话，”他轻柔地说，“而且我能……你不必自己一个人待着。我可以，我可以留下来，确保你一切都好。给你做饭，或者别的什么。”

他把手伸进口袋里，掏出一小块蜡纸包裹的小方块，那是他从一辆小推车上买来的巧克力软糖。他把它推过地板，放到艾瑞克膝盖旁边。这花了他一周的生活费，但只要能艾瑞克稍微开心一点，即使只是品尝到巧克力的这种微弱的开心，一切也都值得。

艾瑞克犹豫了一下，但最终还是伸手把巧克力捡了起来，握在手心里。“你真好，查尔斯。”

“只要你想，我就会去杀了他。”查尔斯难以自控地开口说道，语气凶狠。他的声音变得甚至更低，竭尽全力避免自己失控。“你知道，我很擅长搏斗，我可以——我一定会杀了他，然后你就再也不用害怕了。”他双手在大腿上紧握成拳，随时准备着。但艾瑞克——艾瑞克只是用形同死物的双眼看着他，然后摇摇头。

“他是个变种人，查尔斯，”他说，“他不可战胜。你不觉得如果有可能的话，我自己就会把他杀了吗？”

查尔斯绷紧下颌，紧紧咬住牙齿——但接着他就强迫自己放松下来了，在这么多人面前失控发火，不会让艾瑞克感觉更好。“我能做到。”他说，不论如何还是强调道，但在心底，他并不确定自己是否足够勇敢。真希望他能鼓起勇气。“这事儿不能就这么算了。他不能就这么安然无恙地走开。”

艾瑞克对此发出一声近乎嗤笑的响动，其中不含任何幽默的意味。“他总是能安然无恙地走开，”他说，再次移开视线，眼睛失焦，“这就是生活，查尔斯。在这儿住了三年，你还是不懂。你永远都不会懂。”

查尔斯明白的，他想，比他愿意明白的要多得多。从打搬进这里以后，他就早早失去了那种天真。而他一直对此毫无感激之意，直到此时此刻。如果没有过那样的事情，他现在该有多幼稚天真啊。

“我们今天应该做安息日白面包。”艾瑞克轻轻说。然后查尔斯朝他倾过身去。

他把手盖在艾瑞克的手上，动作轻柔；艾瑞克绷紧了身体，但没有反抗。查尔斯说，“她比爱生命本身还要更爱你，比一切都要更爱你，艾瑞克。这种爱充斥着她意识的每一个角落，占据了她身体的每一盎司，我宁可放弃一切也想在我的家庭里获得这种爱。爱迪她——她是我见过最棒的人。每一天，她都在为你是她的儿子这件事而感到骄傲。我对天发誓，事实如此。”

查尔斯听见艾瑞克轻轻吸了一口气，闪烁的泪水从他眼里涌出，然后他闭上双眼。沉默纠缠着空气，持续了很长时间。艾瑞克挣扎着让自己恢复平静，查尔斯努力试图不去盯着他看。直到最后，艾瑞克把手从查尔斯手心里抽出来，交叠着搁在腿上。

“我先走了。”查尔斯读出了这个信号，说道，“如果你需要什么东西，任何东西，只要——我就在楼下，好吗？如果你想让我上来，只要在脑子里想想我就好啦。等会儿大家都走了，我会上来再看看你。不管是什么事。不管是什么时间。这样好吗？”

艾瑞克点头，只点了一下。动作僵硬，几乎像一次抽搐。

“好吧，”查尔斯说。他站起身，从裤子上拍去并不存在的灰尘，忽视了周围人重新向他投来的目光。这目光回荡过来如同钟摆，让他感到太过赤裸，颇不自在，但肯定没有艾瑞克给他的感觉那么糟。

查尔斯走下楼梯，安然无恙地回到自己空旷安静的公寓里。他躺到床上，把脸埋进枕头里，极尽全力试图忘记那种恐怖的感觉——整个世界都破裂粉碎，零落成了一千片，而再也、再也无法复原了。

*

一月初，艾瑞克终于找到了工作，正赶在凛冬最寒冷的时节——每条街都冰溜溜的，盖满积雪，只在中央铲出一条窄窄的小径，供人们摩肩接踵、颇不舒适地挤过去。没什么值得兴高采烈的，只是在下西区的一家仓库里做类似秘书的活儿，只需要在运货的车夫拉来货物、放肆地上下打量他时填好货单、发布指令就好了。

不过，总归有薪水拿，比待在家里照看大卫要好一点。所以，尽管查尔斯晚点时候就会回家，艾瑞克还是抵御不住诱惑，直接跑去了他工作的餐厅，想把好消息告诉他。幸福快乐和如释重负的情绪在他体内冒着泡泡，好像一座苏打喷泉。

查尔斯傍晚时分打工的餐厅就在街角，宽敞的窗户视野极佳，能纵览两侧街道。透过擦亮的玻璃，艾瑞克看见查尔斯正在收银台后面和厨师说话，腰上系着围裙，穿着一件漂亮的制服衬衫，每晚回家前，他会把它脱掉。它看起来比查尔斯其它别的衣服都要体面，整洁如新，在肩膀处有点窄，所以当他弯下腰从厨师那儿结果一个托盘时，艾瑞克隔着马路也能看见那蓝色纽扣下肌肉紧绷的漂亮线条。

艾瑞克紧紧咬住自己面颊内侧的肉，警告自己别多看。自从他允许查尔斯在床上睡觉以后，这变得甚至更难了。不过查尔斯小心谨慎，从没做过任何出格的事。如果艾瑞克不是经常见到他在枕头上流口水，或在梦里放屁的话，他都要疑心查尔斯是在耍阴招，试图用那不经意间故意流露出的性感一点点攻下艾瑞克的心。不过，艾瑞克还是花了好几个月才能鼓起勇气站在这儿，隔着半条街在寒风里怔怔地盯着查尔斯，竭尽全力试图让自己别失控——最后还是大卫被冷风吹得不开心，发出一声犹犹豫豫的哭叫，这才把艾瑞克的注意力拽回来。他继续往前走，用能力推开餐厅的门，踏进温暖得让人心生感激的室内。

在门摇晃着关上的一瞬间，风铃叮咚作响，查尔斯立刻就盯住了他。即使隔着整个餐厅，艾瑞克也能看见那双蓝眼睛微微瞪大了——他是个心灵感应者，但艾瑞克还是有办法让他感到惊讶。这不应该是什么多开心的事儿，可当艾瑞克绕过餐厅的桌椅，朝他走过去时，脸上还是悄悄露出微笑。在这个时候，餐厅里没有多少人。他坐到收银台旁边的座位上，把大卫抱到腿上。

“柠檬水？”艾瑞克问，注意到查尔斯的眼睛盯住自己的嘴唇。查尔斯颤了一下，好像被吓了一跳。但接着他就转过身去，拿起一个清洁的玻璃杯，从水罐里汲了点水，把一片黄柠檬搁在上面以作装饰，然后把杯子滑过吧台，递到艾瑞克等待着的手里。

“这倒挺新奇。”查尔斯朝艾瑞克点点头，手在大腿上攥成拳，抓着一块湿抹布，“你以前从没来上班的地方看过我。一切都好吧？大卫——”

“一切都很好。”艾瑞克说，没能控制出嘴角开始蔓延的微笑，“我找到一份工作了，查尔斯。一份真正的工作。下周一就开始上班。”

“噢，”查尔斯说。他怔了一会儿，但很快就对艾瑞克回以笑容，一种开心又难过的奇怪神情出现在他脸上。然后他探身捏捏艾瑞克的手，他的表情变得更……正常了一点。“这太棒了，艾瑞克。我很开心。”他松开手，重新抓起抹布，用力擦着显然已经足够干净了的收银台，“是什么活儿？”

查尔斯有什么问题？“文书工作，”艾瑞克说，盯着查尔斯的脸，试图看出发生了什么事。艾瑞克找到工作显然应该是一件 ** _好_** 事。“每周有三美元呢。”

查尔斯点点头，回头瞥了厨师一眼，确认是否有新订单。然后他又转向艾瑞克。“真的很棒，艾瑞克，”他说，声音里再次出现了那种难过，藏得很蹩脚，“你值得这个。这份工作你已经找了很久了。”

这太气人了——查尔斯不可能永远独自养活他们三个人，艾瑞克也不觉得查尔斯真的乐意这么干。他已经每天打两份工了，每个月还要去打一次擂以补贴家用。即便如此，他们还是过得困苦非常。他有什么毛病？艾瑞克想着，有点生气，查尔斯毁了他的好心情。

“好吧，”他严厉地说，“你为什么不是真的开心，查尔斯？别想着要骗我，你脸上总是藏不住情绪。不会读心我也看得出。”

查尔斯的手紧捏着抹布。他低头看着它，心不在焉地又一次擦过收银台，在光滑的表面留下一道湿漉漉的闪亮痕迹。“我……唔，我只是觉得我会想你，等你和大卫搬走之后，”他干巴巴地说，没和艾瑞克对视。

这应该很气人，听见查尔斯嘴里说出这种毫无逻辑的废话——听见查尔斯甚至想都不想一周三美元有多棒，就决定不为艾瑞克感到开心——但奇怪的是，艾瑞克只觉出有什么东西紧紧地牵拉住自己的神经和胸口。“我就在楼上而已，”他说，大卫伸手试图抓住一个盐瓶，于是他把大卫拽回来，抱得更紧，“你任何时候都可以过来看我们。毕竟，安息日我还是要你帮忙呢。想想看吧，你就能重新独占那张大床啦。”

查尔斯冲他露出一个勉强的微笑。艾瑞克问都不用问，就知道查尔斯并不想独占那张床。他想让艾瑞克留下，在查尔斯的地方安家，想让他们俩的生活紧紧交织在一起。真的，艾瑞克想，这听起来应该挺可悲的，但是……

“当然啦，”查尔斯说，明显在逼自己显得快乐一点，但失败了，“就像曾经那样。你从开始时就告诉我，一找到机会，你就会搬走，所以你现在当然应该搬走了。是我想得不对，你当然会遵守诺言的。”

艾瑞克看着他，看着查尔斯拼命想在脸上挂住的微笑，他捏着围裙，手上指节发白。他想说点什么，很有可能要说出什么日后会让他后悔的话，但门铃再次响了起来，切断了他悬在嘴边的词语。

“嗨，查克，”一个声音从艾瑞克肩后传来。

“罗根，”查尔斯说，听起来很痛苦。即使是艾瑞克也很想让罗根立刻转身出去，五分钟之后，等他们话都说完了再回来。

“我来的时候不对？”罗根问着，但随即就在艾瑞克身边拉开一把椅子坐了下去，带着一股生来有之的轻松自信，好像绝对不会有人质疑他是否应该出现在这儿——两腿大开，胳膊肘搁在收银台上，身上的Alpha气味是如此浓烈，显然他几天来都穿着同一套衣服。“对不起。人总得吃饭，何况，你可以跟艾瑞克调一百年的情，但他肯定还是钓着你不答应。说实在的，你还不如把这机会让给我一会儿。”

艾瑞克脸红了，既愤怒又窘迫。他贴着大卫的手抓得太紧，让孩子扭了扭身子；查尔斯的双颊也浮上红晕，嘴唇抿紧，朝艾瑞克投去歉意的一瞥。但最后，他还是从围裙口袋里掏出铅笔和一个小记事本，重新恢复正常的脸色，决心无视罗根的点评。“所以。你想吃点儿什么？”

“来一份全套早餐，煎蛋，多加培根，”罗根用余光瞥着艾瑞克，瞧见艾瑞克的脸之后，动动嘴唇，接着又望向大卫。他唇角绷了起来，皱着眉，“所以这就是那小玩意儿？怪可爱的。”

“这是大卫。”艾瑞克生硬地说，抵御着想把大卫整个儿藏起来的冲动。他不大可能会伤害大卫，如果他真敢这么做了，艾瑞克在这儿能感应到至少五十套金属刀叉，他可以在一个心跳的工夫就用它们把罗根牢牢钉在墙上。“你来这儿是真的为了吃早饭，还是有什么口信要递？”

罗根哼了一声，摇摇脑袋，当查尔斯递给他一杯咖啡时，他朝他点点头。“不，孩子，我只是来吃饭的。没什么危险动机。我可能给肖干活儿，但我又不是他养的狗。”他出声地啜了一大口咖啡，“我现在没在上班儿，艾瑞克。即使是上班的时候，我也不做什么小偷小摸、告密的事儿。我可没打算监控你然后回头报告老板。”

艾瑞克相信了他——罗根态度真诚，不像在说谎——但他还是盯了罗根一会儿，然后转头望向大卫。孩子不知怎的想法设法叼住了艾瑞克的一根手指，开始用那锋利得惊人的小奶牙慢慢啃着它。“是啊，我知道，”艾瑞克没来得及细想，脱口说道，“你很擅长保守秘密，是不是？”

一段长时间的沉默。当艾瑞克抬起头来时罗根正皱着眉，在柜台上重重地敲着一根手指。他琥珀色的双眼半阖着，读不出情绪。“的确如此，孩子。你也别忘了这一点。”

这不是一句威胁。这话另有所指——艾瑞克有点脸红，尴尬地垂下眼睛，没去看查尔斯。他不清楚查尔斯知道多少，也不知道查尔斯的意识在艾瑞克脑海里挖掘了多深，但他也并不是很想知道。

“我得把大卫带回家了，”艾瑞克宣布道，推开他那一口没喝的柠檬水，“他该睡觉了。”

“好的。”查尔斯说，声音破冰般击碎了空气中紧绷的额气氛。当艾瑞克抬眼望去时，他看起来很正常，探身取过艾瑞克的杯子，把水倒进水槽里，“那咱们晚点回家时见，好吗？再次恭喜你，找到了新工作。”

“恭喜。”罗根附和道，用一只大手拍拍他的肩膀，艾瑞克吓了一跳，但没有畏缩，“别见外，嗯？”

“当然。”艾瑞克说，把大卫紧紧抱在胸前。在再说出什么蠢话之前，他赶紧逃出了这个地方。


	4. Chapter 4

**_十五个月之前_** 。

他感觉自己被从里到外地翻空了，无形的爪状的手耙过他的胃腹，把每一克食物和水都掏了个干净。艾瑞克对着抽水马桶再次干呕起来，手指蜷缩着抓紧瓷沿，汗湿的头发贴在额头上。这太糟了，迄今为止最惨的一天——每日清晨他都会这样，把所有努力吃下去的东西都吐得一干二净，胆汁和无穷的自我厌恶感一起倾泻而出。胃部又一阵痉挛的绞痛，艾瑞克喘息着，但再没有东西吐出来。

谁也不知道他在这里面待了多久。感觉上简直已有几小时，甚至几天。最终他听见有人轻轻敲了一下门。然后艾瑞克的胃因为另一种完全不同的原因翻搅起来。“艾瑞克？让我进来好吗？”

“不，”他喘着气说，声音太过低弱，但他知道查尔斯能从自己的意识里读出这句话——他的喉咙刺痛，不能高声讲话，“滚开，查尔斯。我没事。”

“你有事。”查尔斯说。他的金属手表伸上去，动作出一个弧形，可能是在拨开面颊旁的碎发。有那么可悲的一秒钟，艾瑞克期望着那只手摩挲着的是自己的头发，但他接着就把这念头强行塞回了心底。“拜托，艾瑞克，让我进来，至少能陪陪你。”

光是设想一下这情景就够糟的了：查尔斯进来，看见艾瑞克这副模样，冷汗津津，面色苍白，因为干呕而颤抖不止。艾瑞克根本想象不出一件比这更坏的事——主动把他自己虚弱可悲而脆弱的样子展示给别人看。胃部又一阵抽搐，他再次干呕起来，一股稀薄的气流带着点别的什么东西落进了抽水马桶，溅起一点水花。

 ** _求求你，艾瑞克_** 。查尔斯的声音在他脑海里响起，听上去疲惫悲伤，满怀期望， _我不想强迫你，但公共盥洗室外面已经排成长队啦。我给你带来一个桶。先回房间里吧，我会一直陪着你，直到你感觉好点。或者如果你希望自己一个人待着也可以。但是得快点出来，格波先生想要用盥洗室洗个澡，他真的已经等很久了。_

查尔斯非常善于利用艾瑞克的道义良心。他再次扒住马桶开始干呕，但在心底因为愧疚而一阵难受。

 ** _好吧_** 。他疲倦地想道。 ** _我马上出来_** 。

他花了几秒钟的时间才稳住身子，把脑袋从冰凉的瓷沿边抬起来，按下冲水按钮，用水槽里的凉水漱了口。当他昏沉晕眩地推开门，努力克制着另一股反胃的冲动时，看见外面果然排成了长队，查尔斯没撒谎。不过没有一个人对上他的目光——除了查尔斯。他递给他一块凉毛巾，让他敷在后颈上，又给了他一个小锡桶。

至少查尔斯没开口问他有没有事。

“来吧，”他说，没去扶艾瑞克，而是直接朝他的公寓走去。他倒退着穿过大厅，眼睛一直盯在艾瑞克身上，好像觉得在这段短短的路途上会发生危险似的。他们来到门口，查尔斯用手肘推开门，一直扶着它，让脚步沉重的艾瑞克得以通过。

艾瑞克打心底里希望查尔斯快点走开，但却找不出理由——现在再挣扎着保持自尊还有什么意义？所有他本可以给查尔斯的东西都已经消失不见了。在这一点上再妥协一下，也没什么关系。

“你没必要给我任何东西，”查尔斯的声音小心而平静，压抑着其它情绪，“艾瑞克，我只是想帮忙。我是你的朋友，这理由还不够吗？”

不怎么够，不——但艾瑞克很难把这句话说出口。显然，查尔斯这么做都是为了艾瑞克的母亲，即使他不肯承认，但艾瑞克希望……他希望他们能对彼此坦诚一点。他跌进厨房的一把椅子里，把桶搁在小腿中间，身体前倾着用手肘撑住膝盖，伸出手抵住太阳穴。他低头盯着桶，仿佛里面随时都会跳出一个解决问题的方法。

他的脑袋因为恶心而阵阵晕眩，全身都难受不已，好像每滴汁液都被榨了个干净。在哪儿都无法缓解这种不适，这里不行，盥洗室的冰凉瓷砖上也不行——他无处可逃，无处可去，而艾瑞克盯着那个桶。可那死气沉沉的金属桶底毫无反应，只等着盛接他的呕吐物。他知道那是什么感觉。

“我去给你拿点水，”查尔斯在他视野外的某个地方说道，接着伴随一阵咔啦声忙碌起来，几秒钟后，他在艾瑞克身边蹲下，努力地避免一切身体接触，递过来一只马克杯。他是如此小心翼翼，让艾瑞克想要叫喊出声。

“你为什么在这儿？”他质问道，终于抬起头来，咬紧牙齿盯着查尔斯，“你为什么要一直像这样缠着我，一直在旁边转来转去，简直好像——简直好像这是 **你的孩子** ！这不是你的孩子，查尔斯，所以你为什么不赶快逃开，让我他妈的一个人自己待一会？”

查尔斯抿紧嘴唇。他把马克杯放回到桌子上，瓷器撞击木头，发出一声闷响。“因为我是你的朋友，而且我很在乎你。”他的声音有点颤抖，什么别的东西仿佛要争破压制，呼之欲出，“我不在乎这是谁的孩子——可能是胡佛总统的，我也不在乎。我只是想照顾你，帮助你——你是我的家人，艾瑞克！现在只有你是了。而我不会仅仅因为境况艰难就弃你而去。我不像我的母亲。我想要像你的母亲。”

最后一句话几乎在艾瑞克听来几乎像句刻薄的讥讽。他冷笑起来，“所以你想像个死人？我感肯定会有人乐意帮助你达成这种心愿的。”

“你现在不是你自己。”查尔斯站起身来，伸手拍打大腿，拂去不存在的灰尘，“这可以理解。所以我会一直待在这儿，直到你恢复理智，渡过难关——即使这遥遥无期。因为这是家人之前应该做的。爱迪教过我这一点。”

艾瑞克紧紧闭上眼睛，假装没有感觉到睫毛下泪水给眼皮带来的隐隐刺痛。但呕吐的欲望渐渐消退了。过了一会儿，他就起身回到了他给自己搭的那张简易小床上。邻居们赠给他的新毯子在上面乱糟糟地揉成一团。自母亲死后，他就没法在那张大床上入睡。躺在枕头上只让他感觉稍微好了一点，他把一只手臂伸到枕头底下，蜷起身子，膝盖贴着胸口——他还能这样蜷缩多久呢？在肚子大到摆不出这个姿势之前？

他昨天刚刚清扫过房间，但灰尘已经开始重新聚集，查尔斯脚下的碎屑是艾瑞克今天早上留下的。当时他正努力着试图吃下一点苏打饼干。他感觉浑身酸软，腹内空空荡荡。他希望自己腹内 ** _真的_** 空空荡荡。他试过自己把它弄掉，当然了，但根本做不到；艾瑞克的身体比他自己更想要这个孩子。

查尔斯在艾瑞克刚刚用的那把椅子上坐了下来，膝盖伸进艾瑞克的视线里。查尔斯苍白的手握成拳，搁在上面。

“你想要点什么吗？”过了一会儿，他问道。声音低弱温柔，近乎犹疑。

“水。”艾瑞克放弃抵抗，承认道。他看着查尔斯把那个马克杯再次拿起来，带到小床边。这次他直接坐到了地板上，和艾瑞克隔着几英尺，把杯子推了过去。

“给。”查尔斯重新坐正，伸手搂着自己的膝盖，双腿在胸前蜷缩起来，看起来更小了。

为了喝水，艾瑞克不得不坐起来一点；他靠着床角，把身上的毯子掖好，手肘紧贴着身体，双手握住杯子，杯沿藏住了半张脸。根本不可能再知道该和查尔斯说些什么。不可能再知道做什么是对的，而一切都已经大错特错。他再没去上学，自从…… **那件事** 发生以后。他想他也再不会去了。妈妈已经不在了，没人再供给学费，也没人能在艾瑞克开始有收入之前供养他们；如今他已再也逃不出这个贫民窟，学习又还有什么意义呢？一个怀着孕的青少年，身边又没有Alpha的陪伴。艾瑞克知道如果自己同意的话，查尔斯会愿意陪他。他甚至会乐意成为孩子法律上的父亲——但所有人都知道那真正的父亲的是谁，而艾瑞克不想再对zf撒谎，假装自己是个不负责任的愚蠢Omega，过早地就被年长的男友搞到了手，还不小心怀了孕。不，他被羞辱得还不够吗。

查尔斯一定用能力听到了艾瑞克所有的思绪，但他什么也没说，只是静静等待着。他半闭着眼睛，仿佛正昏昏欲睡，做着白日冥思，仿佛根本没集中注意力。但他肯定在听。艾瑞克知道查尔斯会偷听自己的想法。

“现在我永远不会再爱你了，你知道，”艾瑞克最终说。长久的沉默，然后查尔斯回话了。他甚至没睁开眼睛，“我知道。”

*

艾瑞克一直在努力寻找新的公寓。原来住的老地方早就被一家五口的新租户占走。而不知怎的，另觅住处的任务在他那张计划清单里的排名变得越来越靠后，挤在前面的是新工作、照料大卫和家务杂活儿。毕竟他现在依旧住在查尔斯施舍的住处里，艾瑞克唯一能做的就是让这里保持一尘不染。

当然，也有别的原因，尽管艾瑞克拒绝承认——一些和责任无关的原因，却和查尔斯每天清晨沉睡时的容颜大有关系。他的嘴唇总是微微启开，碎发落在面颊周围，大卫的小拳头轻轻握着他的食指。他和大卫在一起的样子是那么温馨可爱，让人下意识就把能把他填补进大卫父亲的角色里，甚至艾瑞克有时都会忘记查尔斯并不是那个人，然后立刻为自己的念头感到羞愧，仿佛这样的健忘玷污了他已逝的母亲，更不必说他心里知道母亲会如何期望。查尔斯重新拾起了他在哥伦比亚教育学院的课业。如今，他时常一整个傍晚都坐在餐厅的桌子上，翻开一本大书埋头苦读，正像大卫出生之前那样，那时候，查尔斯一下课就爱和他黏在一起。有时，当艾瑞克踏进公寓，看他这副模样，袖子挽上去，衬衫敞着领口，完全被文本所吸引，他几乎要以为时光已然倒流，而查尔斯马上就会像曾经那样抬起头来微笑，跟他说几句调情的话，让艾瑞克的胃底升起一股温柔的暖意，在剩下的夜晚里持续绽放光泽。

曾经，每当艾瑞克觉得自己被查尔斯深深吸引，他都会毅然将其推得更远。但每次拒绝都会换来更轻佻的戏弄，每次婉拒都只鼓励着查尔斯更有滋有味的撩拨。查尔斯凝视他的那副样子，艾瑞克清楚地知道查尔斯想要自己的感觉……这种调情游戏要求查尔斯必须耐心等待，接受拒绝，但它从来没显得糟糕过，因为他们两个人都知道，游戏的终点是注定的相恋。

可现在，艾瑞克把自己的意图暂且放到一边，已然开始反思如今再这样对待查尔斯是否有些过分残酷。

开始新工作的四星期后，一天傍晚，艾瑞克回到家，却发现公寓漆黑一片——所有的灯都关着，既然家里没人，他为何能感受到屋里查尔斯的金属手表呢？他刚来得及想到这一点，就听见查尔斯大叫一声，“Surprise!”接着一个蛋糕突然出现在艾瑞克眼前，蜡烛在其上闪耀，映出厨房的桌面，温柔的光色光晕照亮了查尔斯挂着笑容的脸，而大卫正靠在他肩膀上，吮吸小小的拇指，睁大眼睛凝望火焰。“生日快乐，”查尔斯说，洁白的牙齿在昏暗的光线下闪闪发亮。艾瑞克吓了一跳，接着回以微笑。

他彻底忘了今天是自己的生日。

“看来我准备得不怎么样，那么，”查尔斯说着，绕过桌子，把大卫从胸前举起来递给艾瑞克；艾瑞克看起来依旧有点惊讶，他接过孩子，从寒冷的室外走进屋里，体内升起一股与单纯气温变化完全无关的暖意。

“你从哪弄来的蛋糕？”他问，觉得自己有必要开口说点什么。

“芬维克店的，那个有时髦橱窗的地方，”查尔斯听起来让人难以置信地骄傲。他带着那副心满意足的神情盯着那蛋糕，如果艾瑞克毫不知情，可能还会以为这是他自己烤出来的呢。“我考虑过要买个便宜点的蛋糕，或者请人帮我做一个，但接着——唔，你很喜欢看这些漂亮橱窗里的东西。所以我想我该直接鲁莽大胆一点，买个最贵的。嘿，这就像送了你两个生日礼物——你既能吃到蛋糕，还可以朝我发火。你最爱的两件事。”

艾瑞克的嘴唇抽搐了一下。他很想发火——他真的很想，芬维克店贵得离谱，而查尔斯到底为什么还敢为自己辩护？他花了那么多钱就为买一个该死的蛋糕——但他现在真的不想大喊大叫。大卫在他耳边呢喃自语，轻轻扯着他的头发，而查尔斯看起来如此开心，那美丽的蛋糕在桌子上待着，覆满巧克力酱和玫瑰状奶油，静静等待着被人享用。所以，等他再次开口时，只说，“这蛋糕最好能够我们吃一个星期，”查尔斯大笑起来，而他佯装恼火，掩饰着自己嘴角的微笑。但他装得非常好，真的。

那天晚些时候，当查尔斯和大卫都已在他身边睡熟，像一对小双胞胎似的双双往枕头上流着口水时，艾瑞克想——现在他已经十七岁了。如果妈妈还活着，她肯定就会开始划分送给媒人的礼金了，她会请对方列出一张详细的候选人清单，满怀期望地开始给他挑选一个优秀的犹太丈夫。艾瑞克的家族将去找那个Alpha的家族提亲，双方达成某种共识，而他就会被送去和那个Alpha会面，决定要不要嫁给他——然后，他就会结婚，就像这样。毫无疑问的，一年之内，他就会怀上那个Alpha的孩子。

如果事情果真如此，一切又都会怎么样呢？他想象着。当然了，妈妈谈过让他嫁给查尔斯，但她从没真这么期望过。查尔斯是个异教徒。当艾瑞克举办婚礼时，查尔斯会出现在大厅里，坐在Alpha那侧的座位席中吗？当艾瑞克和他的丈夫的座椅被举起来时，查尔斯会抓住椅腿，尽力试着为他感到开心吗？

显然，在这个年纪里，他不该被允许夜里和查尔斯睡在一张床上。所有人都会认为这风险极大，仿佛如果他们真睡在一起的话，唯一可能的发生的事就是他和查尔斯在黑暗中一寸寸朝彼此接近，好奇的手互相探摸，而温热的嘴唇贴合在一起……

如果母亲替他选择查尔斯，作为自己的丈夫……艾瑞克没允许自己再继续想象下去。

蛋糕够他们好好享用了两天。而三个人都心满意足，吃得过多，甚至有些发腻。

*

这很艰难。像这样，和艾瑞克住得如此之近。这种艰难境况已经持续了好几个月了，自打艾瑞克搬进来起就已经开始。查尔斯不能假装说自己根本没想过这些，他一直在想，持续不停地反复循环。日日夜夜艾瑞克都就在自己眼前，在他身边熟睡，扶着大卫奶瓶的优雅的手的形状，转过头来的样子，窗户透来的朦胧光线衬出他面部轮廓的剪影，被子里他的气味又是如此温暖而让人安心。然而，现在——现在艾瑞克找到一份新工作了，有了足够的积蓄，如果他乐意，马上就可以搬走，但艾瑞克却没——却没再提这件事，一共只说了一两回，而且都仿佛心不在焉——查尔斯的内心挣扎不已，拼命与心底的欲望做着斗争，想制止自己主动往前迈出一步。

他们正紧贴着坐在床上，帮助彼此保留体温，让被窝变得温暖一点。大卫坐在他们俩中间，玩着几个艾瑞克为他做的小金属环；他只是让它们摆来摆去，发出风铃或铃铛似的脆响，艾瑞克则让剩余的小圆环在他四周漂浮，使它们在空中扭曲转动，把大卫逗得开心不已，咯咯直笑，艾瑞克也对孩子回以微笑。如此放松，如此快乐。查尔斯的几本书在床上另一侧散落着，他本应在学习，但要忍住不去看他们俩这样可爱的模样，实在是太难了。

查尔斯好想，好想让这幅场景属于 **他** 。

他活动了一下腿，让自己坐得更舒服一点，肌肤蹭过了艾瑞克被子下的身体——简直像一股电流瞬间窜过查尔斯的全身。他知道艾瑞克肯定也感觉到了，因为他僵了一秒钟。金属环在大卫头顶发出一声互相撞击的不和谐的清响，然后艾瑞克极力克制住了自己本能想往后退的冲动。

这依旧让查尔斯的心隐隐作痛，艾瑞克对他的防备心依旧如此重，尽管他知道这不是因为 **他** ；即便如此，他还是得尽力控制着呼吸，阻挡自己发出一声叹息，他说，“如果有必要，我可以去厨房那边待着。”假装什么都没发生是完全没意义的。

“不，没事的。”艾瑞克说，没有看他。查尔斯能感应到他正专注地使用着能力，稍稍降低一个小圆环的高度，让大卫能用双手抓住它。大卫立刻把这小玩具塞进嘴里，开始大嚼特嚼。艾瑞克伸手去拽，指尖立刻沾满了婴儿的口水。大卫尖叫一声，怒气冲冲，但注意力很快被头顶重新开始跳舞的小铁环吸引过去。艾瑞克觉得窘迫，这很明显。仿佛他需要为自己对查尔斯动的念头感到羞愧似的……

“我会试着少占点地方的。”查尔斯说，尽管知道艾瑞克没在看，还是朝他露出一个小小的微笑。

他转身重新开始读起自己的书，一字一句把文本传进大脑里，但不知怎的，他的大脑并没好好处理它们——仿佛意识出现了短路，正不受控制地持续奔回到艾瑞克那里。艾瑞克正低头读着自己的书，大卫继续伸手抓着那些闪闪发亮的小金属环，而查尔斯离艾瑞克是如此之近，以至于他可以发誓说自己能数清艾瑞克的每一根长睫毛。艾瑞克的薄唇微微启开，阅读时好像在呢喃自语。他们的大腿依旧轻轻蹭在一起，而随着时间流逝，艾瑞克似乎忘记了这一点。艾瑞克温暖的身体就贴在他旁边，这真是……温暖也让他的信息素开始释放。如此熟悉，让人安慰，充满欲望，就这样飘散过来。这是查尔斯在心底悄悄渴望已久的，这是查尔斯每次感受到都会立刻强压下去的……每次，当他注意到艾瑞克高挑的身形，他那淡色的眼睛，他吞咽时脖颈优雅的线条，目光里那种锋利冰冷的激情。

也许他今天应该出门打一架，查尔斯恍惚地想道，泄掉一点过分旺盛的能量。在某个可怜的混蛋身上发泄力气，可以防止他只是睡在艾瑞克身边就控制不住地应起来。有时候这确实是个好办法，能让他不至于应得一塌糊涂，顶起裤子，隐隐作痛，而他们两个人都得强装着什么也都看见。

等他再看过去时，大卫已经又开始咬一个小圆环，艾瑞克叹了口气，用两根手指抓住大卫的小手腕，把孩子的小手拽离嘴边。“不，”他重复道，接着换成了德语：“Nein. Zu verstehen?*”（*不，听懂了吗？）

“我去给他拿块饼干。”查尔斯把书扔回到床上，小心地掀开毯子，把自己穿了三双袜子的脚伸到地板上。起身后他立刻把被子重新掖严，保留好温度。他慢吞吞地挤过床边的窄缝，越过床角，来到厨房。一站起来，他觉得四肢有点发僵，于是双手伸上头顶做了两个伸展运动，试着减轻背部的酸痛；像这样去打拳击可没有好处。“你想来点茶吗？”

“…好。”艾瑞克说。查尔斯竭尽全力想让自己忽视掉艾瑞克的意识，他正全神贯注地盯着查尔斯，胃里升腾起激情的暖意，他们之间那股互相的引力比任何时候都强。这太容易被当成是某种邀请的信号，而它肯定不是——但查尔斯的ji吧可没那么明事理。

“两块糖，”查尔斯说。他走到炉火边，往里面扔了更多柴火，让火焰烧旺。肢体的活动让他的呼吸重新恢复了正常。“我在想也许今晚可以去看看，打场擂台，”他找到了一块大卫的饼干。在外面放了太久，它已经有点陈腐发硬：正适合磨牙。

但查尔斯还是吓了一跳，因为艾瑞克说。“好吧。”他的声音如此漫不经心，显然他自己也知道，对查尔斯打擂的举动表示赞同是多么古怪的行径。在查尔斯能做出回应之前，艾瑞克就飞快地继续说道，“如果你去，我和大卫可以和你一起，给你下点注。我这周还剩下了不少薪资。”

如果说在听到查尔斯要去打擂之后，艾瑞克没立刻说他是个白痴已经很让人惊喜，那现在提议要和他一起去简直是……！“你确定吗？”查尔斯问道，没能掩饰住自己的震惊，他转身看着艾瑞克，水壶从手里落下，砸在炉子顶上，那该死的玩意儿发出一声巨响，“你几乎从没来看过我打擂。我知道你不喜欢那里嘈杂的人群。”

艾瑞克低下头，没和他对视，他的嘴唇抿紧了。“钱总是很有用的。”他说，低头去看大卫，婴儿正试着去抓自己的脚趾，看起来快要翻过身来了，“你又多多少是个安全的赌注，所以。这看上去是项不错的投资。”

显然这不是全部的原因，这甚至不是主要的原因，但还是让查尔斯从心底升起一股暖意。光是想象艾瑞克要去看自己拳击——想要去看自己——绝对是个无可置疑的美妙想法。“如果你去了，那绝对是个好投资，”查尔斯说，转身从锡罐里拿出一点茶叶，撒进两只茶杯里，假装没感受到艾瑞克的注视。艾瑞克的目光投在他的肌肤上，让他如坠深渊，欲望涌动，“估计我会打得更努力，毕竟要给你留点好印象。我特别Alpha的，你知道。”

艾瑞克在他身后发出一声惊奇的响动，片刻后大卫就也叫了起来；当查尔斯回过头去后，发现大卫真的翻过身来了，而且看起来有点迷糊，不知道要怎么再翻回去。他眼睛睁得大大的，小脸上一片茫然，饼干连着一串口水，直挂到下巴。查尔斯控制不住地微笑起来，看着艾瑞克把大卫重新翻过来，让他稳稳地屁股着地，又帮大卫把饼干重新塞回到嘴里。

“别把孩子押给我就好啦，”查尔斯继续说，斜身靠着台面，双手都抓在上面，克制着自己冲上去拥抱他俩的冲动，“我可受不了这种压力。”

这回连艾瑞克都笑了，露出两排牙齿，迅速又轻佻，他不假思索地回复道，“也许我可以把自己押给你，那你一定会赢，”然后立刻停住了，才反应过来自己刚刚说了什么。

光是这个想法，就……

查尔斯的心脏跳得如此之快，那种原始的、占有的本能终于冲破一切，开始咆哮——他能感受到那情绪赤裸地袒露在他眼神里，他却根本无法将它掩藏，他尽力想让自己的声音保持轻松，可并不怎么成功，“我可能会过分激动，直接把对手杀了，然后锒铛入狱，到时候你再唠叨谁去好好学习呢？”

他看着挚爱的艾瑞克的脸。那平直的浓眉和宽宽的薄唇更经常流露出忧虑而非愉快，他的肌肤色泽漂亮，在额前鬈曲的头发稍稍有点长了——只是看着他，就让查尔斯想要杀掉任何可能伤害他的人。他想亲吻他，想让他明白他会为他而战。只要能让艾瑞克留下，保证他的安全，查尔斯可以和任何人交战。战斗直至他的指节淤青，鲜血直流，直至他骨骼碎裂——只要能获得胜利。

艾瑞克肉眼可见地吞咽了一下，喉结移动着。“好吧，”一段过长的停顿后，他说，“我可交不起保释金，所以还是算了。”连大卫都安静下来，仿佛他意识到什么事情已悄然发生，于是一声不吭地嚼着自己的饼干。

在这种情绪的冲击下，查尔斯再怎么能继续假装一切正常呢？

他转身盯着水壶，期盼着它赶快烧开，可过了好长一段时间，它才终于开始嘶嘶作响，发出哨鸣，蒸汽从壶口涌出；当他把水倒进茶杯里时，双手仍因过激的肾上腺素而微微颤抖着，他甚至没把马克杯完全倒满，就端着它们走回到床边。

他沉默着把杯子递给艾瑞克，他们两个都不敢再说话。查尔斯回到床上自己的那一侧，把茶杯放到窗台上，热气晕花了窗玻璃。他感觉自己像只动物，周身肌肤发烫，耳朵随着周围最细微的声响敏锐地转动着。

那股热烈的激情一旦被放出来，就再也难以收束回来。即使他开始假装读书学习，呼吸依旧难以掩饰的沉重，随着每次深呼吸，胸口可见地大幅起伏。他知道自己闻起来肯定也有点狂野，他真希望自己别这样。他知道这样会吓到艾瑞克，把他的轻佻活泼直接吓得缩回去，让他觉得危险难受。

“我猜，”查尔斯说，停了一下，不确定自己接下来要说什么。那股欲望太强烈了，那急切的想把自己的面颊埋进艾瑞克颈窝里的冲动，然后 **吸气** ，深嗅他的气息，信息素充斥肺腑。这太难抵御了，它就在这儿，依旧有点大卫带来的奶香，即使婴儿已经断奶很久。如此完美，如此母性，如此仿佛 **属于** 查尔斯，即使艾瑞克不想让自己闻起来如同被占有。查尔斯能——感受到它，如此浓烈，那想要被填补的欲望，被结合，被挤满。但是，但是。

他情难自已。他发出一声痛苦的声响，把额头贴到艾瑞克的肩膀上，转着脸，他的手在纸张上收紧，把它们揉出褶皱。

艾瑞克急促地吸了一口气，但没有动，僵硬得仿佛被室外的寒冬冻结在原地。查尔斯没敢吸气，他怕自己吸入太多，会彻底失控。艾瑞克的信息素。在他身下，艾瑞克正颤抖着，努力让自己保持不动，同时也努力压抑着什么别的情感，什么更深的东西，有恐惧，但绝不仅仅如此。

"对不起，"查尔斯说，没抬起头，而艾瑞克也没让他起来——查尔斯正竭力控制着自己，无暇移动。去尽情感知艾瑞克信息素的欲望仿佛一股灼烧的触感，一种他必须挣扎着将之压制的欲念，当最后终于克制住自己以后，他在艾瑞克肩膀上印下一个简短纯净的吻，然后抬头望着他，他们的脸凑得如此之近，以至于查尔斯能觉出艾瑞克的呼吸拂过他的面颊，清浅柔和。"对不起，"查尔斯重复道，双眼垂下去，视线坠落到艾瑞克的嘴唇上。

艾瑞克吞咽了一下，但没有逃开。他的双眼睁大，瞳孔微微放开，盯着查尔斯，仿佛正等待什么突然的动作。他的双手握成拳，搁在大腿上。

“我……”查尔斯开口道，然后踌躇了一下。他瞥向艾瑞克的双眼，往下再次盯住他的嘴唇。一种急迫的欲望，饥渴的情绪正召唤着他，绝望地冲破了惯常的束缚。这是……这绝对是终结这段情愫的最好仿版，他想着，肯定是最有效率的，但……但是。“艾瑞克，”查尔斯无助地低语，再次低下头去，比刚刚随时可以倾身过去吻住艾瑞克嘴唇的姿势要安全一点。他迅速感觉出艾瑞克把脸转了过去，当他再次睁开眼睛时，看见艾瑞克紧攥成拳的手指松开了，双臂抱起，抓着自己的手肘，仿佛在把拥抱自己的身体，防止它彻底散架。

“我可以……我可以冷静下来，我马上就冷静下来。给我一分钟，然后我就出去待着。”查尔斯紧张地说，挣扎着重新自控。

他的欲望强烈到无法克服，让人绝望，而他知道自己现在正是艾瑞克最恨的那种人——难以自控的Alpha，只受兽性驱动，xing欲过旺，不顾一切地想要俘获猎物。也许……也许查尔斯应该找一家不干不净的旅馆，直接一点，随便解决掉自己的需求。但事后艾瑞克肯定会闻见他身上的气味，然后永远不会再接近他。

“好吧，”艾瑞克说。他转头望着艾瑞克，身体依旧因为刚刚的接触而微微颤抖，紧绷的张力传遍全身，仿佛他是一根调得过紧的吉他弦，等待着一个错音后陡然崩断，“我……我不能，查尔斯，不行。”

“我知道。”查尔斯说。他终于想方设法重新坐直，与艾瑞克目光相接，露出一个悲伤的、小小的微笑。他确实知道，但他依旧盼望着，即使这种期待也许徒劳无功。有一天艾瑞克可以重新爱上他，不带恐惧地回报以他温情。“我就一直待在外面，等着打擂了。到那儿见？”

艾瑞克慢慢点点头，双眼带着探查的神色看着查尔斯，寻觅着什么，查尔斯不确定他是否找到了，“好。什么时候开始？”

“我通常打八点的那一场。”

“那我就八点钟过去。”艾瑞克说。查尔斯从床上爬下来时，他没有动弹，只是安静地坐在原地，看着查尔斯拿上大衣、手套和帽子，看着他走，而——一点也——没有开口请求他回来，像他在意识里计划的那样。那沉默、未言语的请求没能说出口，因为他不确定这是否真正是他想要的。

*

**_两年前_** 。

放学后，艾瑞克在学校里又待了一个小时，和导师格维小姐核对自己的大学申请表。她鼓励他大胆地广投申请，虽然他觉得自己可能负担不起——毕竟，申请费用很昂贵，即便加上犹太教堂给他捐来的钱也不够——但艾瑞克心底有一部分甚至不想在意这个，他完全倾心于大学校园，迫不及待地期盼着。宽阔的石墙和覆满青草的操场，带着书穿行而过的学生，鼻梁上驾着眼睛。想象着艾瑞克自己也成为其中一员，十六岁，成熟而博学。一个本科生，像查尔斯一样。一个了不起的人。

在回家的路上，他依旧寻思着这件事，想象力像根缎带在他面前飞舞旋绕，把眼前灰暗肮脏的纽约街道转换成了剑桥大学的砖石小巷，或者杜克大学里那种哥特式的教堂建筑。他沉重的皮质书包里塞满课本和论文，让艾瑞克不得不用拇指勾住书包带，防止它往下坠得太厉害。即便如此，有时他的肩膀上还是会留下淤青，让他不得不在下一个星期里换一侧肩膀背书包，必然就要每走一步都痛得瑟缩一下。也许在大学里每个人都会背这样沉的书包——也许他得在包上想办法嵌一点金属，这样就可以用能力把它扶起来，当然要做得巧妙一点，不能被发现了。

这样的沉思总能让艾瑞克轻而易举地度过走回家的这段时间，他悄悄微笑起来，被自己脑海中的想象逗乐了。

傍晚的阳光金黄一片。今天是星期五，有安息日的祷告，也许他不该在外面待到这么晚。妈妈此时应该在家，准备着晚饭和明天要吃的赫罗塞思*，一边想着他到底去哪了。查尔斯可能也在家里，从哥伦比亚大学下课回家，坐在厨房椅子里，帽子搁在大腿上，脸上挂着轻松的微笑，等待艾瑞克回来。这想法让他不由地加快了脚步。在一天的这个时候里，街道上人烟稀少，像他这么大的孩子都早已回到家中，而成年人尚还在外面工作。

所以，当一栋时髦公寓的门猛地打开，拦住了艾瑞克的路时，他很难不去注意到从里面走出来的一个 ** _红色_** 的男人，穿着一套漂亮的黑色制服，头发全部拢到脑后，当他转身把门关上时，艾瑞克看见一条 ** _尾巴_** 正在他身后甩来甩去。他惊讶地瞪着他，不是因为艾瑞克以前从没见过在外表上凸显变种能力的变种人，只是，唔，他从来没见过穿得这么整齐时髦的人；他愣了一会儿，又走了四五步，才看到那个红色男人身边跟着的第二个人，接着意识到第二个男人目光越过了黑色墨镜的边缘，也在看着自己，一侧的眉毛扬起，带着疑问的质询。

哦，妈的。不——别管他说了脏话，这是 ** _塞巴斯蒂安·肖_** ，艾瑞克想道，因突如其来的恐惧而颤抖起来，脚步踉跄了一下，尴尬地怔在原地。

“小艾瑞克·兰谢尔，是不是？”肖问道，慢慢伸出一只手，把墨镜摘了下来，折叠着放进外套口袋里。他没有再走近，但艾瑞克的心脏恐惧而疯狂地在胸腔里猛跳起来，肌肤发紧，想要逃离。 ** _他怎么知道艾瑞克的名字_** ？“你长大了。”

面对危险的陌生人时，最好表现得礼貌一点。这是妈妈每个月至少要郑重告诫他一回的话，所以艾瑞克把喉咙里的恐惧吞了下去，回答道，“是的，先生。”

“嗯，”肖说，眼睛上下打量着艾瑞克，如果艾瑞克之前就开始感到不自在，那么现在这种难受至少翻了两倍，他简直好像被牢牢钉在了人行道上。“有意思。”然后肖就继续迈步，往前走去，给那个红色的男人打了个手势——那一定是阿扎泽尔·拉斯普汀，肖最得力的手下干将，上帝，艾瑞克之前怎么居然没认出来他？——他刚刚是在打开门让肖走出来。片刻后，他们就走远了，仿佛从未出现过似的，把艾瑞克一个人扔在街上，瞪着他们消失的地方，在心里感谢着自己所有的幸运星，感谢这事就这么结束了。他觉得口干舌燥，因战逃反应催生的肾上腺素而微微颤抖着。

当然，事情还远未结束。

肖在他们家附近声名远扬，不仅仅是因为大笔钱财只从他手中挥霍而出，也只会飞回到他手里，所有优雅时髦的礼品都属于肖和他的地狱火俱乐部。他同时也因为自己那独一无二的才能而出名，他能让所有人都同意自己的观点：所有想要活命的人。他还因卡斯帕汀娜俱乐部里那鲜血淋漓的擂台赛而出名，利用他的走狗和欺诈手段，他将数以百计的变种人都玩弄于指间，留下的尸体总是形状凄惨，仿佛头骨被某种人类的手所不能施加的压力活活捏碎了似的。人们惧怕他，即使倾羡他的人也只敢战战兢兢地说些阿谀奉承的话。乌克兰的老太婆们会在有人说出他的名字之后十指交叉，祷告避灾。

等艾瑞克再见到肖时，是在卡斯帕汀娜俱乐部的门外。查尔斯刚刚赢下自己夜里的第一场擂台，而艾瑞克从侧门冲了出去，被里面翻滚的血腥味刺激得恶心反胃，金属的嗡鸣声回响在耳边。不过，不止如此：在里面，他看到了戈什沃兹先生，而他很确定戈什沃兹先生也看到了自己。过不了多久，流言蜚语就会穿进他妈妈的耳朵里，而她肯定会对他大加指责，批评他不该去看擂台比赛。她已经警告过他一千遍，这不是什么年轻Omega应该去的地方。查尔斯在那，妈妈说，也没有用；当他正忙着和人互相揍碎鼻梁的时候，怎么可能有工夫再来照看艾瑞克？

室外的空气寒凉刺骨，尝起来像冰——明天会下雪——艾瑞克回身靠在小巷的墙壁上，闭上眼睛，又深又稳地吸进一口气。他没法把那幅画面从脑海中清除出去，对手在查尔斯身上留下的最后一击，砸在他肋骨上，发出一声恐怖的重响，即使隔着绳墙，艾瑞克也听得清清楚楚。他试图让自己相信那只是一声幻听，但却根本做不到。

有什么东西闻起来辛辣酸苦，让人恶心。

“给，”一个声音说，“能让你好受点。”

艾瑞克睁开眼睛，发现有人往自己面前伸来一支烟，夹在两根修长、皮革手套包裹的手指之间。他转脸好好看了对方一眼，然后心里一沉。是塞巴斯蒂安·肖，穿着精致的深色大衣，就站在离他一步之远的地方。他这次没有戴墨镜，露出一双色泽浅淡，近乎透明的眼睛，盯着艾瑞克，其下涌动着读不分明的情绪。

“谢…谢谢，”艾瑞克呢喃道，竭力掩藏着此时心底的惊恐。他正独自站在一条黑暗的小巷里，和全曼哈顿区最危险的Alpha待在一起。当他伸手接过香烟时，他的指尖摩挲到了肖戴着手套的手指，只有一瞬，但已经长到足以让他看清肖的薄唇启开，拧出一个笑容，白牙齿在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮。

他手里的香烟纤细瘦长。艾瑞克知道如果妈妈发现自己抽烟，一定会把他杀了——但，妈妈和肖还是有区别的。妈妈顶多会拧拧艾瑞克的耳垂，唠叨着教训他一顿。而肖则可能像打破鸡蛋那样轻松地把他敲碎。所以，艾瑞克把那支烟慢慢举到唇边，假装吸了一口，试着不因为烟雾和自己贴得太近而咳嗽出声。

“你现在多大了，艾瑞克？”肖问道。他的声音平缓，语音起伏优雅。

艾瑞克把烟稍稍降下一点，咬着自己脸颊内侧的肉，顿了顿，答道。“十五岁。”只有。

“十五岁。”这回答换来一阵长久的凝视，和上回他们见面一样，是那种从上到下的审视，只不过这次，他们离得更近。艾瑞克能感觉到那目光像只手一样贴着自己的身体游走，抚摸着他，他瑟缩一下，想要后退一步，却不怎么敢移动。他的手指痉挛着，那根烟掉到了地上，在潮湿的混凝土地面上嘶嘶响了一会儿，然后熄灭了。

哦上帝。

“对不起，”艾瑞克说，惊恐万分——他浪费了肖给他的烟草——但在他弯腰把它捡起之前，肖说，“别管它，我的男孩。朋友之间，一支香烟又算得了什么呢？”他扬起一侧窄眉，微笑着，露出整副牙齿，看上去傲慢自得。

艾瑞克必须离开。他不能继续待在这儿。

“我得走了，”他唐突地说，仿佛突然想起来什么似的，往后一连退了好几步，“妈妈给我设了宵禁，我快要迟到了。很——很高兴再次见到你，先生。”

“彼此彼此。”肖从口袋里又拿出一根香烟，继续凝视着艾瑞克。即使艾瑞克往后退了退，然后立刻转身，大起胆子尽可能快地走到大街上，他的脊柱仿佛因彻骨的紧张和恐惧而节节碎裂。

等他第三次见到肖时，既不是意外，也并非巧遇。

等艾瑞克从学校里走出来时，那辆漆黑的卡迪拉克车正在街边静静等候，引擎发动着，排出阵阵废气，染黑了白雪。有那么一会儿，艾瑞克寻思着是否发生了什么事，也许是zf派人来调查，也可能是某个电影明星来到城里拍戏——但等他走到人行道边时，司机突然从车里出来为他打开了车门，一只手背在身后，恭恭敬敬地站得笔直。

艾瑞克怔了一下，然后塞巴斯蒂安·肖给了他一个宽慰的微笑。他正放松地坐在车厢里，手上夹着一根香烟，胳膊伸展着靠住后座的皮革座椅。修长的手指从装潢精美的座位上抬起来，朝艾瑞克打了一个邀请的手势。

“我亲爱的男孩，外面非常冷。请允许我载你一程。”

艾瑞克不需要环顾四周，就知道周围的人正用什么样的眼神盯着自己——盯着肖——他的同学和老师们就在他周围，阴燃的流言组成阵阵私语呢喃，绕过他的耳边。

“谢谢你，”艾瑞克说，试着让自己的声音保持平稳，“但我自己走回家就好。”

这话听起来比他想传达的意思更坚定，没有踌躇的犹疑，也没有低顺的恐惧。他立刻就后悔了，但话已经再也收不回来。他不想再次丢脸，于是只是扬起下巴，把嘴巴闭得紧紧的，手指在书包带上紧攥成拳。

“你确定吗？”肖问道。他看起来一点也没有生气，至少透过那烟雾缭绕和阴影弥漫的车厢，艾瑞克没能看出他有什么情绪。

艾瑞克的心脏悬到了喉咙里，在那满满涨大，几乎让他窒息。“我确定，先生。”

“好吧，那么，”肖说着，猛吸了一口气，听上去甚至有几分满意。当他抓住门内的把手自己把车门打开时，艾瑞克完全怔住了。肖出来站到街道上，艾瑞克能感受到他身上的金属随之移动。他也能感受到肖脚底咯吱作响的积雪，紧贴着鞋里的脚趾，被他的体重压迫着。当他把烟蒂踩灭在脚下时，那股与雪地摩擦的静电。“我希望你能允许我陪你一道走回家。这片街区很危险，艾瑞克；小心谨慎总没有错，尤其是对一个你这样的年轻Omega来说。”

这确实是片危险的街区，因为肖在这儿。艾瑞克曾把这段回家的路走过上百遍，从没遇到过一回麻烦，直到今天。

“我没事的，谢谢你，先生，”他说，刻意使声音放得更恭敬了一点；他为此而恨自己，但又知道这是必要之举。可它却只使得肖脸上的微笑扩大了。他朝艾瑞克走过来，直接 ** _拿走_** 了他的书包。把包带从艾瑞克肩膀上取下来，背在自己身上。而艾瑞克什么也没做，完全被震惊攫住，几乎来不及拒绝。

“胡说。”肖说，拍拍艾瑞克的书包，“啊，这可真沉——我来帮你背着，艾瑞克。我们可不能让它耽误你长个子。”

艾瑞克现在别无选择——他重重地吞咽了一下，挣扎着再次开口，“谢谢，你真好，”虽然他只想逃开，跑得越远越好因为两次相遇——两次相遇只是巧合。三次相遇却绝对是故意为之。而艾瑞克开始感觉到自己已成为了捕食者的猎物。

“很好，”肖说，朝他得意地微笑着。然后他伸手握住艾瑞克的手，修长的手指裹住艾瑞克的手腕，让它搭在自己的臂弯处。

艾瑞克想死。他能感觉到所有人都在盯着他们，听见他们窃窃私语——他想大叫着呼唤查尔斯，喊他来救他，让他跟肖对质，叫他滚开。但这么做唯一的结果只能是害查尔斯被杀，而艾瑞克又回到了最初的起点——吸引来不该吸引的那种注意力，招来绝对错的Alpha。

这段路程显得漫长而恐怖，而肖一直在问他些琐碎的事情，无关紧要，不值一提，关于学校、妈妈和他的朋友。而他的双眼始终凝视着他，目光远没有他的嘴和话语那么友善。他的眼睛很冷酷。饥渴。那天，他陪他走了一段时间，然后就离开了——可接下来的几周，他总是再次出现，并非天天如此，而总在艾瑞克开始盼望着他已经对自己失去兴趣时又突然归来。魔法般地出现在学校外，坐着那辆漆黑光洁的车，邀请艾瑞克进来，在他拒绝后又总陪他一起走回家。当艾瑞克说不的时候，他看起来一点也不沮丧。事实上恰恰完全相反——肖似乎感到愉悦的 ** _惊奇_** 。仿佛这只是一场游戏，而他很肯定自己将赢得胜利。

两个月后，艾瑞克终于放弃了。他寻思着这是否意味着投降，一边坐到皮革座椅上，肖的司机为他关上车门。肖倾身靠在窗户边，把香烟在烟灰缸里掐灭，然后不紧不慢、甜蜜得意地微笑起来。这算投降，还只是务实？反正不论如何，肖都会陪他一道走回家去，开车直接回去所用的时间，比步行穿过下东区长长的街道和小巷要短得多。而且这样一来，他就不用挽着肖的胳膊了，也不用被看见肖替他背着书包——不，艾瑞克告诉自己，这不是投降。

“我必须得承认，我的男孩，”肖说，“我一直想着你还要坚持多久，让我们每天都在外面走一个小时。不是说我不享受你的陪伴，但我更乐意待在车里享受温暖，你不这么觉得吗？”

艾瑞克对此没有任何能说的。肖现在肯定已经习惯了他的沉默，他想着，把脸从肖那边转开，看着车窗外飞速掠过的人行道，融入主路的车水马龙之中。在他们共同走回家的路上，艾瑞克几乎从没说过一句话，现在开车应该也没什么不同。肖很乐意用自己的声音填补全部的沉默的空白。

“这提醒了我。我给你带了点小礼物。”

艾瑞克听见了，也感觉到了。肖公文包的金属搭扣弹开，片刻后，肖的手指抓住他的手腕，把那只手翻过来，手心朝上搁在大腿上，然后往里面放了什么东西。当艾瑞克害怕又好奇地低头去看的时候，发现那是一根巧克力棒，看起来很昂贵，标签上写着意大利语，金色的浮雕印在厚厚的棕色包装纸上。肖依旧触碰着他，捏着他的手腕，好像他觉得自己一松手，艾瑞克就会立刻把巧克力扔到车窗外。

上帝。他真希望自己敢这么做。

对此他只有权利低声呢喃，“谢谢”，然后控制着自己不要因为肖的触碰而颤抖。他那被手套包裹的四指与拇指相接，轻而易举地环住了艾瑞克的手腕。这礼物令人尴尬，显然价格不菲。艾瑞克真希望自己别那么想要它——他真希望自己能在肖走后立刻把它扔掉，即使不敢当着肖的面这么做，也能在背后把它丢弃，然后拒绝。但……艾瑞克是如此喜欢甜食。只是想象着把它带回家和妈妈一起分享，就让他的嘴里开始流起了口水。

但是，上帝，他究竟要怎么解释这是他从哪里弄来的呢？

肖的手指松开了，艾瑞克绷起身体，避免瑟缩。但——但他的手没有收回来，当肖把自己的手伸到艾瑞克手掌下时，艾瑞克立刻能感觉自己的呼吸在喉咙里打成了结。那优雅的手指把艾瑞克大腿上蜷曲起来， ** _捏_** 了一下，指尖危险地划过艾瑞克的当部。当艾瑞克抬起头对上肖的目光时，那双冷色的眼睛正直盯着艾瑞克，好像在询问他是否有胆量开口说话，紧张、贴近、而极具威胁意味。

“你是个很美丽的年轻人，艾瑞克，”肖说，微微歪了一下脑袋，打量着自己的俘虏。他的声音如此之轻，艾瑞克几乎要倾身过去才能听清。“这贫民窟配不上你。我应该带你回到我的家里——离这儿不远。在那，我可以给你展示各式新奇美妙之物，供你好好探究享受。”

艾瑞克不知道该做什么，该说什么——他感觉自己完全僵住了，被困得死死的，当他认出肖脑袋后面车窗外自己家的街区一闪而过时，他才挣扎着开口，“不，谢谢你，我——我得走了，”他把大腿从肖的手掌下抽开，同时立刻用能力打开了车门，几乎是连滚带爬地下了车，双脚甚至没来得及先瞄准地面。

他的心跳在耳边轰鸣，仿佛急促的鼓点，就在他接近公寓大门时，他感受到身后的车门又一次打开了，而肖走了出来。他那昂贵的手表和袖口明显地与周围人的廉价货区分开来。他定定地站住了，决策力全然丧失，转过头来。当肖走到他身边，把一只手搭在他肩上时，艾瑞克才意识到自己原本以为肖要猛击他一拳。

在如此近的距离里，艾瑞克能闻见肖的信息素气味，不可避免，尖锐而具Alpha气质，让他的血液变得滚烫，在肌肤下奔流。艾瑞克对自己身体的反应感到耻辱，它居然因为肖的存在而兴奋起来，一种古怪和恐怖的欲望甚至驱使着他想要靠得更近。肖什么也没说，但一定闻到了艾瑞克对自己的回应——他的嘴唇上泛起一个薄薄的、毫无幽默感的微笑，轻轻推了艾瑞克一把，把他送进公寓里……然后自己也跟了上去。一路跟他爬上了九层楼。艾瑞克在房间门外踌躇了一下，钥匙捏在手里，即使他用能力也能开门。他手掌的温度和不稳定的能力让冰凉的金属钥匙变暖了。

“这间是我的公寓，”最后，他说道。显然肖没想要转身离开。

“对，我知道。”肖说，他朝门打了个手势，扬起眉毛。艾瑞克别无选择，只能把钥匙插进锁眼里，转动锁芯，然后推开大门。

妈妈正站在火炉边，烧水准备冲咖啡。当她转过身，看见肖时，艾瑞克不得不用能力才让那个小锡水壶没有立刻摔到地上，用滚开的热水烫伤他们。

“肖先生，”她说，几乎立刻就恢复了平静，比艾瑞克预想的更快。但她的手依旧放在脖颈前，微微颤抖着，和艾瑞克的脉搏节律契合，仿佛妈妈和艾瑞克一样感到害怕。“我——如果我知道你要来，那肯定会——你想喝点什么吗？”

这些话听起来有点笨拙。妈妈对英语的掌控被她显而易见的紧张打搅了；当肖踏进公寓里面时，她朝艾瑞克和肖瞥了几眼。他那精致闪亮的皮鞋衬着这里简陋的家具和不平整的地板，显得格格不入。

“不用了，”肖说，甚至没看妈妈一眼。他的目光在小单间里徘徊，漫无目的地掠过木制壁炉，小单床，和他们用厚纸板填补起来的窗户的破洞。“我来只是把你的儿子送还给你，并不想浪费你的好客之情。”

艾瑞克无法把目光从肖身上移开。不是因为什么好的原因，只是因为他无法说服自己，去相信肖不会对妈妈做什么可怕的事情。

“我这就走，”肖打量完这里，立刻说道，然后转身朝门口走去。他脸上依旧挂着那副微笑，冷酷得让人心生恐惧，“你儿子很可爱，兰谢尔夫人。”

“谢谢。”妈妈说，手指紧紧攥住围裙，“我想，你有时会走路送他回家。你真是好心，这样照料一个孩子。艾瑞克年纪还太小了。”

肖在门槛边停顿一下，回头望着妈妈。“他已经不算年纪 ** _太_** 小了，兰谢尔夫人，”他说，牙齿闪烁了一下，接着就离开了，在身后关上了门。

门一关上，妈妈看起来就支撑不住——她的腿弯了下去，艾瑞克叫喊出声，急急地跑过去想接住她；她的膝盖跪到地板上，发出一声很大的响动，如果查尔斯在家，肯定能听见。她在艾瑞克怀里颤抖着，手紧抓着艾瑞克的衬衫，把他拉得更近，然后紧紧抱进怀里。

“噢，我的宝贝，”她呢喃着，发颤的手指一下下抚过他的头发，“噢，艾瑞克。我们该怎么办呢？肖绝非善类，他的兴趣可不是什么好事。”

“我知道，”艾瑞克说，他的双眼隐隐作痛，把脸埋进妈妈的颈窝里，深深吸气，嗅着妈妈熟悉的信息素味道，他自己也在发抖，和她一样，仿佛共振的叉子奏出同样的音律，“对不起，妈妈，他就是不放过我——”

“我们搬走。”妈妈说，声音听起来镇静坚定多了，但她的双手依旧在艾瑞克身上寻觅着，察看他是否完好无损。“搬得远远的。我们这就搬走。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警告：本章含暴力描写，强迫行为，重要角色死亡，中度焦虑

第二天傍晚，当艾瑞克下班后去教会中心的托管处把大卫接回来时，拉比*正在大厅里和戈德斯坦夫人与伯格曼夫人聊天，一边若有所思地捋顺着自己的胡须。（*拉比：犹太教的学者）这很正常——毕竟，这是犹太教会中心，而列博威兹拉比总是参与各式各样的惯例活动，使信徒们团结起来，让大家在背井离乡来到纽约城后能重新拥有归属感，舌尖也萦绕着共同的乡音。但当拉比转过身来朝他微笑时，艾瑞克还是嗅见了陷阱的气息。他正忙着把大卫从门德罗松先生怀里拉出来。

“在这儿见到你可真好。”列博威兹拉比从戈德斯坦夫人的轮椅旁直起身子，双手交叠着放在腹部，“我正想着一会儿要找你说话呢。我常在教堂看见你，但我们很少单独说话。你现在有空吗？”

“有—有的。”艾瑞克努力想让自己听起来不那么满腹狐疑，但失败了，因为伯格曼夫人的嘴唇不满地撅了起来，她捂住嘴掩饰性地咳了一下，“但我得早点回家去准备晚饭。”

“不会耽搁很久。”列博威兹拉比快活地说，他朝老人们点点头，接着过来扯住艾瑞克的胳膊肘，把他一路拽到了走廊里。

艾瑞克试着挣脱，但这实属艰难。他想把抓着自己的那只手直接打开，但他不能这样对待一位拉比。他知道这动作并无恶意——只是旧世界的典型Alpha行径。不管艾瑞克有多么不服管教，列博威兹拉比都一直在他身边支持他，他知道艾瑞克那不堪回首的往事，但从未对此妄加评判过。他总是在帮他，从不东问西问。在教会里有人质疑艾瑞克是否已经不再洁净时，拉比却敞开怀抱欢迎他和大卫来到教堂。所以艾瑞克咬紧牙齿，忍受着那只手一直把自己拖到了拉比的小办公室的扶手椅上。他坐下来，把大卫抱在大腿上，拉比则坐到了他对面。

“好啦，艾瑞克，”列博威兹拉比说，一边透过圆圆的镜片打量着艾瑞克，“告诉我最近几个星期的事儿。你过得怎么样？”

大卫在他怀里扭动了一下，把一只小拳头塞进自己嘴里。艾瑞克呢，也在控制自己不要在座椅上扭动。他感觉自己像条被捕上岸的鱼。

“没什么要紧事发生。”艾瑞克说——也许列博威兹拉比指的是他的十七岁生日？他肯定不会现在就给他介绍媒人，大卫才出生没多久——何况，有那个Alpha会对一个带着别人孩子的Omega感兴趣呢？贞洁是Omega的珍宝，而艾瑞克的早已不复存在。但他确实已经到了谈婚论嫁的年纪；和他一起长大的一些Omega早就已经结婚了，都正计划着要生孩子。

或者，也许——

当艾瑞克还是个小孩的时候，他曾经以为拉比们都拥有上帝赐予的力量，无所不知，无所不晓。等他长大点以后，这种错觉自然就消失了。可现在他却感觉有股愧疚的刺痛在胃底拧绞着：列博威兹拉比肯定不可能知道昨天晚上的事，昨天晚上，他允许查尔斯和自己靠得有多近……

“我听说你找到了一份新工作，”拉比提示道。然后艾瑞克的胃放松下来。当然了，这才讲得通。他点点头。没有完全放松警惕。

“是的，是份文秘工作。我很幸运能找到它。”

大卫把小手从嘴里拿出来，伸上去轻轻摸着艾瑞克的脖子，湿哒哒的，把口水抹得到处都是；艾瑞克瑟缩了一下，把大卫的胳膊抓住，按了下去。大卫发出一声气鼓鼓的尖叫，威胁着马上要大哭特哭。艾瑞克把手指贴到大卫嘴唇上，让他轻轻吮着它。孩子渐渐安静下来，专心嚼着艾瑞克的第一个指节。

“我得承认，听见这消息，让我终于放下心来。”拉比泰然自若地说，完全没有被大卫的举动打扰；他看起来像个心满意足的慈祥祖父，灰白的头发和眼角的笑纹只加深了这种印象。“纳德雷夫人很担心你的生活状态，但我想现在她该放心了。现在，你有自己的工资来支撑家用。”

艾瑞克僵住了。他背部的每寸肌肉都在脊柱周围绷直，拉出了一个完美的笔挺坐姿，下巴往上扬着，条件反射地摆出防御的姿态。他和谁住在一起，不关任何人的事。他和查尔斯的经济分配也一样—— **如果他们把它解读为不洁的关系，那是他们自己的问题** 。他想立刻反唇相讥，但最终把这口气咽了下去。他太过骄傲，不想再给纳德雷夫人留任何八卦。至少不能让她知道艾瑞克朝拉比大喊大叫。

“在过去的四年半里，查尔斯一直是我和母亲的挚友。”艾瑞克转而说，声音依旧有点冷淡，“没有任何好遮遮掩掩的。当我丢掉工作后，他请我和大卫搬了进来，没要一点报酬。他甚至让我睡床，而自己睡在地板上。纳德雷夫人一直喜欢找茬影射我，但我绝没做她期盼的事——为了给自己找住处而贩卖贞洁。”事实是一句侮辱。

列博威兹拉比摇摇头。“艾瑞克，我没说你会这么做。我知道你是个好Omega，你也得到过教训，知道应该加倍守护自己的美德。但是，这也不错。现在，你有了自己的收入，不用完全依赖你的异教徒朋友了。”

对此，艾瑞克没什么好说的。这很实际，不构成冒犯。但他能感应到拉比话里有话。“我不打算立刻就搬走，”等实在忍受不了二人间的沉默后，他终于开口说道，“我们和查尔斯在一起住得不错。这样也可以节省房租，让我多攒一些钱，做应急的支出。”这非常合情理。他告诉自己，继续高高扬着下巴。

“当然，”列博威兹拉比说，“不过，艾瑞克——你这么做同样也有些残忍。你一定知道，那男孩正发了疯地爱着你。”

这太直白了。以至于艾瑞克几乎要原谅自己猛然间的脸红——但他无法原谅自己胃底一瞬间升起的暖意。好像吞了一大口热蜂蜜。

“这么说太轻率了。”在再三思量之前，这句话就脱口而出。他不自觉地揪紧了大卫的毛衣，几乎能尝出自己舌尖冷淡结冰的味道；现在已经不仅是粗鲁了，他既愤怒又充满防备心。“连查尔斯也没怎么这样说过。”

拉比扬起眉。“你觉得这不是真的？”

艾瑞克无视了这个问题，继续说下去，觉出温热的血液在血管里奔流，“你以为我会——我会 **钓** 着他，像巴特施娃对大卫王做的那样？我从没干过这种事！”

列博威兹拉比举起一只手，好像想让他住口，又像是在投降。但艾瑞克已经无可控制地回忆起了昨晚的情景，当查尔斯最终开口时，声音低沉又艰涩。艾瑞克为什么还不搬走呢。此时他内里奔流的情绪却并不完全是愧疚。

“你当然没有。”列博威兹拉比温和地说，语气好像在安抚一匹烈马；艾瑞克几乎要以为他马上就会伸手过来抚摸自己的头发了，“不。我的意思只是，艾瑞克，那个男孩愿意为你做一切事情，只要他觉得这样能赢得你的爱。当你告诉我他没要你一分钱就给你提供吃食和住处时，我完全相信。但现在，你得问问自己，这样一直住在他恩施给你的地方真的合适吗？你知道这意味着什么。”

艾瑞克往里瑟缩了一下。这话正说进了他心里。大卫叫了一声，扭着小身子；艾瑞克这才意识到自己把他抱得太紧，简直像搂着救生背心似的把孩子挤在胸前。他松开手，低头轻轻吸了一口气，嗅着大卫身上那股淡淡的奶香味。他假装低头去亲大卫的头顶心，避免和拉比对视。

“查尔斯知道我不——我绝对不会……他不是 **犹太教徒** 。”艾瑞克最终说道。大卫在他怀里安静下来，艾瑞克不得不再次抬起头。

“你绝对不会？”拉比若有所思地哼了一声，指尖敲打着自己的腹部。“艾瑞克，如果你对那男孩也有感觉，这可没什么好羞愧的——至少，他和你年龄相当，有稳定的工作，还有间公益。如果查尔斯乐意的话，他随时都可以皈依。他的基督徒家庭肯定已不会阻拦这件事。对你和大卫来说，他都很好。就我听来的事情来看，他也是个好人，大家都很喜爱他。”他吸了口气，手指交叉在一起，“如果我说错了，请原谅我。但我不认为你对他毫无感觉、漠不关心，虽然你总是这样假装。如果事实果真如此，而他也乐意皈依，那又为什么要对自己如此残酷，把他拒之门外呢？既然你说，他的信仰是你们相爱的唯一阻碍。”

艾瑞克不知道该说什么。拉比居然为查尔斯辩护，建议艾瑞克应该……这和他以为自己会听到的实在大相径庭，让他一时间目瞪口呆，低头朝大卫眨着眼，一边绞尽脑汁想着自己该说些什么。“我该回家准备晚饭了，”最终，他说道，“谢谢你的关心。但我没事。”

接着是一段长长的沉默。死气沉沉、尴尬无比。然后拉比终于开口了，“很好。我们教堂再见，艾瑞克。但请你务必考虑一下，我们刚刚谈过的事情。”

“谢谢你，拉比，”艾瑞克站起身来，把孩子稳稳地抱好，在拉比再说话之前就急匆匆地逃离了。

从这儿到公寓只需要步行两个街区。可这段路今夜显得格外漫长。在街上每看见一个熟人，艾瑞克都会在心里寻思他是否也认为自己正在占查尔斯的便宜。他们会觉得艾瑞克就应该理所应当地嫁给查尔斯吗？

等艾瑞克爬上八楼时，不知怎的，大卫已经在他怀里睡熟了。冷气割过艾瑞克的面颊和后颈，却显然丝毫没影响到孩子。艾瑞克直接走到摇篮边，把大卫放了进去，倾身给他掖好小毯子，假装没感受到查尔斯的目光。他正坐在厨房的桌子旁边，面前摊着一本书，盯着他俩看。

他期望着查尔斯能开口说点什么，也许问问艾瑞克这一天过得怎么样，或者问问教会里的八卦。但沉默持续着。艾瑞克开始怀疑查尔斯是不是正在窥伺自己的大脑，翻阅着自己刚刚和拉比进行的谈话……然后，几秒种后，艾瑞克猛然间惊恐地意识到这不是真正的原因。查尔斯一直闭口不言，是因为艾瑞克还弯腰站在摇篮边，臀部几乎贴着查尔斯的脸，仿佛某种求欢仪式的前奏。艾瑞克猛地直起身来，尴尬地站在原地，死死攥住摇篮边沿，期盼着自己拥有查尔斯的能力——这样他就可以简简单单地转身过去，从查尔斯大脑里清除掉刚刚几分钟的记忆。

“工作怎么样？”他最终开口问道，因为知道查尔斯不会再说话。查尔斯的脸涨得通红，艾瑞克实在无法再一动不动地背对他站下去了。他转过身来，走向灶台，绝望地试着别去看查尔斯。当他用能力把锅和盘子从架子上扯下来时，它们乒乒乓乓发出一阵不该有的噪响，但这实在值得原谅。

“挺冷的。”查尔斯答道，坐在原地——他一动没动，没有突然的动作，没有一点会惊吓到艾瑞克的行为。查尔斯总能想办法平息艾瑞克的的紧张和怒气，总是如此纵容艾瑞克的情绪。这一点真是气人。“但等夏天的时候，我一定会怀念这温度。夏天我们做活时简直像猪猡一样大汗淋漓，一点避暑的办法都没有。冬天做体力活好歹还能让身体暖和起来。你怎么样？”

“挺好的。”艾瑞克简单地说。他控住一把刀，开始切蔬菜。一颗芜菁和一颗老过头的瑞典甘蓝。

查尔斯动了动，椅子吱嘎作响。“你想谈谈自己心里的烦心事吗？”

“好像你用我开口才能知道似的。”艾瑞克怒道。刀猛地插进芜菁里，把它捅了个对穿，刀尖插进案板的木头里。他转头瞪着查尔斯，头皮发紧，随时准备反击，准备向自己证明——一些事，也许只是想证明他并没有爱上查尔斯，证明他是在生拉比的气，除此之外别无其它。“你是这儿的心灵感应者，查尔斯，不是我！”

查尔斯的嘴唇颤抖了一下。但等他再次开口时，声音依旧很平稳。“你知道我有时候不能完全收束自己的能力，我会听到别人的想法，即使我不想听，艾瑞克。大多数时间，我都好心好意地假装自己什么也没听见。但如果你情愿我完全探知你的大脑，那我也乐意为之。只是，别因为我遵从本性就对我发火。”

上帝。他居然没吼回来。他居然一点也不生气。这真是气死人了！“什么本性？”

“变种力。”查尔斯简短地说，抬起手来，向艾瑞克展示自己手上的“M”，在色泽漂亮的肌肤上显得漆黑刺眼。“你也不怎么能完全控制自己的能力。所以别为我的心灵感应力而指责我。我从未在你面前隐瞒过它。”

又来了。艾瑞克的良心和愧疚带来阵阵刺痛。但他还是继续说了下去，手在身侧攥紧。“我没有指责你。我不在乎你是不是个心灵感应者，查尔斯，我也不想要你的 ** _好心好意_** 。我只想让你别每时每刻都那么自鸣得意，好像因为你能读我的心，就自认为了解我的一切，自认为能洞悉我的一切决定，一切做法。”因为这肯定是——肯定是查尔斯能忍受他的原因。他忍受他的暴躁易怒、不知感恩，忍受他把他越推越远。这是因为查尔斯自以为自己 ** _知道_** 艾瑞克最终会屈服。因为他知道艾瑞克的意志会逐渐被消磨，而他最终会选择查尔斯，就像查尔斯预测到的一样。

“你心里很清楚我不是这么想的。”查尔斯平静地说，一点也不生气，让艾瑞克的怒火仿佛扑在一堵砖墙上似的反弹了回来。

“我清楚吗？”这听起来像一句挑战。艾瑞克把双臂抱在胸前，指甲掐进胳膊。“那我还 ** _清楚_** 什么呢，查尔斯·泽维尔？求求你做个好人，多给我点相关的信息，让我能更好地认识我自己。”

查尔斯的眼皮都没颤一下。“你很清楚自己不是在生我的气，但你不论如何还是选择朝我发火。公平点，艾瑞克。好歹找个活该挨骂的人，出去朝他大发脾气。”

噢。缓缓下坠的感觉。仿佛被一下子拽到了地底。

好可悲，艾瑞克的怒气熄灭得是如此迅速。仿佛那是一朵小火苗，而查尔斯的话是几千加仑水，猛地一冲，火就灭透了。艾瑞克竭力试着搜寻一点愤怒的残渣，或者至少对查尔斯轻而易举地抚慰自己的情绪这件事感到不开心。可是，他现在想做的事情只是蜷缩起来：因为查尔斯是对的。因为拉比是对的。查尔斯刚刚没有一拳揍在艾瑞克脸上，唯一的原因就是查尔斯……对他怀揣着复杂的情感。不管艾瑞克试图撵灭它多少次，这种情感都依然存在。

“我没期待着从你这儿得到任何东西，”查尔斯说。这次他终于转开了视线，望着摇篮，也可能是在望向床铺。昨晚他们在那上面是如此亲昵，以至于呼吸都吹拂到艾瑞克的肌肤上。“如果我是个不知放弃、无可救药的白痴，那也不关你事。你总是很直率；我不能说是你引诱我走上这条路的。事实可能恰恰相反。”他把课本合上，厚重的书页发出一声闷响，铅笔从桌边滚落下去，“你的拉比说错了一件事情。”

“什么？”艾瑞克问。他的心脏毫无预兆地悬到了嗓子眼。

查尔斯转回来看着艾瑞克，笑容有点窘迫，可最终还是开口了，“继续和我住在一起并不残忍。执意搬走，离开我身边，才更残忍得多。”

艾瑞克不知道该说什么——他的面颊发烫，双眼立刻从查尔斯身上移开，瞥向蔬菜。它们已经被它切成了碎丁。他用刀把它们扫起来，放进盛着沸水的平底锅里，试着把它们想象成自己的尴尬情绪。被火烧得冒烟，隐没于模糊的蒸汽。“我不能一直这么住下去，”他对着平底锅说，双手紧抓住灶台边沿，“现在我找到工作了。如果继续住在这，太难阻止人们说三道四。”

“无论如何，你挣得太少，其实根本搬不出去。你最好意识到这一点，艾瑞克。让他们说闲话去吧。没有关系。除非你真的在乎他们怎么看。”查尔斯的椅子刮蹭着地板，声响巨大，打破了沉默，“我去拿点烧火的薪柴。”

他轻轻关上前门，走出了公寓。艾瑞克死死盯着面前的汤，咬紧牙齿，越来越自己像件必将被送出的礼品。

*

通常来说，在查尔斯开始打呼之后，艾瑞克总能轻松入睡。清醒的Alpha带来的威胁解除后，他可以立刻昏睡过去，因为夜里总要数次起来查看大卫，他疲惫不堪、急需睡眠。但今晚显然是个特例。距查尔斯面容陷入沉睡的松弛已经过去了一个小时。他的身体软塌塌地陷在被窝里，躺在艾瑞克身边，伸出一根手指供大卫的小手紧紧握住。艾瑞克试过了他能想到的所有办法：数羊，清空思绪，但纷杂的念头一次又一次地爬进脑海里。于是他只好呆呆地躺在那儿，双眼大睁，看着月光在查尔斯面容上投下各式各样的阴影，想着—— ** _我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋_** 。

在两年之前，如果艾瑞克知道某人像他现在这样对待查尔斯，他一定会想法设法地对那不知好歹的家伙实行报复；当时，他认定查尔斯是他所认识的最棒的人，聪慧、善良，富有Alpha气质。查尔斯现在依旧是这样的。当然，从艾瑞克的行径里，你可能看不出这一点。有时，他想跟查尔斯说自己不是故意的——他是个白痴，傻瓜，无耻表子——但他总是往别处想。他总是记着说：我在心里制定这些界限和规则，是有原因的。一旦违反规定，我就会失去一切。这些规定能保护我的安全，让我对世界保持防备。

即使这次要防备的人是查尔斯。

但是，即使查尔斯动作过快时艾瑞克会瑟缩，即使查尔斯伸出手来时艾瑞克会后退，查尔斯也根本没有真正威胁过他。查尔斯已经二十岁了，不知怎的，他看起来比这个年纪要小。他的脑袋朝艾瑞克侧着，嘴唇在睡眠中启开，长睫毛在梦中颤动，蹭过面颊。他从未跟艾瑞克讲述过自己的梦境。因为艾瑞克很清楚的表态说自己压根不在意，也根本不想听。可这并不是说，他真的不想 **知道** 。

查尔斯发出一声模糊的嘟哝，没有任何意义。但艾瑞克觉得这听起来有点像自己的名字。

谨慎地，慢慢地，艾瑞克拽下了盖在查尔斯肩上的被子；现在不像冬天时那么冷了。所以当查尔斯的胸部裸露出一半时，他并不觉得有什么不好。查尔斯身上穿着一件单薄破旧的白色睡衣，在黑暗中苍白得晃眼。月光熹微，恰好能映出查尔斯裸露双臂上流畅细致的肌肉线条，即使在放松状态下依旧非常好看。一只手臂举上去，枕在枕头下，微微拉伸他那侧胸口的肌肉，使被褥的形状有所改变。他真……查尔斯真的……艾瑞克望着他，出神地望着他，目光流连过每一寸的查尔斯，觉出自己体内一阵翻搅。他真希望自己没有这种感觉。一切就都会变得容易多了。但查尔斯真的……好 ** _性感_** 。

艾瑞克想要触碰他，想试一试，试试看那究竟会是什么感觉。但如果他真这么做了——如果他伸手滑向查尔斯的锁骨往下触碰他胸口的肌肤，摩挲肱三头肌的线条——查尔斯肯定会惊醒。尽管他真的很想知道查尔斯皮肤的触感，但这样有可能被抓住，被要求解释。风险太大了，不值得这样做。

他需要知道自己是否能忍受触碰查尔斯，是否能忍受和任何一个Alpha凑得这么近。这种需求是如此鲜活，可能把他卷入将会摧毁一切的疯狂之中。

所以艾瑞克没有碰他。不过他的手很想这么做，想得微微发抖，渴望着伸过去；于是他试着转移自己的注意力，闭上眼睛把那股欲望掐灭。可这只使得查尔斯平稳、熟悉的呼吸声突然显得陌生起来，艾瑞克不得不再次睁开眼睛，确认自己身边躺着的是查尔斯，裹在自己的信息素里，而不是别的什么人。

如果妈妈在这儿，对这一切她会怎么想呢？艾瑞克躺在查尔斯的床上。艾瑞克渴望着他。艾瑞克和一个陌生人的孩子塞在他们中间。当然啦，她并不在这儿。如果她在，艾瑞克就不会睡在查尔斯身边了，大卫也从来不会出生。而如果他真的很渴望查尔斯，妈妈就会让他知道，如果他想，真的真的很想，他就可以得偿所愿。如果她在，他就不会觉得自己的手脚都被紧紧绑住，把他困在这窘迫的境况里，一边在心里怀疑自己究竟是否还依旧拥有爱的能力。

*

这是不可避免的；或早或晚，这座城市里所有有价值的东西都会被暴徒掌控，评估价格，贴好标签——物品如此，人也一样。在他以前的工作岗位上，每有一个顾客从门外走进来，艾瑞克都会下意识瑟缩一下——但随着时间流逝，他逐渐放松下来，过分自在，过分自满，过分像那个一开始就让自己陷入麻烦的、曾经的艾瑞克。

艾瑞克正式的工作是文秘，但那只是个称呼：在仓库里，他做各种各样古怪的杂活儿，一点点记录详细的账目，用能力修补坏掉的东西，修补好瓶瓶罐罐和车门上的凹痕刮蹭，让它们卖出更好的价钱。这地方的主人并不认识他。他们既不是犹太人，也并非移民，只是别具慧眼，知道雇佣艾瑞克是桩合算的买卖。只要付给变种人一点点工资，就能支使他做翻上去两倍的活儿。他们不知道大卫——他们并不能看他一眼，就了解他的过往。那过往刻在他的身体里，印在他的肌肤上。他憎恨自己的身体，鄙视自己的肌肤。

可查尔斯却爱他的肌肤。上帝保佑他。

艾瑞克此时正站在后面的办公室，往分门别类装好各式账目的小柜子里塞叠好的账单。他听见一些员工突然发出一阵急切的私语，然后老板范霍森先生迅速严厉地下达命令，让他们 ** _闭上他妈的嘴_** 。艾瑞克抬头望向窗户。光线越过分隔墙的顶端，穿进办公室和主仓库之间的空地。他看见仓库另一头的门打开了，地面上立刻投射出一道矩形的光线。在这种光线下，隔着这么远看清那边，根本不太可能。但艾瑞克立刻就僵在原地，某种动物式的本能在他自己反应过来之前就把他紧紧攫住，而当肖又往前迈了一步，完全走入光下时，艾瑞克只又愣了半秒钟，后脑就猛地下达了指令，让他双膝一软，重重跪到地上，疼得要命，却使他得以藏在低矮、不透明的分割墙下端。他的呼吸变成了急促的抽气。

肖。在这儿。现在。无路可退。艾瑞克会被发现。肖会找到机会看见他，想起他，然后再次燃起兴趣。

艾瑞克觉得自己的腿好像被从身上砍下来了，死气沉沉，毫无反应。他闭上眼睛，久久地安静着，祈祷范霍森先生不要把肖带进办公室来。因为艾瑞克此时绝不可能完美地假装说自己之所以跪着是因为弄掉了什么东西。他的心脏在胸膛里猛跳，仿佛什么活物即将突破肋骨冲将出来。艾瑞克觉得恶心，浑身发冷，他恨自己。恨自己居然躲起来。但他知道这是保护大卫不被肖伤害的唯一办法。

“好久不见，范霍森先生。”肖的声音从另一个房间里穿来。听起来和艾瑞克记忆中的毫无差别。这声音说过的许多其它的话此时也在他耳边萦绕。恐怖、可耻的话。他永远也忘不了。此时却再次响起——艾瑞克想把自己的耳朵切下来。“时间不短。”

“有吗？”范霍森先生听起来很紧张。艾瑞克的不安扩大了——上帝，他希望范霍森先生没对那群暴徒造假。如果他真这么干了，艾瑞克可能算作同谋之一。

艾瑞克听见隔壁的脚步声响了起来。地板在肖的体重之下咯吱作响。当他再次开口说话时，听起来离得更近了——他正朝门走来。艾瑞克想着，死死咬住下唇，防止自己叫喊出声。

“你看起来过得蛮不错，”肖呢喃道，慢吞吞的。艾瑞克不能呼吸。不会呼吸。如果他现在喘气，肖肯定会听见。“肚子上又多了不少肉。”

“哦，呃，”范霍森先生结结巴巴道，“肯定是结了婚的缘故，先生。娶了老婆总会长点腰围。”

“这样啊。”嘎吱。嘎吱。“新婚快乐，那么。一会儿我会让个Alpha来给你送瓶酒。现在，我们来谈谈正事吧。我的投资进展如何？”

“很好，先生。呃，确实很好。把你的货物掺在寻常货物里，没有，呃，没有任何问题。伙计们也都知道如何把它们区分开来。你那，呃，红色的助手昨天来把它们取走了。那真是个独一无二的家伙，他。”

以艾瑞克对肖的熟悉程度，足以让他几乎感知到他脸上此时露出的冷酷微笑。那左侧的嘴角轻轻勾扯一下，仿佛被钩子拽起来的似的。他毫无人性。所有情感都带着机械性。“他确实如此。”肖说，饶有兴致，“他还告诉我，当他通知你下次运货的规格时，你听上去好像不甚热心。我来看看，这是什么原因。毕竟，你是个很有价值的商业伙伴。我只好亲自登门拜访。”

上帝。艾瑞克希望自己有胆量动一动，有胆量起身和他对峙——一股滚烫鲁莽的激情让他想要猛冲出去，召集这破地方的每一寸金属朝肖发起进攻，用钢铁铸成的拳头把他碾碎，重击，重击，然后继续重击，直到肖尖叫求饶。但他同样也知道，不——他知道如果自己真这么干了，一定会死。或者更糟。肖可能大笑起来，然后再次将他奴役。即使艾瑞克觉得自己承受得起这个风险——用一次自杀式袭击换来真正的自由——他也得想想大卫。

“只是……我没那么多舱位，先生。”范霍森先生说，“你看过我的仓库了，肖先生，顶多算是容量适中。”

“那你应该把自己这些没用的破货扔出去一点，腾出地方来装我的。”肖平静地说。他好近——他一定就正在墙的另一侧。近到如果他们中间没有这堵墙，艾瑞克伸出手来就能抓住他的脚踝。

他能如此清晰地感知到自己的存在。血管中血液的奔流，肺里呼吸的噪音，膝盖上身体施加的重量和衣服织物与皮肤的紧贴，他无法想象肖居然不知道他就在这里。每一秒钟肖都有可能转过身来，都有可能像对待老友般跟他问好，再一次朝他露出那种狰狞的微笑。

范霍森先生犹豫了一下，但他知道这么做才是明智的。“当然了，肖先生。我会这么安排的。”

“我很期待。”肖说。艾瑞克又一次听见了脚步声，这此，他们是从艾瑞克躲藏的地方缓缓走开，回到门口。他眼前一片漆黑，晕眩不止。“我大概三天后还会再来，范霍森先生。到那时，我希望看到自己的货物已经被妥善处理了。”

“好的，先生。”

“棒极了。祝你过得愉快。”

艾瑞克感应着那些袖口，那只手表，一路到门边——肖温热的手握住门柄，按压金属的手指的形状让艾瑞克的胃抽搐起来——然后，他离开了。

几分钟后，当范霍森先生发现他时，艾瑞克依旧蜷缩在办公室门后，头昏眼花，起身后嘟囔着说自己刚刚掉了枚硬币在地上，是想俯身去捡。范霍森先生说，“别这么像个Omega，兰谢尔，好像你这副模样，肖先生会他妈的注意到你似的。”

他无话可说——真的，除非要揭发点什么。艾瑞克挣扎着度过了剩下的半个午后，竭力让一切都看起来正常。最后，终于，到了下班的时间。他几乎不记得自己是什么走回公寓的。但接着他就发现自己惊慌失措地站在门口，颤抖的手捏着门把手，浑身打战，想着， ** _要是肖在这儿怎么办，他的车，要是他看见了，要是——？_**

等进门后发现家里空无一人时，他才想起来自己忘接大卫了。公寓里黑暗、寒冷、寂静无声。艾瑞克站在走廊里，久久地瞪着里面，好像只要他盯得足够久，这幅情景就会自动变幻似的。

该死。他必须振作起来。

 ** _查尔斯_** ？他想道。他很恨自己这么做，但——但现在他不确定自己是否应该再出去一趟，去教会中心被老嬷们盘问，为什么脸色这么苍白，为什么一直抖个不停。查尔斯好像一直在偷偷感应他的大脑，他已经这么怀疑很久了。所以当他感知到意识里的回应时，并不觉得特别惊奇。

 ** _你能在回家路上把大卫从教会中心接回来吗_** ？艾瑞克问。他很清楚查尔斯能感知到自己的情绪状态，但现在——现在他只希望查尔斯能别先别管它。

 ** _当然可以_** 。一股担忧顺着艾瑞克的脊骨延伸上来，好像一只紧张的手指，但查尔斯什么也没说，只是， ** _他们认识我吗？能让我领走大卫吗_** ？

 ** _能_** 。艾瑞克确认无疑地想道。毕竟，再没有什么比八卦艾瑞克和查尔斯更能让老嬷们感兴趣的了。

当查尔斯从艾瑞克脑海里撤走时，他能觉出一个微弱却明显的意识信号，意味着对话终止。艾瑞克睁开双眼——他刚刚甚至没意识到自己把眼睛闭上了——突然之间觉得很感激，自己此时在这儿，查尔斯的公寓里，而不是他自己的。楼上的那间屋子充斥着蛛网般缠绕于角落的回忆，在地板上洒满了往昔的鲜血。这里闻起来全是查尔斯的气味，但至少艾瑞克不用待在楼上，盯着地板上的某一点然后想， **这儿，它就是在这发生的。她就是在这死的** 。

他坐待床上，把鞋子脱掉，膝盖拽到胸前。外面好黑。远远的有电灯放出的微光，在紧闭的窗户上反射着。他就在外面某个地方，此时此刻。肖就在外面。自由自在，活蹦乱跳，肮脏邪恶。而就有这样的可能性，不论多微小，也许就在现在，他想着： ** _那兰谢尔家的男孩，不知道他现在怎么样了……_**

最终，艾瑞克还是打开了床头的台灯。用的能力，因为他不愿动弹一下，也不愿坐在黑暗中。暗夜中的阴影极易异化，成为嗜血的怪物。

*

**_一年半前_** 。

“真可惜，查尔斯这周很忙，”妈妈搅拌着炉上的炖菜。她的围裙上不小心溅上一点盘里的酱汁，但依旧平整清洁，裙带在腰后打成一个完美的结——妈妈总是努力让他们简陋不堪的小公寓看起来像个真正温馨的家，仿佛他们正住在你能从杂志上读到的那种康涅狄格州农家别墅里似的，里面有完美的Omega，完美的Alpha，一切都又新又洁净。艾瑞克并不需要这种东西——他所需要的东西，家里已经全都有了。但他依旧很感激妈妈的苦心，不过她接下来就转过身来，继续说道，“不然的话，查尔斯就能帮教会的义卖搬点货物了。如果有他帮忙，肯定要快很多，至少会比你花的时间少。”

艾瑞克做了个鬼脸，被其中的意有所指弄得有点窘迫。“他不是佣人，妈妈，”他说，“你不能让他干所有的杂活儿。你不觉得这是在占他的便宜吗？”

妈妈只是笑笑，轻轻打了一下艾瑞克的后脑勺，双眼闪闪发亮。“哪称得上是全部的杂活儿。况且，查尔斯很乐意帮忙，”她说着，往锅里又加了点盐，“他是个好孩子，心地善良，而且他非常喜欢你。我敢说，他肯定很乐意抓住这个机会，在你面前搬东西展示自己的力量呢。他可能还很想付我点报酬，来感谢这项任务。”她朝艾瑞克微笑起来，探身捏捏他的面颊；厨房足够窄小，她几乎不需要伸手去够他。“更何况，你也很喜欢看着他工作，别假装你没有。真可惜他是个异教徒。不过，谁知道，也许他会皈依正教，然后一切就会变得很完美。”

“也许你别送我去媒人那里才是最好的，”艾瑞克告诉她，“你会把所有候选人都从名单上划去，因为他们没一个是查尔斯。”

但等妈妈没看他的时候，他悄悄微笑了一下，咬住面颊内侧，把笑意又忍了回去。他喜欢查尔斯，非常喜欢。毫无疑问，查尔斯也特别迷人。那双明亮的眼睛，那样红润的嘴唇。他的身材是如此棒，如果有人把它印在杂志上，艾瑞克很可能把那页偷偷撕下来贴在床头，然后痴痴地一连盯好几天——如果他是那种Omega的话。不过，他真的，真的 ** _不是_** 那种Omega。

“也许我会跟拉比谈谈这事，”妈妈深思熟虑道，这给了艾瑞克足够长的时间，偷偷翻了个白眼，“能替我切个洋葱来吗，亲爱的？”

艾瑞克控制着刀在案板上切起了洋葱。刀锋比人用手切时动得快多了，而且隔着这么远，也不会教人流泪。“妈妈，你不可能是认真的。你还没问问 ** _我_** 愿不愿意嫁给查尔斯呢，就已经开始想着要列博威兹拉比去给查尔斯受洗了？”

“别傻了，在以为没别人看着的时候，你总是含情脉脉地看着他。”她说着，转脸朝艾瑞克微笑起来，“这很可爱。何况，除了他，还有谁能忍受得了你的脾气？查尔斯会是个好丈夫，也会是个好父亲。就算你想在家做主，他也会由着你的。我知道你喜欢这个。”

艾瑞克脸红了一点，他就知道——他永远没法跟妈妈隐瞒这种事。如果他不清楚状况，可能还会以为妈妈和查尔斯都是心灵感应者呢，正合起伙来想让艾瑞看窘。“我才没有含情脉脉。”他嘟哝道。

“当然没有，”她坦然道，在心里知道自己赢了。她微笑着从艾瑞克那里接过洋葱，把它们加进汤里，搅拌均匀，“那么你一定对每个人都这样咯。你盯着人家的后背，好像他比星星月亮还要漂亮明媚似的，等人家一转头，你又立刻开始对他不理不睬，简直仿佛他闻起来有异味。亲爱的，你很幸运，查尔斯是个心灵感应者。不然的话，这可怜的男孩可能还会以为你恨他呢。”她双眼亮晶晶的，“你得待他好点儿，不然他可能不会求你嫁给他；我听说二楼的雷塞格林对他也很感兴趣呢，你知道。”

艾瑞克顿时觉得怒气冲冲，但却假装若无其事地耸耸肩，抓过抹布开始擦餐桌，为一会儿的晚餐做准备，擦过木头的每道裂缝。“他可能现在正偷听着这段对话呢，为此得意洋洋，他已经足够自大的啦。”他说。

查尔斯最好知道艾瑞克 ** _才没有_** 觉得他比星星月亮还要漂亮明媚。那可太……幼稚，又浪漫。艾瑞克可能会尴尬至死。

“嗯哼，”妈妈说，“现在请帮我切点胡萝卜和土豆吧，亲爱的。”

艾瑞克照做了，用的还是刚刚切洋葱的那把刀。妈妈看起来——好像——暂时撂下了查尔斯这个话题，但艾瑞克几乎不敢跟她提任何有可能让她重新想起查尔斯的事情。当然，既然她这么说了，艾瑞克现在就好难 ** _不_** 去想他。他在楼上吗？躺在小公寓的小窄床上，读着一本厚厚的大学课程课本。他是不是一回家就解开衬衫的领口，把袖子挽上去呢？他是不是在想着亲吻艾瑞克呢？也许查尔斯是在上面手yin，孤孤单单，有点可怜。

查尔斯很有可能只在干那么一件事。艾瑞克想着，一边把盘子摆到桌面上。Alpha们的行踪都很好预测。这念头使他觉得胃里一阵温暖，但他假装却根本没有。想到查尔斯那么渴望自己，让他也好想给予他回应。

艾瑞克突然很想用能力感应一下楼上查尔斯的腕表，来看看他到底在干什么。他全神贯注地对抗着这种愿望，以至于没有感受到另一只手表，带着铆钉，硬币，独自穿行过门外的走廊——当他最终感知到它们时，那把切菜的刀停滞了一下。艾瑞克觉出胃里一阵翻搅，转身盯着门。他呆呆地看了它足有十秒钟，然后敲门声响起来了。木头受到三次尖利的敲击。他立即冲妈妈嘶嘶道，“别开门！”

“怎么了，艾瑞克？”妈妈问道，一边走向门口。这是本能的反应。她把手握在门把手上，一边微笑起来。“那么，外面是查尔斯，他来特地让你脸红的，是不是？”在艾瑞克能让它定住之前，她就把门打开了，迎面撞上了门外的塞巴斯蒂安·肖。他低头看着妈妈，又看看艾瑞克，脸上带着自得的笑容，双眼闪过狡黠的光。

有那么一会儿，艾瑞克以为妈妈会昏过去，或者也许会当着肖的门把门关上，管他该死的后果是什么。他真希望她这么干。他自己则在角落里僵住了，恐惧万分，不敢移动。

“肖先生。”妈妈说。艾瑞克能听出她声音的颤抖，那种震惊，几秒钟前，她还以为门外是某个让人愉悦的男孩。“多么…多么让人惊喜。”

“我确实希望自己没迟到。”肖先生说，带着一种虚情假意的礼貌谦卑。然后他慢慢眨了一下眼睛，这模样使艾瑞克想起蛇的眼皮，非人的，爬虫类的。冷血的。“我正在附近闲逛，然后想着也许可以顺道拜访一下年轻的小艾瑞克。我能进来吗？”

除了可以，他们还能说什么呢？肖掌控着下东区的所有势力。艾瑞克比谁都清楚这件事。但他还是绝望地希望自己能有勇气说不，能把肖扔出去，当着他的面摔上门。只要能让他远离这间公寓，远离妈妈。当她无声地从门口退开，让肖踏过门槛时，艾瑞克能看见她脸上血色尽失，眼睛转过来盯住他的，目光的交接使他们达成一种共识。这不是一次简单的拜访。

艾瑞克想着——就是这样。就是这样，肖开始动作了。他会威胁着要——伤害我们，驱逐我们，也许会敲诈妈妈。他用能力紧紧攥着那把切蔬菜的刀。如果必要的话，他——如果必要——

“想喝点什么吗？”妈妈站到灶台边，用围裙擦着手。她的手在发抖。“水，茶，咖啡？”

“不用了，谢谢你。”肖说。他的眼睛转向艾瑞克，停顿着，对上艾瑞克的目光，“兰谢尔夫人，艾瑞克长得很像你。你有个很美丽的儿子。”

“这继承于他父亲。”妈妈说。

肖的双眼目光暧昧，深不可测，颜色浅淡仿佛雨水。它们盯着艾瑞克，仿佛直穿过他，像剥洋葱般剥开他的皮肤。艾瑞克觉得自己像只被钉在天鹅绒上的蝴蝶标本；他突然很后悔，自己这几个周来对肖都如此冷淡，如此不屑一顾，然后强迫自己露出微笑——好像在道歉。

“你留下来吃晚饭吗？”他问，知道得到的回答会是“不”，期望着肖立刻离开，又知道他肯定不会。

一个近乎嘲讽的弧度浮现在肖尖锐的嘴角，紧绷着，又有点惊奇。“我不这么认为，”他说。他往前走了一小步，艾瑞克拼命挣扎着才没让自己后退。“你知道我是谁，对吗，艾瑞克？”

这一小步不仅让他离艾瑞克更近了——也让他离妈妈更近了。她的手在围裙前拧绞着，把重心向后移，却和艾瑞克一样，不敢后退。

艾瑞克点点头。

“你当然知道了。”肖的声音柔滑流畅、高人一等，仿佛他正和孩子讲话。“所以，艾瑞克，也许你能帮我理解一下……你知道我是谁。我知道我能做什么。那么，你为什么还要一直和我玩这种游戏呢？”

艾瑞克的心脏在胸腔里狂跳起来，声响巨大，几乎在耳边留下阵阵回声。脚下的地板仿佛开裂了。“什么游戏？”他问道，口干舌燥。

“艾瑞克，艾瑞克，艾瑞克。我们别再装了。我已经向你献了几个月的殷勤，从家追到学校，把我的意图展示得很明确。可你呢，却还一直跟我玩卖弄风情的把戏。冷酷无情，躲避着你知道终将发生的结局。我总能得到我想要的。”肖又眨了一下眼睛，缓慢，冰冷，有种蛊惑人心的慵懒，“如果你不再玩这套难追的调情戏法，我会给你提供一夜温情，我向你保证；我不是个残忍的情人。但如果你继续激怒我……唔。你可就得不了那么多乐子了，不过我可不一样。我会得到我想要的。”

上帝。怎么办，他怎么能——艾瑞克清醒无比地意识到自己的变种力在肖面前根本没有用处，就和其他大多数变种人一样。肖能统治整个街区，不是因为无人敢挑战他，而是因为他不可战胜。如果他想占领整个城市，很可能也会成功。艾瑞克控制不住地望向妈妈，本能地想让她告诉他该怎么办，该说什么，但她看起来几乎和他一样恐惧，说不出话，她的手紧紧攥着围裙，身体倾斜着靠住柜台。

艾瑞克不能——他不能。他不能让肖*他，像什么yin乱的ji女。他……艾瑞克想象过自己的初夜是什么样子，想象过要跟谁一起共度。他不能因为肖的命令就放弃这一切。

“如果我说不呢？”他问道。他的声音竭尽全力的镇定。他站直身子，像个Alpha一样恐吓对方，试着让自己看起来坚决果断。

“你真的想知道这个问题的答案吗？”肖温柔地慢慢说道，“我的车就在楼下，我的男孩。和我一起来。最晚我也会在明天早上把你送回来。你想享用多少巧克力都可以。”

肖以为他是什么样的Omega——用贞洁换取巧克力？他也许穷困潦倒，可绝没骨气全无！

"别犯蠢了，艾瑞克，"见他没有回应，肖继续说道。他往前迈了一步。两步。恐惧顺着艾瑞克的喉咙蔓延上来，他想把它努力咽下去。每紧促地呼吸一下，恐惧就像刀割进他嗓子里。"你很幸运，我给了你选择的机会，让事情走更温和的路子。但这只是看在你美丽的份儿上。别和我赌，孩子;你可承受不起输掉的代价。"

肖将要伤害他，艾瑞克知道这一点。不论如何他今晚可能都会失去贞洁：但他情愿经受痛苦，尖叫着，踢蹬着，挣扎着让肖一路把他拖下楼去，也比直接 ** _屈服_** 要好。

他做不到。查尔斯的面容浮现在他脑海里，朝他微笑，红润的嘴唇等待亲吻，艾瑞克把它从意识里推开，想着——他不能答应，不论被如何胁迫，他们不能把罪过归于他的屈从。

"我敢肯定，你习惯于人们对你言听计从。"艾瑞克被自己的大胆吓了一跳，但还是继续说了下去，勇敢坚定，告诉对方自己一点也不怕。"但这一次，恐怕你得接受现实。因为要我跟你走，除非我死。"

肖的表情依旧平静自信。"噢，艾瑞克，"他说，摆摆手，"我本不想像对待别人那样，用惩罚你的方式来证明我说的话。但，如果你坚持的话，"在艾瑞克来得及动弹之前，甚至在他来得及思考之前，肖就伸出双手按住了妈妈的头，然后轻而易举地扭断了她的脖子。

就像世界上所有的灯光同时在一瞬间熄灭了——仿佛艾瑞克的一切，他的心脏，他的灵魂，都被从身体里拉拽出来在他面前被撕扯成碎片。他听见尖叫声，过了一会儿才意识到这声音是自己发出来的。他此时已经踉跄着冲上前，摔在母亲破碎的尸体旁边，膝盖重重撞上地面。带来的冲力击遍全身，但他无暇顾及这个，他无物可视，除了母亲空洞的双眼，她是如此无力，如此娇小——她看起来是那么脆弱，躯体里的生命烛火般捻灭。世界变得模糊——他后知后觉地意识到，自己在哭——在他体内，暴风雨卷过整片海洋，一切都在皮肤内肆虐狂击，恐惧，悲伤，狂怒，咆哮着扯毁一切。

当肖站到他身边时，他甚至没怎么反抗。但肖伸出一只手重重地按在艾瑞克后颈，然后——艾瑞克猛地跳起来，从那杀人凶手身边退开，把所有金属都一齐朝肖猛掷过去，刀，叉，甚至还有盛汤的平底锅盘。滚烫的液体在他们身边溅起，烧开的热汤倒在艾瑞克身上，油滴烫伤他的肌肤——

"毫无意义。"肖说，每块金属都在他身边掉落在地。所有磁力都被牢牢压制住，热汤在他周围蒸发变冷。他跨过妈妈俯卧的尸体，一把抓住艾瑞克的手臂，手指无情地收紧，直到艾瑞克痛叫出声。"这都是你的错，"他说，摇晃着艾瑞克，开始把他拖拽过房间——走向床边。"如果你不这么固执，这一切就都不会发生。愚蠢的男孩。你知道我是谁。"

 ** _查尔斯_**!艾瑞克在意识里呼唤道，接着意识到自己也在尖叫着这个名字。如果查尔斯在楼上他一定会听见——他会来，艾瑞克知道他会，艾瑞克 ** _知道_** 他——

肖收紧了手指，艾瑞克接着发现自己蹒跚地跌到地板上，双脚着地。他的膝盖在身下弯曲，好像双腿支撑不住身体的重量，但这都无所谓了。肖的动作强大至极，根本无可阻挡，好像一股足以摧毁城市的波浪。即使隔着模糊的泪眼，艾瑞克也能看出他双眼里那种令人憎恶的神色，嘴唇抽动着;艾瑞克无法移开目光，只能直直盯住肖的脸，惊恐万分地确认这会是自己生前见到的最后一幅景象，正如这就是妈妈见到的最后一幕……

"我本想在自己家做这件事，"肖说，"这里的破床很容易让我染上跳蚤。"他猛推了艾瑞克一把，艾瑞克的大腿撞上床垫边缘，然后肖的手把他扯上床来，面朝下四肢摊开躺在上面。

他立刻开始试着挣扎，就算不能逃脱，也想保持肖在自己视线范围之内。但一秒钟后，肖的手又重新捏住他的后颈，把他扯到床的另一侧，紧紧压住，不论艾瑞克如何挣扎，都绝不可能在这种力量之下挣脱。床垫凹陷下去，肖爬了上来，来到他身后——艾瑞克颤抖得如此厉害，以至于他确信自己的骨头即将被扭碎。肖的一只手滑过他身侧，滚烫如烙印。

"多纤窄的腰，"肖呢喃道，他的拇指轻轻按压着艾瑞克肋骨的间隙，"出类拔萃。多么天赐细巧的结构。"

"别，"艾瑞克说，但声音不再坚定，不再蔑视。他恨这种语调，彻底崩溃，近乎恳求。"求求你，别。"

"安静点。"肖说。手从艾瑞克的肋骨滑到臀部——然后扯下衣料，把衣裤从他身上撕拉下来，让臀部暴露在空气中。突如其来的寒冷让艾瑞克想抬起头来，却被又一次按下去，脑袋被压进被褥深处直到几乎无法呼吸。等艾瑞克彻底屈服后，肖继续说道，"很好，"他的手放在艾瑞克臀部，摩挲着皮肉——又捏又掐，拇指滑过右侧臀瓣下与大腿相接的那道折痕。然后又滑上来，到 ** _中间_** 。当肖的拇指揉过那无人曾触碰过的后穴时，艾瑞克啜泣起来。压力在它周围旋绕，仿佛秃鹫在尸体之上盘旋。

查尔斯在哪？查尔斯在哪里，在艾瑞克最需要他的时候？

肖的拇指停止了旋绕。他在艾瑞克被紧紧压住的身体之上调整了一下姿势，若有所思地哼了一声。然后它坚定地推了进去。尽管艾瑞克瑟缩着，扭动着想要阻止——那根手指强行进入了他的身体，艾瑞克叫喊了一声，它像铁钩搬撕扯着他，拖曳着他仿佛坠入网中的鱼，刺激着他分泌液体的腺位然后，上帝， ** _操_** ，泪水滑过艾瑞克的面颊，他觉出自己湿了，回应着肖的手指。他的身体以最机械性的方式背叛了他，它把自己弄湿，弄滑，准备着被强奸。

一分钟后，肖又伸入一根食指，两根手指开始在他体内拧搅，把那里撑开。"好了，好了，"他的声音冷漠低柔，毫不在意艾瑞克的眼泪，"冷静点，我的男孩。等我填满你，一切就都会结束了。或者说，等你被我填满。"

痛，好痛。那是艾瑞克浑身还残余知觉的部位。感觉是 ** _错_** 的，不自然的。他无法想象当自己这么做时为什么会显得如此美妙。那些秘密的夜晚，他躲在被子下面抚慰自己，一边幻想着美丽强壮的Alpha，那种感觉现在回忆起来是如此不真实，简直仿佛属于别人。因为艾瑞克，现在的艾瑞克，绝不可能曾盼望过这种事情。这种事情。他挣扎着，抑制不住地想从肖身边退开，把肖的手指从自己体内赶走。

当然，除非——肖直接把手从艾瑞克后颈上滑下来，按在他两侧肩胛之间。然后突然之间，他惊恐万分地意识到抵在自己身后的压力来自于肖的阴茎。肖配合着手指进出的韵律一下下挺送胯部。

这不可能是真的。艾瑞克在心里想道，头晕目眩。这种事不可能发生。即使对肖来说这也太残酷了，所以这一定是个梦，一个恐怖的噩梦，每时每刻妈妈都有可能把他唤醒。她没死，躺在地上的死人不是她。这也不是艾瑞克。面朝下躺在这儿，粗糙的毯子摩擦着面颊。他闭上双眼想让这一切都消失，但等他睁开眼睛时他依旧待在原地。肖依旧跪在他身后，他母亲的尸体依旧瘫在地上，折断的脖子呈出恐怖的角度。

有什么温热的东西正蹭着他的脖颈——肖的嘴唇轻擦过他的动脉。艾瑞克颤栗着;他曾想象过别人(查尔斯)会对自己这样做，吻着他这里，温情脉脉，充满爱意，双唇抚摸艾瑞克的身体，声音萦绕在艾瑞克耳边。

但他得到的却是这个。肖拉下拉链的声音从后面传来，接着是他脱下裤子的窸窣作响。他用手抚弄着自己的阴茎，让它变得更硬，发出的皮肉摩擦声让艾瑞克想要干呕。

"现在，别乱动，"肖在他身后说。艾瑞克根本没法动，不能起身，无法离开。他双眼紧闭，唇瓣启开，发出无声的哭叫。肖粗壮的前端抵住了艾瑞克湿润的后部，直推进入艾瑞克的身体，伴随着一阵灼烧的痛感，他仿佛从里到外被扯碎撕开。他挺送了两三次，然后完全把自己埋进艾瑞克体内。

很痛——真的好痛。像这样被迫张开双腿，艾瑞克甚至无力叫喊出声，他的呼吸全都堵在喉咙里;那阴茎进进出出，期间几乎毫无停顿，拔出后又再次挺送进去，无休止地操着他，肖在他身上发出低吼和呻吟，双手把艾瑞克死死按在床垫上。他强奸着他。

这似乎永无止境。剧痛无比，抽插过于粗暴，损伤了他的私处;那东西在他体内胀开，一次次将他填满;肖捏住他肩膀的手指过分用力，直掐入血肉之中。艾瑞克不停想着：墙壁很薄，邻居肯定很快就会知道有什么事情发生了——他们会来，他们会阻止他。有人会阻止他。床垫颤抖呻吟，嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱，艾瑞克被操着，像个婊子一样被狠狠蹂躏。他的大腿现在放松下来，试着让自己别再反抗，只求一切快点结束，变得轻松。

它远没结束。

"你变得温顺了，"肖在艾瑞克耳边说，温热的呼吸拂过艾瑞克的肌肤，睾丸蹭着艾瑞克的臀部。"现在你知道怎么乖乖表现了，是不是？你再不会在城里像个贞洁的处男一样仰着脑袋走来走去，因为现在，你知道怎么接受成结了。"他尤为深地挺送了一下，艾瑞克痛呼出声，然后——

——他体内的阴茎涨大了。艾瑞克开始挣扎着试图从肖身下出来，因为他马上要在他身体里成结，他马上就要射在里面——

"别和我作对，"肖咆哮道。他用力咬住艾瑞克的后颈，阴茎深深插进去，然后射了。阴茎根部涨大着，从里面将艾瑞克填满，直到他觉得自己快要裂开了。肖的阴茎把他死死锁住，精液淌进体内，湿润而滚烫。

艾瑞克觉得胃里在拧搅，肖的每次抽动都给他带来一阵恶心，舌尖泛起辛辣滚烫的滋味。肖在他身上因高潮而浑身颤抖，艾瑞克却僵在原地，不敢动弹，恐惧于肖现在得到了满足，自己将没有丝毫用处。肖的手指危险地划过他的脖颈，摩擦着赤裸的肌肤。他的手——艾瑞克模糊地意识到——这是第一次肖没有戴手套。他想把自己被肖手指碰过的皮肤全都烧掉。

他挣扎着想要保持警觉，但一股古怪的昏睡欲望浸透了他的骨骼，糖浆般厚重，流淌缓慢。他的四肢发沉，肖惊奇而轻柔地哼了句什么，松开紧抓着艾瑞克的手，转而继续抚摸他的身体。

"好多了，"肖把艾瑞克塞在裤子里的衬衫拽了出来——裤子已经被撕扯得不成形状，手指滑过下摆底端，抚摸着艾瑞克赤裸的身体，摩挲过胸口，好奇地揉着一侧乳头。"我想要这个已经很久了，你知道。我可以这么说：你是个天生好操的可爱小东西。"

艾瑞克想要合上眼皮，但他不能睡过去。他盯着地板上妈妈破碎的尸体，盼望着肖能直接将他也杀死，让这一切都结束。死亡只需瞬息之间。妈妈甚至没来得及叫出声。

"Omega在这时候总是很讨人喜欢。"肖继续说道，手依旧在艾瑞克身上摩挲，"你可能都根本不知道发生了什么，是不是？你只是只昏昏欲睡的小绵羊，无法自抑地回应着我给你的结。成结能让Omega变得温顺，艾瑞克。能让他们变得 ** _乖乖的_** ，像他们本分该做的那样。我就知道操你才能让你那倔强的小脖子低下去。"他的触摸刚刚是那么暴力，现在却如此温柔，这真让人恶心。几乎像某种奖励，奖励他表现得这么——艾瑞克不能，不会，承认这算作顺从。但现在他知道成结对他产生了这样的影响，让他变得温顺，无法保护自己。

那一瞬间，他对自己发誓说，他再也不会允许别人在他体内成结。他再也不会允许自己如此无助。

他等着肖射完，但这简直仿佛永无止境。艾瑞克不确定自己像这样躺了多久，双腿张开，和肖锁在一起，体内塞满了肖的鸡巴和肖的精液。肖继续射着，在他身后颤抖着吸气，然后这一切终于结束了。他低吼一声，把艾瑞克推开。艾瑞克的臀部因为被撕扯的剧痛而颤抖着，那个结终于出来了。艾瑞克闻见血味。"好了，"肖在他身后说，轻轻拍拍他的臀部，触感湿润，一缕柔滑的液体顺着后面淌了出来。"现在，也许下次有人好声好气地请你做什么事，你就会表现得礼貌点了。"

艾瑞克甚至无法动弹。他是如此憎恶自己，满怀羞耻。他听见肖用床单擦试着自己的身体，一阵织物的窸窣作响后，他从床上起来。门在他身后关上。他走了。艾瑞克躺在床上，孤单，不洁。他的后部依旧传来灼烧般的痛楚，妈妈的尸体依旧瘫在原地。她在一点点变凉，低温传感手指佩戴的金属婚戒上。

不久后，查尔斯在原地发现了他。但艾瑞克已经失去了这部分的记忆。

＊

感觉上好像过去了好几个小时，艾瑞克才感应到查尔斯的金属腕表出现在门外的楼梯间。他命令自己站起身，从床上下来，至少假装自己刚才没有一直蜷缩在床上，等待着肖的敲门声。

查尔斯没敲门，当然了;这是他自己的家。他用钥匙转开门锁。艾瑞克坐在窗边的床上，盯着门边，黄铜门把手转动起来。当查尔斯进来时，大卫正趴在他肩上，一个纸袋提在拿钥匙的手里：里面显然是晚饭。但他绕路去接了大卫，此时饭菜可能已经冷了。

"他在回家路上睡着了，"查尔斯说着，把纸袋放到桌子上，抱着大卫转身望向艾瑞克。艾瑞克伸出手来，表示默许，查尔斯才把孩子递过去。

大卫的小身子沉甸甸地靠住艾瑞克的胸口，在睡梦中扭动了一下，模糊不清地呢喃着什么。他的双眼紧闭着：艾瑞克不需要与孩子那双淡色虹膜的眼睛对视，在心里第一千次祈祷孩子的眼睛颜色也许长大后会变化，加深成他自己的绿色，或者深灰。即使他知道这并不可能。艾瑞克从床上坐直，把大卫放进摇篮里，为他掖紧破旧的小毯子，大卫的小拳头迷迷糊糊地抓紧了织物。

"嘿，"等艾瑞克站在摇篮边看着大卫时，查尔斯轻轻地说。他走到艾瑞克身边，没有碰他，但是离得很近，"来吧，我们坐下吃点东西。"

他领着艾瑞克走向桌边，拉出一把椅子，让他坐下。头一次的，艾瑞克甚至没对他这种动作感到生气;他只是坐在那儿，等着查尔斯摆开盘子，给他分出一些鸡肉和薯条，又端来一杯水，在他身边坐下，双手迟疑地悬在自己的盘子上方，眼睛望着艾瑞克的脸。

"也许，"查尔斯说着，拾起一块炸鸡，把它撕成几块，"也许你不该继续在那儿工作了，如果肖会经常过去的话。"

这是艾瑞克整个傍晚都在想的事。他也是这么考虑的。但当查尔斯把这话说出来就像——就像有人点燃了一池汽油。艾瑞克愤怒地瞪着查尔斯，双手握拳，露出牙齿："我不会因为他就放弃自己的工作！我不会让他再把我置于无助的境地了，查尔斯，我不会再让他再夺取我任何一点独立性，要是你不理解这一点——"

"我理解，"查尔斯插嘴道，高高地扬起眉，"艾瑞克，我理解。我真的明白。我只是担心你，没有别的。我知道——我知道肖是谁，也知道他做过什么，我只在乎你的安全。我是说，上帝，如果我今天在场，可能会试着赤手空拳杀掉他，只因为他居然胆敢接近你……"

"你这么富有Alpha气质，我是不是该为此感动？"艾瑞克冷酷地说，然后立刻后悔了。查尔斯的表情僵硬了一秒，隐秘的痛苦神色从他脸上闪过，他想把它掩饰起来，但不怎么成功。艾瑞克叹了口气，举起手，餐具柜里的叉子立刻飞进他手里。他把它插进盘中的鸡肉里。——这不是块整鸡，因为查尔斯把食客们吃过的部位都切去了。"我知道，查尔斯。你会做出什么莽撞愚蠢的事，然后在中途被杀掉。你不必向我解释自己当时为什么没在那里阻止他。"

"我不必吗？"查尔斯问。声音如此轻，艾瑞克几乎没听清。

沉默在他们中间蔓延了片刻，长到艾瑞克足以数清自己的心跳。查尔斯的目光往下移去，深色睫毛的阴影清晰可见，那块鸡肉被他放回到盘子里。查尔斯的双颊呈淡淡的粉色，左手在桌面上握成拳，仿佛在强忍着不要说什么别的话。

"不，"艾瑞克最后说，"不必。我知道你什么也没法做。也许——"他的声音听起来好古怪，艾瑞克清清嗓子，"也许我没有时刻这么表现。但我确实知道。"

"要是那天我没有出去打擂，就像爱迪一直请求我的那样……"查尔斯的声音变小了，重重吞咽了一下。他的双肩绷得如此紧，以至于好像再用力的话，骨骼就会刺破皮肤。"我应该在那儿，我应该……我不知道。也许这么想很蠢，但我希望自己当时能待在你身边。我算是个什么——什么样的 ** _追求者_** ，在你最需要我的时候却不在你身边？"

这是查尔斯第一次把这话大声说出来——承认自己是个追求者，承认自己在向艾瑞克献殷勤。在他们都还天真无邪的时候，艾瑞克总假装不知道这件事。他总乐于无情地戏弄查尔斯，但他们实际上两个都——他们都——

"这不是你的错。"艾瑞克说。他伸手过去，把手盖在查尔斯的手上，轻轻捏了它一下。像这样故意的触碰使他胃里升起一股古怪的颤栗。两个人手拉着手，好像他们是…… ** _情侣_** 。"我不会放弃工作的，查尔斯。我不会。"

查尔斯盯着艾瑞克的手，然后慢慢地、小心地把自己的手翻过来，手指收拢，把艾瑞克的手拢在手心里，轻轻回捏一下，抬头看着艾瑞克，眼睛里带着一种紧张的期盼神色。艾瑞克通常会把这种情绪立刻浇灭，但此时却没心思这么做。“我只是想确保你的安全，”他说，“我知道你不需要我保护，你自己就能照顾好自己，但……我还是觉得你不该回去。”

“肖拥有整个城区，”艾瑞克说，“他拥有十四大街以东的所有东西。如果我在工作的地方看不见他，也总会在别的地方撞上他的。我不可能永远躲着他。”

这话虽然是真的，说出来却仍像吞咽了一块点燃的煤，从上到下灼烧至胃里。毫无疑问，或早或晚，艾瑞克总会再次见到肖。最终，不会有任何躲藏或逃跑的办法。艾瑞克的能力也根本无法对抗肖，这一点和一年前一样。

“如果他想找到我们，他就能。只需要把我的名字给陶德或者皮罗就行了；他们知道我住在哪。而罗根知道所有事。肖现在还没找过来的唯一原因，就是我们运气好而已。”这是艾瑞克一直以来想让自己承认的事实。他紧紧抓住查尔斯的手，“我们不可能一直这么幸运下去。”

“我很快就会从教育学院毕业了，”片刻后，查尔斯说道。艾瑞克把手指握得如此之紧，都能感觉到查尔斯脉搏的跳动紧贴着自己的皮肤，但查尔斯动也没动，“毕业之后，也许我可以在很远的地方找份教师的工作。在加利福尼亚州，也许。我会带你一起去。”

那隐藏的语义， ** _作为我的妻子_** ，并没被说出口。艾瑞克咬住自己面颊内侧的肉，但并没有纠正说。

“到时候再说吧。”他转而说，慢慢把手从查尔斯手中抽出来，搁回到自己的大腿上。

“艾瑞克……”查尔斯的声音变小了，抬起眼睛和艾瑞克对视着，目光中含着真心实意的渴望，让艾瑞克想要……他不知道自己想要什么。“就算你永远不想以那种方式爱我，也没关系。我们可以永远做朋友，像现在这样。不论如何，我都会带你一起走的，因为……呃，你和大卫是我的家人。我爱你。”

艾瑞克的呼吸在喉咙中哽住，他无法继续和查尔斯保持对视；他低头看着自己的盘子，说，“肯定都凉透了。我来把它们在锅里热一下。”

“好的。”查尔斯轻轻说，让艾瑞克拿走了自己的盘子，即使他现在饥肠辘辘，而热好食物至少还得要半个小时——艾瑞克脑海里此时满是妈妈说过的话，她总说查尔斯会是个完美的丈夫。他从不抱怨，总是很开心，深爱着艾瑞克，让他保持自己的行事方法，优雅地包容他的一切。

*

**_一年半前*_** 。（*那件事发生之前）

查尔斯当然听见了艾瑞克上来的声音。在一个心灵感应者面前，想要隐藏踪迹几乎全无可能。尤其是当某人的母亲脑海里正满是惊奇，奇怪儿子为什么要夜里爬下去偷窥邻居，而外面的防火梯正无缘无故地吱嘎作响，肯定是被什么鬼鬼祟祟的家伙踩在脚下。但他没停下手中的活儿。他想让艾瑞克觉得自己没被发现，然后看看他到底会做什么。

所以，查尔斯继续平稳地移动手里的针，缝着裤子膝盖处的补丁。他不是什么手艺灵巧的裁缝，但这样他至少可以让自己的膝盖别总敞在风里。

艾瑞克在打开的窗外蜷伏了一会儿，悄悄往里看着。他的影子投进屋里，打破了窗户规则的矩形光影。查尔斯听见他起先好奇了一会儿查尔斯现在在做什么，然后——令人愉悦地——开始欣赏查尔斯卷起袖子后露出的手臂线条。很漂亮。接着他又看向查尔斯的手上的活儿，欣赏之情立即被一种义愤填膺的惊奇取代了。

“你缝得太糟了。”艾瑞克说。

“我知道，”查尔斯说，微笑着抬头望向艾瑞克，手上的动作顿了顿。“但总得有人把它补好，看来我只能自己动手。所以。”他把手指从仍旧破着的洞里穿出来，“我会尽力缝得让你满意的。”

艾瑞克的双颊浮上红晕，他把腿越过窗户，坐在台子上，眼睛闪闪发光。“你把布料全弄皱了。为什么不叫妈妈帮你缝？你知道她会很乐意帮忙的。”

“我总归要学会这些东西的，”查尔斯说，把针插进枕垫里，裤子皱皱巴巴地落回到床上。艾瑞克半信半疑地盯着它们。他的意识飘忽起来，开始寻思着查尔斯躺在床上的样子。查尔斯在床上都会 ** _做_** 什么呢。

“有一天，你会娶一个Omega，他会为你做这些事，”片刻后，艾瑞克说，“所以干嘛还费劲去学？”

查尔斯耸耸肩。“万一我的Omega不会做针线活呢？”

他们的目光相接在一起。查尔斯假装自己没听到艾瑞克脑海里立即弹出的反射性的回应，但没被说出口： ** _我会做针线活_** 。艾瑞克把自己扯过窗台，双脚落到地面上，老旧的地板咯吱响了一声；他没像大多数Omega那样犹犹豫豫，温柔害羞，而是直接大步迈过房间，走到查尔斯身边，把裤子从床上捡起来，用批判的眼神检查着裤子上的破洞和查尔斯糟糕的手艺。

“你说得对，”艾瑞克说，针从针垫上自动飞起来，剪刀也朝他漂浮过去，艾瑞克把查尔斯缝上去一半的补丁扯了下来，松开的线落回到查尔斯膝上。“你可能永远都找不到一个愿意嫁给你的Omega。所以，趁我和妈妈还在身边可以教你，你最好快点学会这些东西。”

艾瑞克用眼角悄悄瞥着查尔斯，等待着回应。但查尔斯故意对他不理不睬。艾瑞克最近越来越频繁地这么做了，自从知道查尔斯的意图开始，他就开始打击戳弄查尔斯的爱意，简直好像他期望着查尔斯知难而退，把爱意收束回去似的。

“我会是你最谦卑的学生，”查尔斯说，仿佛对艾瑞克的不开心毫不在意。他拍拍身侧的床，让艾瑞克坐下来——他可能会坐，也可能不会坐，全都取决于艾瑞克今天感觉有多淘气，他是会遵从授受不亲的礼节，还是会抓住当下的机会呢？

艾瑞克警惕地盯了查尔斯一会儿，然后坐下了，他俩中间隔了礼貌的几英寸，艾瑞克开始重新缝起补丁。

“你坐得离我太远，我根本看不清你的动作。”查尔斯说。

“我不会坐到你的大腿上去的，查尔斯，”艾瑞克骄傲地说，但他还是坐得近了一点，试图衡量多近算太近。他是否能感受到查尔斯身上的温度？周围的信息素，Alpah的和Omega的凑得如此之近，气味是否会交融在一起，让闻到的人误以为他们俩是一对？查尔斯什么也没说，只是朝艾瑞克倾过身子，一只手撑在床垫后，这样他们就可以离得足够近，又不至于触犯礼节。

艾瑞克闻起来好美味。一种温暖、甜蜜的信息素味——从未被触碰，完全贞洁，却被查尔斯的接近激发出来。查尔斯想把脸埋进艾瑞克的颈窝里，把他的气味深深吸进肺里，但那实在太不合礼节了，他必须时刻提醒自己——艾瑞克只有十五岁。即使爱迪真的想把他嫁给自己，那也至少得等到一年以后。

“你必须得注意别把这些布料缝歪，”艾瑞克说，声音有点紧张。他把补丁按回原处，严丝合缝地贴好，用手指把它理好，瞥向查尔斯，“不然的话，就会变得不平整。”

“让我看看。”查尔斯说。艾瑞克照做了，他修长敏捷的手指缝起了查尔斯裤子上的缺口，用能力控制着针从织物底下穿出来，这样可以缝得更快。

在楼上，爱迪的思绪里一点也没有对艾瑞克和查尔斯独自共处一室的担心，她正想着要去取回一杯面粉。但查尔斯也能听见她允许艾瑞克下来是有目的的：她愿意让他们独处一会儿。查尔斯也许会亲吻艾瑞克，而艾瑞克会容忍他这么做，等他再从防火梯上爬下来时，她就能看见儿子双颊绯红，接下来的整晚都蜷在角落里给查尔斯继续写信，他写了好多信，全都藏在床下的箱子里，可没有一封真的寄给了查尔斯。这样，艾瑞克也许就会停止假装自己对查尔斯毫不在乎，转而承认那众所周知的秘密事实：艾瑞狂热温柔地迷恋着查尔斯。他是他的软肋。

这真是个可爱的想法。而查尔斯的目光早就从艾瑞克的手上移开，转而被他的嘴唇吸引，他下唇柔和的曲线是那么美丽，他想象着触碰那里会是什么感觉，艾瑞克的呼吸会拂过他拇指尖。

“我知道你听说了肖先生的事，”艾瑞克说，查尔斯怔了一下；他刚刚全神贯注地盯着艾瑞克的嘴唇，以至于没仔细听艾瑞克脑子里的想法，但现在它们钻进他耳中，打断了他的白日梦。他抬眼与艾瑞克对视——但没成功，艾瑞克坚定地低头盯住手上的针线活，“人们最近都是怎么对我说三道四的？”

这……唔，这比查尔斯期待的话题要严肃得多。“没人觉得你在鼓励他，”他小心地说，在心里知道艾瑞克担心的就是这件事，担心人们觉得他浪荡，他允许肖……这念头让查尔斯觉得妒火冲天，头脑发热，即使他知道艾瑞克一点也不想要肖。“我听过一两个人谈起你该试着把他甩脱，但大多数人都知道这根本不可能。”查尔斯想着——如果他能每天亲自接艾瑞克放学，他肯定会去的。他会陪他一起走回家，跟在他身旁，确保他安全地抵达家门——但这样一来，他就会丢掉下午的兼职工作，而他承受不起那么大的经济损失。

目前为止，肖还没做什么事。如果事情有变，如果事情看起来即将有变，查尔斯都会不惜一切代价保证艾瑞克的安全，即使这要求他露宿街头也在所不惜。他觉得有点失败，钱居然是阻碍他护送艾瑞克的原因。他知道如果自己提议辞职，艾瑞克肯定会骂他是个白痴。

艾瑞克的嘴巴绷紧了，查尔斯热烈地期盼着自己可以抹去他的恐惧，可以让一切都变好，清除这些烦心事，保护他的安全。“嘿，”他呢喃道，等艾瑞克抬头望向自己，他们的脸凑得很近，“一切都会没事的。如果他胆敢做什么事，告诉我就好。为你，我会和他好好较量一番。”

艾瑞克想着要怎么回应，停顿了一下——显然，他的嘴唇起先想泛起微笑，但最后却说，“别这么自鸣得意。你又不是 ** _我的_** Alpha。”他用肩膀撞了撞查尔斯，几乎是一下暧昧的推搡。

“是这样吗？”查尔斯问道，竭力抑制住微笑的欲望，摆出一副被拒绝的伤心神色。“那好吧。我猜，我得去问问雷塞，看她明天愿不愿意和我一起去看电影，而不是——”

“不行，”艾瑞克忍不住道。针悬到空中，危险地摇晃着。他伸出手来一把揪住查尔斯的衬衫袖子，好像要防止他离他而去。一点窘迫的情绪旋绕在他周围，让他意识到自己刚刚说了什么，可艾瑞克没有松手，只是瞪着查尔斯，好像他刚刚对他做了件大错事，然后重复道，“不行。”

“哦？”查尔斯问，十分享受这一刻，可能有点过分享受了，事实上，“为什么不行？”

“因为你最喜欢我，这就是为什么不行。”艾瑞克说，雄赳赳地继续盯住查尔斯，但双颊已经泛起红晕。他看起来凶悍又美丽，而查尔斯从未这么渴望过他，只有当他——每分每秒，自从第一眼见他起这欲望就升腾而已。而且将会永远如此，永不消逝。

“但这是你自己说的。我不是你的Alpha。我想着，也许，我的精力可以花在别人身上……？”

艾瑞克的表情好像他正在严肃地考虑要不要扇查尔斯一巴掌，眼睛里闪烁着某种在台灯光下无法分辨的光。在艾瑞克做出行动之前半秒钟，查尔斯听见了他脑海里的这个决定。他倾过身子，手指滑进查尔斯的头发里，揽住他的后颈，把查尔斯拉向自己，然后坚定地亲吻了他的嘴唇。

在这么近的距离之下，艾瑞克的信息素几乎浓烈了一千倍。他的嘴唇尝起来和他闻上去一模一样。就一个从未接过吻的人来说，艾瑞克并不那么害羞——他的手指缠绕进查尔斯的头发里，牙齿轻咬着查尔斯的下唇，整个人贴得更近，吻着他想要的人。查尔斯只能近乎无助地回吻他，在这一瞬间觉出前所未有的快乐。

他举起一只手扶住艾瑞克的面颊，倾压过去吻着他，小心地不移动身体的其他部位——他不想把艾瑞克吓跑，但他想要的比这个多得多得多。他抵着艾瑞克的唇瓣，发出一声低柔的哼叫，另一只手扶住艾瑞克的肩膀，滑向喉咙，这样他的拇指就可以压住艾瑞克的脉搏，信息素的腺体就在那里，有力度的按压使得艾瑞克抽了一口气。

艾瑞克的思绪全都跳跃起来，想着接下来该怎么说，激动、热烈和紧张一时间全涌上心头，快乐于终于和查尔斯凑得这么近；他抓住查尔斯的头发，想要获得掌控，但当查尔斯发出一声低吟时，他感受到艾瑞克被这动静弄得一阵战栗，体内什么东西被激发而出，**在两腿间挺立起来。

当这个吻终于结束时，查尔斯和艾瑞克额头相抵，深深呼吸着，望着艾瑞克放大的瞳孔和绯红的双颊。他说，“你确定我最喜欢的是你？”

“最好是这样。”艾瑞克愤愤不平道，再次扯扯查尔斯的头发，把他的脑袋往后拉去，“别做个混蛋。”

查尔斯大笑起来，暖意在胸腔中升起，如此纯洁干净，一种孩子似的快乐的晕眩，自从母亲的司机将他扔在这儿后，他已经很久没有过这样的感受了。“那你呢？”他问，“这是不是意味着，你也最喜欢我？”

艾瑞克哼了一声。“我还没决定呢。这绝对不意味着我对你也有同感，如果你是这个意思的话。”

“当然不是。”查尔斯干巴巴地说，“我可从不会从如此贫乏的证据里就做出如此推断。”这话让艾瑞克又狠狠瞪了他一眼。但查尔斯能听见他脑海里此时满是想再吻查尔斯一次的渴望，所以艾瑞克的眼神可能没有他自以为的那么具有威胁性。

“少说点话。”艾瑞克说。查尔斯倾身过去，把嘴唇再次压在他唇瓣上，很用力，他们一直亲吻到两个人脑海里的思绪全都旋飞成不成字句的思绪。这感觉是某件大事的开场，如此真实，一个查尔斯能感觉到的、此时此刻正展开的未来，而从今往后，除了幸福快乐，他再也找不出别的词眼来描绘自己的生活。

和查尔斯生命中的大多好事一样，这种感觉只继续维持了一个星期。


	6. Chapter 6

艾瑞克开始去看查尔斯的搏击比赛。

不是全部——看得并不多。而且从不和查尔斯一起去；但时不时地，在嘈杂的场地中，查尔斯能辨识出艾瑞克的意识，看见他站在擂台边缘，盯着自己，思绪绕着查尔斯打转，在人山人海中专注地凝望着他一个人。艾瑞克憎恶搏击。讨厌的并非它暴力的形式，而是它的组织者：这是肖的俱乐部，肖得到的赌注，肖收来的税。所以他来这里只有一个原因，和他们年少时一样：他来是为了看查尔斯。

在查尔斯头一回意识到艾瑞克正在看自己时，那感觉让人陶醉。他盯着他*露的肌肤和身体，脑海中好奇着查尔斯在chuang上时会不会看起来也一样：双颊绯红，大汗淋漓，结实美丽。他悄悄想着要成为搏击的赢家，把查尔斯推倒，爬上去把人按在身下，shuang腿分开kua/坐在他kua部。然而，在家里时，艾瑞克一如往常的冷漠疏离，在他去俱乐部看比赛的日子里，甚至还要比平时更冷淡些。仿佛艾瑞克觉得这样就可以在欲望和抵触之间找到平衡，只要他展露出足够多的后者，就能悄悄掩饰住对前者的沉迷。

查尔斯知道艾瑞克有时会在夜里悄悄看他。目光追寻着查尔斯身体的形状，却从不敢伸手触碰。这境况奇异复杂、进退不得、和捅破窗户纸又只有一步之遥。而查尔斯对此手足无措——如果他做出反应，艾瑞克肯定会自尊地瑟缩回去，把情绪藏得死死的，留查尔斯孤身一人。

所以查尔斯的表现完全同平时一样——不施压，不炫耀，也不逼艾瑞克作任何回应。他很清楚，如果自己不这么干，艾瑞克一定会强压下心头的欲望，转身便跑。查尔斯每天出门上班，偶尔带回餐厅里的剩菜作晚饭，每一夜他都睡在艾瑞克身旁，从不碰他，除非艾瑞克在睡梦中朝他翻身靠过来。傍晚时，他会在厨房的桌子上做作业，艾瑞克在他旁边逗弄大卫。大卫最近已经学会起身了，他会用小手牢牢抓住身边的物件，把自己拽起来。他比以前机灵多了，对周遭的事物大感兴趣。如果有人在两年之前问查尔斯，他是否能做到像爱艾瑞克一样爱另一个人，他肯定会说不能。但现在，答案有了变化。即使他对大卫的爱和对艾瑞克的爱截然不同，但他深深地爱着他们两个人。

尽管查尔斯知道艾瑞克认为自己在家务活儿方面基本一无是处，但他仍旧尽力做着分内的活儿，让艾瑞克显得不那么像他的妻子。这个周日下午，查尔斯抓起他们装脏衣服的筐子，来到厨房打算洗衣服。他还灌了一壶水，放到炉子上烧着。艾瑞克和大卫坐在地板上，在他旁边玩着一个小木球；查尔斯盯着他俩看了一会儿，然后开口问道，“你有什么需要我洗的东西吗？”

艾瑞克抬头望向他。一开始，他盯住了查尔斯的眼睛，接着那目光向下滑到查尔斯赤裸的小臂上，衬衫袖子一路挽到手肘。查尔斯能觉出那股受吸引的感觉袭遍了艾瑞克全身，最后被他压了下去，抬眼再次望向查尔斯的脸。“我可以自己洗衣服，”他说，想象着查尔斯洗自己的内裤的样子，然后被这想法弄得微微有点脸红。

“我知道，”查尔斯说，“只是，这样方便点。”

但显然艾瑞克并不打算改主意，所以查尔斯把自己的衣服扔进筐里，一股脑倒进旁边盛着热水的桶里。接着他脱掉自己身上的衬衣，把它塞进起泡沫的水面下。他没脱掉自己里面的背心，不是因为它不用洗，而是因为他知道如果自己裸着上身在家里走来走去，肯定会让艾瑞克不自在。但体力活儿还是让他觉得浑身发热，还没洗完第一条裤子，汗水就顺着查尔斯的后颈滴落下来。冬尽春来，小公寓的散热功能并不好。桶里升起的团团蒸汽也只让气温变得更高。查尔斯的手很快就开始刺痛，指关节的肌肤绷得很紧，洗衣碱液的气味逐渐盖过了一小时前留下的晚餐味道。

过了一会儿，他觉出艾瑞克再次盯住了自己。目光里的热切无可置疑。而查尔斯突然之间意识到了自己在艾瑞克眼里是什么样子：搓洗衣服时肩膀上绷紧的肌肉，汗水和热汽浸湿了几绺耷拉在太阳穴附近的鬈发。就像在搏击时那样，艾瑞克在想，甚至还要更好看。因为现在，查尔斯就待在他们的公寓里，周围没有任何别的Alpha从中作梗。这样，艾瑞克很容易就能想象出自己走到查尔斯身边，伸手摩挲过查尔斯的脊背，感受着他肌肉的起伏，然后——艾瑞克的意识跳过了下一段，但接着他想象道，要是允许查尔斯对自己展现爱意会怎么样，允许他对他做查尔斯一直想做的事。艾瑞克脑海里立刻蒸腾起一股热意，和此时房间里滚烫的蒸汽毫无干系。

开口说话只会破坏这一切，所以查尔斯一言不发；他只是继续搓洗着衣服，用力使得手臂上的血管开始凸起。艾瑞克的意识开始完全围绕着他的小臂打转，想着他能否扑过去让查尔斯停止动作……当查尔斯伸手去够下一件衬衫时，他的背心往上窜了窜，露出一点后背的肌肤。在他身后，小木球从某人手里掉下来，咔哒撞在衣柜腿上。大卫尖叫一声，对母亲的心不在焉表示抗议，声音又高又尖，让艾瑞克立刻把思绪收了回来。

“对不起，亲爱的，”艾瑞克说，把小球抓回来，沿着地板滚给大卫。查尔斯转身朝他俩微笑起来，好像对刚刚发生的事情一无所知。他低头看看桶，调整了一下搓衣板的位置，开始给下一件衣物上肥皂，这是他的nei裤。也许蛮不好的，像这样调戏艾瑞克，但查尔斯情不自禁——他一边洗，一边低哼着，在那金属搓衣板上反复搓洗着那件织物，shuang腿分开，膝盖牢牢夹住桶，让自己的裤子绷得很紧。

他用手背擦擦眉上的汗珠，水滴从指尖滚落下来，浸湿背心，黏在胸口附近。

“你知道，这样洗完全不对，”艾瑞克突然说道，脑海中涌过一股坚定决心。查尔斯抬头，看见艾瑞克站起身来，把小球递给大卫握着，然后朝他走过来。他在查尔斯身旁跪下，两人离得如此近，以至于艾瑞克的体温都传感到了查尔斯赤裸的小臂上。他伸出胳膊，把手盖在查尔斯抓着*裤的手上，然后勇敢地和查尔斯对视了一眼，一点也没犹豫，开始用力而有规律地搓洗起来。那织物在他俩交握的手下顺着搓衣板上下移动，水滴从桶里飞溅出来，浸湿他俩的膝盖和艾瑞克的衬衫。“你应该这样洗，”他说，依旧望着查尔斯。在他能阻止自己之前，查尔斯倾身向前，填补了他们之间那几厘米的空隙，然后吻了他。

艾瑞克的嘴唇在查尔斯唇瓣旁作出一个惊讶的小小“O”型，温暖，微张着——他的手在桶里静止下来，紧紧抓着艾瑞克的手，颤抖的呼吸拂在查尔斯唇边，一股突如其来的恐慌袭遍脑海，仿佛一簇被浸到冰水里熄灭的火焰。这让查尔斯撤回身来，惊恐万分，拼命自责着，他居然蠢到去亲吻艾瑞克，去跨过那条界限。“真对不——”他开口道，但艾瑞克在他说完之前就转过脸去，双颊绯红。未说出口的“对不起”堵在他喉咙里，查尔斯的心脏畏缩着枯萎了，看着艾瑞克站起身，手上往下滴着热水，浸湿了查尔斯的手腕，也弄湿了地板。

“抓好它，大卫，”艾瑞克对孩子说，声音紧张，转身背对着查尔斯。

查尔斯别无选择，只好继续洗着衣服，羞耻和后悔在胃里烧出洞来。查尔斯看着艾瑞克和大卫在一起的样子，反胃的感觉浸透骨髓，他用力擦洗着，直到指节都磨破了。

他绝不该那么做。他完全是个白痴。居然自欺欺人地以为艾瑞克对自己的兴趣还意味着别的什么，而不仅仅是物理性的身体反应，居然以为艾瑞克真的想从查尔斯这里得到些什么东西，而查尔斯万分清楚这些东西至今都会让艾瑞克在深夜惊醒，浑身汗湿，被恐怖的记忆弄得颤抖不止。如果说艾瑞克还有一线可能去回应查尔斯的爱，去再次渴望查尔斯，像肖做出那件事之前一样，那现在查尔斯也已经把这一线希望给毁了。他一边咒骂着自己，一边奋力搓洗着两件衬衣和一堆袜子，它们全都破破烂烂，需要换新了；如果他不这么该死的冲动浮躁，他想着，用手拧干衣物上的水，又挤又转， ** _艾瑞克_** 没准可能先吻他呢。结果，取而代之的，查尔斯把这一切都毁了。

在房间的另一头，艾瑞克的意识正翻腾着，情感的变化如此迅速，让查尔斯很难追踪。失落、惊讶、诡异的满足感和烦躁的焦虑一波接着一波，查尔斯不得不把它们都屏蔽掉，在心里叹着气，让自己的思绪收束回来。不论如何，还是别听为妙，他想着，在桶上面扭挤着那件最好的衬衫。

在水槽下面的小柜子里，他们放了一盒木制晾衣夹。当他把衣服都拧干之后，查尔斯绕着弯穿过房间，打算把它们都晾起来。晾衣绳固定在水管和柜子把手上，几颗钉子摇摇欲坠地贴着灰泥墙面。他听见小木球滚过地板的声音，艾瑞克对大卫呢喃着什么，一边集中注意力晾着衣服，把一条裤子抖落干净，晾衣夹夹住裤脚，在绳子上温柔地摇摆着。

查尔斯继续晾起一条羊毛毯——他知道它得花好久才能干，但再不洗就会有味道了——他听见小木球滚啊滚啊滚——最后撞上了什么人，发出一声闷响。大卫疑惑地哼了一声，而查尔斯——还没来得及反应，就听见毯子另一侧传来脚步声，而艾瑞克伸出一只手把它拨开，皱着眉望向他，双颊绯红一片。

“闭嘴，”他说。另一只手伸上来拽住了查尔斯的头发，手指在发丝间牢牢握紧，然后他吻上查尔斯的嘴唇。

一瞬间，这就是一切：艾瑞克的嘴唇压在查尔斯唇瓣上，而艾瑞克看起来好像同样震惊，查尔斯几乎要肯定下一秒他就会退开身子——从此再也不和查尔斯说一句话，再也不看他一眼，尽管这个吻是艾瑞克主动发起的，他也觉得这既是开始也是终结。一切都要完了。一股迅疾猛烈的恐惧攫住了他，接着消逝下去。艾瑞克的嘴唇和他的微微分开了一秒钟，他拉开一点距离，让自己能凝视查尔斯的双眼。但他没有退开，依旧完全贴在查尔斯身边。他递给查尔斯的眼神显然是在警告他别说一句话，双眼眯着，漆黑的瞳孔放得很大，艾瑞克的手抓住了查尔斯的前襟，攥成拳头。

“安静，查尔斯，”艾瑞克说，即便查尔斯显然没发一言。他把查尔斯向后推了一把，自己穿过毯子往前迈了一步，羊毛毯在他身后落下来，把他们俩从大卫的视线中藏起来，只剩下他们，和那带着肥皂清香的层层衣物。艾瑞克再次倾过身。

当艾瑞克第二次吻上来时，比上一回温柔得多，他的身体依旧紧绷着，贴住查尔斯的胸口——查尔斯鼓起勇气伸手环住了艾瑞克的胯部，动作很轻，如果艾瑞克不想的话，只要动动手就能把他的手打开。他昏头昏脑，还不确定发生了什么，不确定这意味着什么——艾瑞克温暖的体重就落在他怀里，艾瑞克的滋味在他舌尖萦绕，艾瑞克的手指捋顺过查尔斯的鬈发，另一只手的拇指摩挲着查尔斯的衣领。

查尔斯觉出脚下的地板陷落开裂了，而他正自由落体般坠落下去，当艾瑞克启开唇瓣允许查尔斯深吻他时，眩晕的星星开始在他眼前炸开。他一直抚摸着他。查尔斯别无选择：艾瑞克攥着查尔斯背心的手是如此用力，以至于如果查尔斯后退一步，这衣服的织物就会即刻撕裂。

小心翼翼地，查尔斯抬起一只手臂环住艾瑞克的背，揽住他的肩胛，把他拉得更近；艾瑞克微微颤抖着，但没有退开。查尔斯含住艾瑞克的下唇，没敢用牙咬。他不敢做任何可能吓跑他的事，艾瑞克的身体紧贴在查尔斯怀里，而查尔斯尴尬地将胯部移开了一点，这样艾瑞克就不会感觉出来他已经ying了一半了，光是亲吻就让他兴奋成这样。他是如此期盼这件事，期盼了这么久，以至于现在一切都显得极不真实，朦朦胧胧，几乎像一场梦。

查尔斯轻轻吸了一口气，终结了这个吻。他的手依旧揽着艾瑞克，让他和自己贴在一起，突然之间担心起来，怕自己一松手，艾瑞克就会跑掉。“没事吗？”他问。

“我说了别讲话。”艾瑞克严厉道，但这不算一句责备。他揪扯着查尔斯鬈发的手指放松了一点，被蒸汽弄湿的几绺头发垂落到太阳穴附近，艾瑞克把它们温柔地拂上去了，他的呼吸湿润温暖，拂在查尔斯脸上。“到死我也不想谈论这件事。”

如果这么做能让艾瑞克觉得没事，让他觉得安全，那查尔斯完全可以做到。查尔斯完全明白别对礼物吹毛求疵的道理。“好吧，”他轻轻说，再次向前吻吻艾瑞克的唇角，接着是他的下巴，顺着他的下颌一路吻着，无比轻柔，希望自己无言的行动能让艾瑞克明白他有多么爱他，他可以多么温柔——如果艾瑞克同意的话。他吻到了艾瑞克的耳朵，唇瓣摩挲耳垂，觉出艾瑞克颤抖着呼出一口气，靠得更近了一点，脚抵住地上的洗衣桶，几乎快把它撞翻了。

“我该把这个拿走，”查尔斯呢喃道，但在他动作之前——艾瑞克就把它移走了，让它一路滑过地板。

“妈妈。 ** _妈妈_** 。”

这突然的打扰把他们都吓了一跳；查尔斯是如此全神贯注于艾瑞克，以至于大卫开口时惊讶不已，接着羞愧地意识到自己完全把宝宝给忘了。不过这情绪和艾瑞克此时的感觉没法相比，尴尬袭遍全身，他把查尔斯推开——没有完全推开，但距离足够远，让他俩没法拥抱着缠在一起。他们把筐子拽回来，回头望向大卫。大卫噘着嘴，生气于两个大人完全忽视了自己。

艾瑞克转过身去，把衣服筐重新递过去，一言不发，两步就走到了房间另一头，抱起大卫在怀里安抚着，用意第绪语跟他说着什么。当查尔斯来到羊毛毯另一侧时，艾瑞克正背对着他，似乎后悔于刚刚发生过的一切——但他越过肩侧瞥向查尔斯时，脑海中涌动出的欲望又传递出截然相反的信息。

这之后，两人都没再说什么。他们没有继续亲吻，即使等到艾瑞克把大卫哄睡后放到摇篮里——一股前所未有的电流似的激情在空气中涌动着，相同的共识在艾瑞克眼里闪烁，也在查尔斯心底灼烧，那是种动物式的直觉，清醒地感知着彼此的存在，让他的心脏在胸腔里猛跳起来，根本无法忽视。晚餐的气氛变得古怪，艾瑞克和查尔斯像往常一样相对坐在餐桌两旁，大卫在他俩中间，坐在高高的小椅子上。

查尔斯的目光无法从艾瑞克嘴唇上移开：两小时前，他还吻过那两片唇瓣。他也控制不住地盯着艾瑞克的手，那双手刚刚如此热烈地触碰着查尔斯的身体；连艾瑞克的脑海里也满是新被勾起的欲望，小心翼翼地克制着，与旧时的焦虑交织缠绕，复调旋律般起起伏伏。当查尔斯把盐罐递给艾瑞克时，艾瑞克的手指擦过查尔斯的手腕，他们对视了一下，线状的牵引力在他们之间陡然绷紧，让艾瑞克立刻垂下眼睛，研究起自己的汤。

查尔斯知道他想要什么。长久以来，他都禁止自己想象这件事，确信它基本上不可能发生，完全是白日梦式的自我折磨，可是，现在……现在他至少能开始考虑这种可能性，即便他清楚艾瑞克还不很确定自己想要什么。他愿意给予多少，又想要得到多少。

想把思绪投放到别的事情上，完全是不可能的。所以为了转移注意力，晚餐后，查尔斯开始收拾桌子。在拿走艾瑞克的盘子前，他停顿了一下，伸手搭住艾瑞克的肩膀；当艾瑞克转过脸来时，查尔斯侧了侧胳膊，让自己的小臂蹭过艾瑞克的面颊，摩挲过剃净的胡茬，滑过肌肤时，显得有点粗糙。当他不得不退后一步，把盘子放进水槽里时，他听见艾瑞克几乎无声地呼出一口气，比平时粗重，如果艾瑞克绕过查尔斯，走向盥洗室时，离他再尽一点——他的身体蹭过查尔斯的，几乎毫无间隙，艾瑞克从没和他站得这么近过——查尔斯无助地闭上双眼，颤栗涌上脊柱，然后僵住了：大卫咣当一声把自己的杯子碰倒了。

在这之后，又过了三个小时，时间过得如此之慢，简直像冰川滑过大陆。等到睡觉的时间，等到他们紧挨着躺在一起，然后……也许会发生点什么。查尔斯不确定自己能不能活过今晚，他几乎要自燃而死：觉出艾瑞克的目光时刻在自己身上流连。他们两个都不确定是否该假装对这凝望视而不见。但不知怎的，他做到了——然后一切变得比平时还要难捱。当查尔斯穿着睡衣从盥洗室里回来时，艾瑞克已经在床上了，碰着一本绝对没在读的书。查尔斯不得不慢慢走过房间，绕过地毯，爬上床的另一侧。他把被子掀起来，钻进被窝里，贴在艾瑞克身边。被窝已经被艾瑞克的体温烘得很暖和。

“嘿，”最终，他开口道，寻思着该说点什么。他该说什么呢？

艾瑞克把书倒扣在大腿上，书页滑下来合死了，但他好像并不在意。“大卫睡着了吗？”他问。

查尔斯点点头。紧张的情绪在他胃里翻腾，充满希望，又不敢抱有期待。艾瑞克的拇指摸到被子上一根松动的线头，把它绕在了指关节上，拉紧，肌肤变白了，接着渐渐泛红。

等到艾瑞克下一次开口说话时，好像已经过了一个世纪——至少感觉上是这样的，即便其实只过了几秒钟。“发生了那些事，”他说，“我以为你已经不会想要我了。”

“没有。”查尔斯不确定艾瑞克是否需要回应，但他不能让那种话说出来，却不给予反对。他必须更正它，“绝对、永远不可能会那样。”

艾瑞克露出一个淡淡的、古怪的微笑，好像认为查尔斯是错的，觉得他很天真——仿佛肖的所作所为会让查尔斯转身离开。仿佛艾瑞克的贞洁是Alpha们唯一在乎的事情。他松开那根线头，血液回流，让手指变成淡淡的粉色。

“也许没有。”艾瑞克说，手握成拳。

“何况，”查尔斯伸手盖住艾瑞克的手，意识到他们的双手在艾瑞克大腿根部附近交握着，“在过去的一年里，你肯定已经明白我对你的感觉了。不然的话，你就不会天天找我的麻烦，让我滚开了。”

这话给他换来严厉的一瞥，半含笑意，半是警告。

长久的沉默后，艾瑞克最终说，“但你还是不停回到我身边。”在查尔斯手掌下，艾瑞克的手翻转过来，把手指搁在查尔斯手上，紧紧握住——这次没再用洗衣服的借口。“我……我很高兴你这么做了。”艾瑞克的意识里满是担忧，在焦虑和决心中摇摆不定——但在这其下依旧涌动着欲望，毫不犹疑，那靠得更近的欲望，那抵抗恐惧的欲望。

“要我怎么做都可以。”查尔斯倾过身子，但没和他完全贴在一起，“我爱你。只要能让你开心，什么方式都行。即便这意味着我们不能有比这更亲密的接触——那肯定会很难，我没法骗你说这很简单，但如果这能让我们继续在一起，我就不在意它有多艰难。我想让你出现在我的生命里，这欲望比对xing的更强。你，和大卫。”他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳，好像被关在笼中的鸟儿，“从见你第一眼起，我就爱上了你，而从此再没有什么能改变这一事实。”

这次艾瑞克吻了他。温柔多了。艾瑞克的嘴唇贴着查尔斯的，手从查尔斯手心里抽出，藏到被子下面，滑到了他们都看不见的地方。查尔斯的呼吸在胸腔里颤抖着——这可能算不得什么，但比艾瑞克曾给过他的都要多，比他曾感想象的都要多。他的肌肤在艾瑞克的手下渐渐发热，即使隔着衣服，那修长手指所经之处都滚烫一片。

查尔斯的呼吸颤抖着，倾身加深这个吻，试着——慢一点，温柔一点，别太着急。即使他的情绪现在如此激烈，几乎要从皮肤下颤栗着涌出。艾瑞克的嘴唇很柔软，微微干裂，但无可置疑地属于 ** _艾瑞克_** 。查尔斯抬手用指尖触碰着艾瑞克的面颊，没有碰上去，只是——触碰着他，一边启开双唇，很小心地吮吸着艾瑞克的下唇。他的心脏简直要撞破肋骨。艾瑞克吻着他，甜蜜又激情，足以让查尔斯既想唱起歌来，又恐惧于搞砸一切，把艾瑞克再次吓跑。

慢慢地，他捧住艾瑞克的脸，让手掌完美地贴合住艾瑞克的下颌线；他凑得更近了一点，调整一下姿势，舔了舔艾瑞克的嘴唇，试着鼓励他张嘴。艾瑞克好温暖，气味也美妙，令人沉醉。艾瑞克的舌尖碰到了查尔斯的，那是柔软、试探性的接触，查尔斯叹了口气，仰起脸来，加深这个吻。他腾出一只手揽住艾瑞克的后腰，轻轻捏了捏，鼓励艾瑞克转过身来和自己面对面，这样他们可以凑得更近。

艾瑞克照做了。跟随着查尔斯手的指令，他转过身来，伸手搭住查尔斯的腰——他直接贴住了查尔斯的阴茎，让他发出一声惊讶又迷醉的呻吟，血液迅速奔流，手臂紧紧环住艾瑞克的胯部，把他拥得更紧，直到他们完全贴合在一起，从胸口到腹股沟处，当他们的腿贴到一起时，他能觉出艾瑞克两腿间的热度，在睡裤下硬了起来。

“如果你想停下，随时告诉我。”查尔斯在亲吻间隙呢喃道。即使他现在头晕目眩，只渴望离艾瑞克近一点，再一点。

艾瑞克哼了一声，手掌贴住查尔斯汗湿的脊背。“我没事，”他说，但他们两个都能觉出空气中流动的震颤，想要退缩的尖锐的冲动。他的手指扯住查尔斯棉质的睡衣，和他对视着，不愿望向别处。“脱了它。”

上帝。如此简单的一句话就让查尔斯的小腹抽动起来，而艾瑞克说这话的语气……查尔斯立刻往后靠了靠，腾出足够的空间扯住衣服下摆，拉过头顶把它脱掉，扔到地板上。艾瑞克的手再次伸过来，比理智要求的要更急切，温热的十指尖滑过查尔斯的身体，所经之处仿佛灼烧起来，把他的肉身唤醒了。

好长一段时间，他们只是一起喘息着，艾瑞克盯着自己放在查尔斯肌肤上的手，仿佛目光本身就足以让他满足；查尔斯贴过来，前额抵住艾瑞克的，然后就…………呼吸着，粗重，渴望，如此、如此渴望……但他必须冷静下来，安全起见，让艾瑞克掌控节奏。

“我爱你。”他轻轻说，睁眼望着艾瑞克，他们凑得好近，那姜色的睫毛和顽固优美的下颌如此清晰。“我……我一直很想要这个，想了很久，但……我不想把你吓跑。你必须得告诉我你想要什么。我不想逼你。”他垂眼瞥向艾瑞克V字的领口，那里露出了锁骨的形状，隐秘白皙，纯真又致命的诱人。他现在硬得简直发痛，而艾瑞克肯定知道这一点。毕竟，他的目光明显地绕过查尔斯的腿根附近，仿佛不敢去看似的。

“没事的。”艾瑞克说。他的声音嘶哑，好像已好久没有开口说话。一只手伸下去搁在查尔斯胯部，很轻，几乎没碰到他。

查尔斯一动不动地待了很久，然后有了动作。他闭着嘴唇吻吻艾瑞克的嘴角，然后是面颊，眼角；接着，很慢很慢地，如果艾瑞克不想要，随时都可以阻止他，查尔斯吻住了艾瑞克的耳垂，然后把脸埋进艾瑞克颈窝里，深深、深深地吸了一口气，恰如其分地品味着他的信息素。艾瑞克闻起来太好了，甜美的Omega香味，带着香料的辛辣，一点麝香，性感无比，仿佛欲望本身；查尔斯在喉咙深处咕哝了一声，再次吸气，吻了吻那里的肌肤，就在艾瑞克的脉搏之上。

一点轻柔的响动从艾瑞克双唇间溢出，在查尔斯胯部搁置的手突然之间有了自信——也许——拇指勾住查尔斯裤腰上的松紧带，手指更坚定地触碰着查尔斯的身体。查尔斯能感应到他的晕眩，思维断断续续，被查尔斯的信息素搅得一团乱。查尔斯觉得自己像在暴风雨的海面上漂流。查尔斯的嘴唇吻过艾瑞克肌肤上的淡雀斑，它们隐没在他唇瓣间，接着又再次出现。

“如果你乐意，我可以把裤子也脱了，”查尔斯贴着艾瑞克的肌肤道。

气温很低，他却全身发烫，微微刺痛。查尔斯不会羞于裸露身体——他的肌肉线条健美流畅，被体力活儿锻炼得很漂亮，受过伤的地方有几处疤痕，看起来美丽而有力量。但此时要艾瑞克注视他的身体，感受他的触摸，穿戴整齐的艾瑞克面对着脆弱赤裸的查尔斯，在目光下无所掩藏。“让你验下货。”

艾瑞克哼了一身，微微撤回身子——查尔斯没有留他，但他没有退开太多，只是让自己能好好望着查尔斯。“脱了。”艾瑞克嘶哑道，目光停在查尔斯胸口。

“好的，”查尔斯说，把手从艾瑞克身上拿开，扶在自己腰间，然后转身把裤子脱了下来，微微抬起臀部，让裤子滑过大腿。

艾瑞克的眼睛追寻着他的动作，他目光的重量让艾瑞克的小腹又一阵抽动，阴茎骄傲地在两腿间挺立起来，根部的肌肤颜色略深，成结的部位已经微微凸显。准备着运作；查尔斯停顿着，没再靠向艾瑞克——让他看，望着艾瑞克的目光在自己阴茎周围打转，既没正眼瞧它，也没有移开眼睛。他的思绪在它上空缠绕，彼此冲突，让他不知作何反应。

“我知道我在这边上受了点伤，”查尔斯开口打破紧张的沉默，他的声音安静温柔，伸手指指自己的胸口，展示着，“但我想只要里面够好，你总不在意外面有些磕磕碰碰。”

停顿，然后艾瑞克抉择着是否要凑过去。那股他将逃开的感觉又回来了，在两个选择间摇摆徘徊，冲撞着他和查尔斯之间的那条无形界限。然后，最终，艾瑞克说，“让我看看，”然后伸出一只手，让查尔斯再次移过来。查尔斯一刻也没犹豫；他慢慢贴过来，贴近到艾瑞克可以再次伸手触碰他，艾瑞克的手扶在他肌肤上，轻柔却温热——仿佛他身体的每一部分都高度警觉起来，足以感觉到他触碰的每个分子，艾瑞克指尖划过的每毫米肌肤。

“想摸我哪里都可以。”查尔斯低声说，

艾瑞克再次吻了他。每一次接吻，恐惧的渐弱，而决心变强。查尔斯能听见艾瑞克在脑海里想着自己想这样做已经想了多久。多少次他在夜里难以入眠，想象着，想象着查尔斯柔软的肌肤贴合在自己手下，查尔斯的体重压在自己胸前。艾瑞克的手指围拢，握住查尔斯一只手腕，当他把它举起来放在自己衬衫的领口处时，查尔斯觉得呼吸噎在了喉咙里。他觉出扣子在自己拇指下崩开，艾瑞克用能力解开了纽扣，这是个再明显不过的邀请，让查尔斯觉出一股滚烫的激情从头顶冲到脚趾，几乎不可能压制。

手指笨拙地拧绞着织物，查尔斯试着去解下一个纽扣，既迫不及待，又想放慢速度；他盯着那逐渐散开的衣领，裸露出来的金色肌肤，而即使在那之前——在那件事发生之前，查尔斯也从未见过艾瑞克的身体露出这么多。他从未见过那锁骨的线条，那乳头的红晕，那平坦的、在查尔斯触碰下微微颤栗的腹部。他的每一部分都完美无暇。“你好美，”查尔斯说，比说任何事时都要更认真。

艾瑞克好像不知道该如何回应；他颤抖着呼吸，鼓起勇气，手从查尔斯身上拿下来，脱去了剩下的衣物，把它们放到床边。他抓住查尔斯的一只手腕，把他的手放在自己胸口，查尔斯温暖的手伸展着摩挲艾瑞克的乳头，他盯着自己手部的动作，看着它抚摸艾瑞克柔软的肌肤，来来回回。他抬起另一只手，双手对称着贴在艾瑞克胸前，抚揉着艾瑞克的乳头，知道这里是很多Omega的敏感点，一边寻思着给大卫哺乳是否会让它们变得甚至更敏感。

当艾瑞克叹气着在床上微微扭动时，查尔斯微笑起来，然后低头吻住右侧的乳头，温柔地吮着，把它含在唇瓣之间。

“嗯……”一只手伸上来扶住查尔斯的后脑勺，他能觉出艾瑞克的颤抖和刚刚不大一样了——并非出于恐惧，而是因为愉悦。“这真……”

“好？”查尔斯问道，悄悄微笑起来，让呼吸拂过艾瑞克湿润的肌肤；他的乳头微微收缩了，被低温弄得紧张起来，查尔斯倾身又去吻左边，轻轻舔咬。

“很好。”艾瑞克同意道，听起来很惊奇；当然，除了大卫以外，没人对他做过这个动作，查尔斯想着，而这和哺乳大卫又完全是两码事，这是一个Alpha舔吻着他的乳头，给艾瑞克带来快感。他的双手滑过艾瑞克身侧，玩弄着他裤子上的松紧带。他还穿着裤子呢。也许……

“我的嘴巴还可以干很多别的事，”查尔斯说，从艾瑞克的乳头吻到他的胸骨，接着抬头望向他的脸，艾瑞克面颊绯红，双眼发亮。

艾瑞克的神情看起来半信半疑。但当查尔斯按住艾瑞克的胸口，他还是倒了下去，躺在枕头上，伸手抱住查尔斯，把他拉得更近。查尔斯骑坐到他胯部，吻着他的太阳穴。像这样，查尔斯能觉出艾瑞克只硬了一半，但即便如此，这也完全是了不起的成就。查尔斯用臀部蹭着艾瑞克的阴茎，指尖绕过艾瑞克睡裤上的松紧带。他下面的肌肤光滑温暖，几乎从未被触碰过。

 ** _我能把它脱下来吗_** ？查尔斯用感应力问道，这样就不用移开嘴唇，他此时正用唇瓣摸索着艾瑞克颧骨的线条，然后又吻下来亲他的嘴唇。一股紧张和恐惧席卷而来，但接着，艾瑞克点了点头，脑海里闪过疑惑又急促的欲望，颤抖着卷进查尔斯的意识里，让他觉出腹股沟处滚烫一片。

查尔斯在艾瑞克身上坐直起来，低头望着他。他上气不接下气，面颊飞着红晕，伸手找着艾瑞克睡裤的抽绳，故意慢慢地把它解开，呼吸噎在喉咙里，因为——这，这个——这比他的期待要好太多太多了，他几乎要激动而死。当那绳子最终脱落时，他勾住艾瑞克的松紧带，把他的裤子脱了下来，和内裤一起剥下去，露出修长瘦削的大腿，在那之间，半隐半现的，是艾瑞克的阴茎，大概勃起了四分之三——很大，长且粗。

“哦，艾瑞克，”查尔斯喘息道，终于完全把艾瑞克的裤子脱了下来，只为了……盯着他看。赤裸、美丽、躺在他们的床上，完全展示给他，无所掩藏。

“别看了，”艾瑞克说，掩藏不住地紧张起来；他的手依旧扶在查尔斯身上，从他的肩膀摩挲到胸口，用紧张的手指探索着他的身体。

“我当然要盯着看。”查尔斯朝他微笑，依旧着迷于艾瑞克的身体。那光滑的肌肤，漂亮的阴茎，还有在下面，藏着……“没什么好尴尬的。让我给你看点东西？保证会很棒的，”他伸手按住艾瑞克的大腿，微微施力，鼓励它们分开。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得艾瑞克不会这么做——有几秒钟，艾瑞克的惊慌盖过了欲望，而查尔斯打算向后推开。但接着艾瑞克扭动着，重重吞咽了一下，然后分开了双腿。他的身体贴着下面的枕头，背部微微挺起，双腿大开。这意味着查尔斯能够看见更多，而他的信息素味……上帝。像这样伸展开，让艾瑞克的信息素又浓烈了至少两倍，湿润的欲望的麝香味道在空气中弥散。查尔斯盯着艾瑞克臀瓣间的缝隙，一股淫荡的震颤从头顶席到脚趾。

“所以你要我看什么？”艾瑞克问道。他的手落下来，蜷缩着攥紧床单。

“你会发现的。”查尔斯说，俯身趴到艾瑞克双腿间，两手扶住艾瑞克的大腿，让它们保持分开抬起的姿势。接着，在艾瑞克阴茎底部印上一个吮吸的吻。

艾瑞克发出的声音轻柔低沉；他在查尔斯唇瓣的触碰下挺动身体，当查尔斯向上舔过他整根阴茎时，他发出一声呻吟，惊讶又愉悦。“这是做什么？”他问，听上去有点喘不过气。

查尔斯只是抬头再次望向他，吻着艾瑞克阴茎的前端。“让你开心。”他说，然后含住了它。

艾瑞克抽了一口气，查尔斯从眼角瞥见他的双手攥紧了床单，他的阴茎在查尔斯口腔里完全硬起来。但让艾瑞克惊讶的是，自己的紧张没持续多久——他很快就放松地躺回床上。查尔斯更深地含住艾瑞克，手摩挲过他的腹部，感受着他胯骨下血管中血液的搏动。

艾瑞克的一只手伸下去揽住了查尔斯的头，仿佛觉得一松手查尔斯就会退开似的。但下一秒钟他就咬住了另一只手的指节——突然之间担心，查尔斯猜测，邻居会听到不必要的动静。

 ** _这个怎么样_** ？查尔斯问道，更深地埋下头去，试着含住尽可能多的艾瑞克。他得到的全部回应只是一阵无言的意识的推搡，催促他继续动作。

于是查尔斯乖乖照做了。他放平舌头，抵着艾瑞克的私处，玩弄着他的环端，尽其所能给艾瑞克以快感。这很奏效；查尔斯维持着意识之间感应的连线，探索着哪些动作最让艾瑞克沉醉，哪些又会让他害怕。但艾瑞克脑海里的担忧很快就一扫而光，取而代之的是愉悦的浪潮。

 ** _我想把手指放进来_** ，过了一会儿，查尔斯说。他的脑袋依旧在查尔斯两腿间动作着，抬起眼睛观察着艾瑞克的表情， ** _可以吗_** ？

艾瑞克在他身底僵了一下，呼吸可闻地停顿。有那么一会儿，查尔斯以为他会说不行，已经准备好了立刻退开——但接着，终于，艾瑞克说，“好吧，”声音嘶哑、犹疑，微微仰起脸来望着天花板。他依旧很害怕，默默等待着，涌动的情绪盖住了血管的嗡鸣。查尔斯竭尽全力地温柔动作着，继续口着艾瑞克的阴茎，唇瓣上下移动，伸出一只手摸索到艾瑞克两腿之间，指尖抚过艾瑞克那最私密、保卫最严密的秘境。

上帝。 ** _上帝_** 。光是摩挲着那里——艾瑞克的小穴光滑紧致，微微皱缩的肌肉在查尔斯的手指下抽缩起来，仿佛想瑟缩着退开。查尔斯揉弄着它，抚慰着他。怎么会有人能忍心伤害这样温柔的部位？查尔斯无法想象。他是如此想进入它，想给艾瑞克带来欢愉，这里昭示着艾瑞克完完全全、无所遁逃的Omega属性。他想把自己的阴茎顶进去，和他牢牢锁在一起，让艾瑞克获得快乐。光是这样的想法就使得查尔斯全身发烫，抚摸艾瑞克带来的欲望让他甚至更硬。他不得不把嘴唇从艾瑞克的阴茎处移开，把自己的两根手指舔舐湿润，摩挲到艾瑞克的入口处，然后把它们推了进去。

艾瑞克好湿，好紧，内壁抽缩，回应着这入侵；查尔斯颤抖着呼出一口气，听见艾瑞克发出一声窒息似的难受的响动，胯部在查尔斯指间扭动着。转移注意力实在太难了，他看着艾瑞克的小穴环绕着自己的指关节，湿润地抽缩着。但查尔斯还是立刻抬起了头，另一只手安抚地滑过艾瑞克的大腿，看见艾瑞克正咬着自己的指节，双眼紧闭。

“疼吗？”查尔斯担忧地问，尽管在心里他知道并不是疼痛让艾瑞克觉得难受。

“不，”艾瑞克颤抖着，“不，我没事。”

这动作正无可避免地让他回忆起另一个时间，另一个地点。查尔斯没有继续移动手指，稳稳地停顿着，不想让他觉得更难受。“嘿，没事的，”他呢喃道，轻轻吻吻艾瑞克的大腿内侧，那里的肌肤柔软至极，“你想让我停下吗？”

艾瑞克的语调严厉起来：“说过了。我没事。”他抬起一条腿，膝盖抵住查尔斯的脑袋——查尔斯寻思着他是否知道这个动作甚至使他的穴口变得更紧了，它用力挤压着查尔斯的手指。

艾瑞克把手从嘴里拿下来，重新紧紧揪住床单，他又朝查尔斯轻轻点了一下头。查尔斯继续动作起来，指尖揉弄着艾瑞克的内壁，看着艾瑞克腹部的肌肉因紧张而绷起。查尔斯勃起的阴茎滚烫坚实，蹭着他自己的胯部，艾瑞克就在他指间抽搐、震颤，让他不禁想象着如果送进去的是阴茎——他的老二硬得甚至更厉害了，一种近乎瘙痒的激情沿脊柱向上攀升。

继续望着艾瑞克，查尔斯再次亲吻艾瑞克的大腿，感受着那里的肌肉在自己唇下颤栗，而他轻轻舔出一条湿润的线，安抚着他。

他小心地给艾瑞克做了几分钟指交，一边口着艾瑞克的阴茎，让他感觉更好一点；这只帮上了一点忙，最后艾瑞克开口了，声音谨慎，“你想吗？”

查尔斯不需要问艾瑞克指的是什么。

他拼命忍住大笑的欲望，不然的话艾瑞克可能永远都不会原谅他，但等查尔斯再说话时，微笑还是抑制不住地流露出来，“很想，艾瑞克。我想了——好久好久。但除非你也想，除非你想让我这么做。”伏在艾瑞克两腿之间，他被那湿润的气味俘获，晕眩不已；也许，要是艾瑞克不答应，查尔斯可以直接给他口，把脸埋进他双腿之间，舔弄着，亲吻着，直到艾瑞克在他舌尖达到高潮，颤栗着呻吟出声。

但他说，“我想要你。”艾瑞克的声音很轻，微微发颤，胯部在查尔斯不断深入的指间扭动着，他听起来不是那么肯定——意识深处依旧残留疑虑，在脑海中颤栗着——但查尔斯好心地选择相信艾瑞克的话，而不是自作主张地探究他的思维。

“好得，”他说，把手指慢慢从艾瑞克身后拿出来，在床单上擦干。然后他跪起来，伏到艾瑞克身上，再次亲吻他的嘴唇。艾瑞克立刻回应了他，和曾经一样热烈；他的手滑到查尔斯胯部，接着又绕回来，摩挲着查尔斯的臀瓣，轻轻捏了捏。

“如果想要就告诉我——”

“别再问了。”艾瑞克说，声音低沉凶戾，“我说了我想要你，查尔斯。现在 ** _干_** 我。”

“不要着急，”查尔斯重复道，心脏跳得飞快。但当他伸手揽过艾瑞克的大腿，他们的胯部贴合在一起时，保持动作缓慢实在是太难了。他掰开艾瑞克的双腿，稍稍仰过身子，调整好姿势。这一切感觉都像一场梦，但艾瑞克爱液的气味，那抓在查尔斯手臂上的那湿润的压力，那急切坚定的双眼，与查尔斯对视着，还有那抵在查尔斯勃起前端、微微抽缩的小穴——它们如此真实，不可模拟，查尔斯用力咬住嘴唇，推了进去。阴茎最终滑入艾瑞克体内。

艾瑞克里面真是……查尔斯呻吟出声，如此诚挚，那艾瑞克环绕着他的触感，抽缩着，痉挛着，如此湿润、光滑、紧致、温热，操。这感觉无与伦比，仿佛在近乎永恒的等待之后被一把推入了天堂。艾瑞克的内壁仿佛天鹅绒，那温暖的通道包裹着查尔斯的阴茎，一寸一寸，他挺入更深，被快感刺激得颤栗不止。这触感几乎让人难以承受，查尔斯不得不集中精力，才能听见艾瑞克急促的呼吸，感受到他的大腿在查尔斯身侧颤抖，双手握拳，抵住查尔斯的肩胛。

“嘿，”查尔斯呢喃道，前额抵住艾瑞克的前额，停止了一切动作，尽管他才进入了一点儿。“你没事吧？”

“先——等一下，”艾瑞克说，双眼紧闭了片刻，接着好像觉得更糟了，于是再次睁开眼睛，盯住查尔斯的面容，仿佛那是唯一能让他稍稍安心的东西。他汗湿的双手贴着查尔斯的肌肤，滑到查尔斯的肩膀，指尖深深掐进去。查尔斯不需要使用能力，就能知道他在想什么。但他知道艾瑞克不会乐意让自己消除他的那段记忆，即使是暂时的也不行。

查尔斯点点头，听着艾瑞克颤抖着慢慢呼出一口气，然后抬头用鼻尖顶住查尔斯的腺体，把他的气味深深吸入。过了几秒钟，查尔斯觉出艾瑞克的身体一寸寸放松下来，但每过一小会儿，他的小穴依旧会收紧一下，仿佛想要把查尔斯推出去。

艾瑞克的手指梳过查尔斯的鬈发，一遍一遍，让发丝绕过自己的指节。最后，他说，“没事了。继续吧。”

查尔斯继续下去。他温柔地吻着艾瑞克的嘴唇，再次挺动胯部，突破艾瑞克肌肉的抵御，深入那使人目眩的完美的紧致身体，一路到底。随后他唯一能做的就是呼吸，克制着立刻射出来的欲望。他已经有一年多没碰过别人了，自从艾瑞克的母亲死后，一切就变了，而艾瑞克……艾瑞克是他唯一想触碰的人。

“这就好了，”查尔斯说，把湿润的手指伸下去握住艾瑞克软下来的阴茎，开始摩挲它，希望快感能让艾瑞克放松下来，“我们先等一下，放松一点。然后就会感觉好点，我保证。”他的另一只手伸出握住艾瑞克的手，手指绕过艾瑞克的拳头，紧紧握住它。

“我没事。”艾瑞克说，最终被激怒了，指尖掐进查尔斯背部，在他身下扭动着，“ ** _操_** 我，查尔斯。”他的阴茎在查尔斯的手指间开始勃起，粗长的线条抵着查尔斯的手，他俯身亲吻他，移动胯部，让自己再次停入。稳定缓慢的动作带来了一阵战栗，从阴茎一路传到腹中内脏，炽热滚烫，令人目眩。

这之后，一切变得容易起来。几下抽插之后，艾瑞克的后穴放松下来，当查尔斯尤为深地挺送一下时，他发出一声呻吟，睫毛颤抖着闭上眼睛。他的大腿绕着查尔斯的胯骨，绷得很紧。查尔斯亲吻着艾瑞克的面颊，继续上下挺弄，试着寻找一个最让艾瑞克舒服的角度。要把这一切做好实属困难，因为他正被眼下的事实弄得晕头转向：他正在 ** _操艾瑞克_** ，而那夹住查尔斯阴茎的是 ** _艾瑞克_** 的大腿，在查尔斯阴茎旁抽缩的是 ** _艾瑞克_** 的内壁。

“你想让我在成结前拔出来吗？”他问，抬头望着艾瑞克。

“最好这样。”艾瑞克说，等查尔斯再次挺入时他呻吟起来，半是欢愉半是疼痛，“啊——我没事，别停——”

“你不必向我证明任何事，”查尔斯说，伸手把艾瑞克前额汗湿的头发拢到后面，他胯部的动作渐渐慢了下来，直到几乎完全静止，只稳定、小幅度地前后挺动着，滑入一英寸后滑出，“你已经是我认识的最勇敢的人了。”

艾瑞克的双眼如此坚定，回望着查尔斯，故意挤弄一下查尔斯的阴茎。“也许我得向自己证明。”

查尔斯低头把眉骨抵在艾瑞克额角，艾瑞克的脸凑得如此之近；他依旧半信半疑地觉得这是个梦，查尔斯全身都因为欢愉微微颤抖，稍稍加快了抽插的动作，血液在他腹股沟处奔流，被本能驱使着奋力要成结。

这是他想要的一切。比他想象过的所有都要好。

“我爱你，”查尔斯呼出一口气。艾瑞克的手在查尔斯的鬈发间痉挛着，他说，“我知道”然后再次吻了他。艾瑞克不必说任何话作为回应，查尔斯不需要他这么做。他在艾瑞克的意识里感受到了。艾瑞克把他拥得更紧，而艾瑞克允许他这样做，在发生过那样的事之后。这事实让他幸福无比。

狭小的房间里充斥着他们粗重紊乱的呼吸声，艾瑞克信息素的荷尔蒙香气混合着他们的汗味，床垫在他们的动作下吱嘎作响。查尔斯依旧感应着艾瑞克的思绪，觉出恐惧一点点消散，零落直至消失。并非全部的恐惧，但有一部分如此。他温热的唇瓣抵着查尔斯的嘴，舌头柔软湿润，缠绕着查尔斯的舌尖。

这仿佛无穷无尽，时间完全消弭，在这儿和艾瑞克待在一起，在这微暗的公寓里与他做爱，喘息着和他纠缠在一起，艾瑞克的大腿紧贴着查尔斯的胯部，小穴环绕着查尔斯的阴茎。但还是不够久，查尔斯觉出快感几近顶峰，阴茎根部痉挛着开始充血。“我要射了，”他贴着艾瑞克的嘴唇喘息道，用尽全部的意志力才把阴茎抽出来，从那温暖湿润的穴里拔到寒冷的室外，阴茎颤栗着；查尔斯想把它再放回去，让自己深深进入艾瑞克，在那儿打结，在那儿上锁，但他不能。不能，除非他想让艾瑞克永远不允许他再次插进来。

他俯身开始抚摸自己，手指紧紧握住私处。这不一样，但查尔斯还是喘息起来。而另一只手突然滑过来，轻捏着他的结，很用力，接着开始帮他撸动。查尔斯抬起眼睛，看见艾瑞克正盯着自己，接着垂眼望向握在查尔斯身上的手。修长优雅的手指包裹着查尔斯勃起处粗重的根部，美丽又淫荡。

“来吧，”艾瑞克说，专注于自己手中的阴茎，思绪在欢愉、恐惧和想要看查尔斯射精的欲望中打转。他伸出另一只手拢住查尔斯的顶端，动作着，“快——”

查尔斯爆发似的射了出来，呼吸噎在喉咙里，快感猛地袭击了他，几乎要把他冲走。他的结涨到了最大，精液从顶端喷射而出，飞溅到艾瑞克紧绷的腹部，给他染上了洁白的色彩，几乎一路射到了他的锁骨上。射精持续了很久，至少感觉上如此。查尔斯的高潮沾在艾瑞克肌肤上，全身因射精的狂喜般的快感而紧绷着，然后最终，放松下来，心脏在胸腔里狂跳，刺耳的呼吸刮蹭过喉咙。

世界的其余部分慢慢回复，重新为他所感知。艾瑞克温暖的身体伏在他身下，艾瑞克的双手从他阴茎处撤开，搁在他胯部，并没把他推开。艾瑞克在微微发颤，但不完全是因为恐惧——他们依旧赤裸于寒冷的房间中，冰凉的空气吹拂过他们汗湿的肌肤。查尔斯摸索到一条毯子，把它扯过来围拢到他们肩旁，把他们紧紧裹在温暖的被窝里。

“你怎么样？”等他恢复到可以讲话之后，查尔斯问道。他的声音低沉嘶哑。

艾瑞克无言地哼了一声；他满身都是查尔斯的精液。在这之前，查尔斯并没意识到过自己的结里居然可以储蓄这么多精液。很难想象一个Omega的身体里居然能承载这么多液体，但显然，这是可能的。艾瑞克的双颊在昏暗的光线下呈粉色，查尔斯觉得自己看到了他唇角小小的弧度，仿佛正遏制着微笑的冲动。

“需要我……？”查尔斯问道，伸手滑下去碰着艾瑞克的阴茎，但艾瑞克摇摇头。

“今晚不用了。”他说，“不然就……太过了。”

结合艾瑞克经历过的一切，查尔斯能理解他的要求，即使他自己想象不出在不射精的情况下如何获得满足。不过。“好的，”查尔斯说，翻过身来，和艾瑞克并肩躺在一起，离得好近，这样他们依旧贴在一块儿，肌肤相亲。一开始，他把手放在艾瑞克胯部，但它实在安分不下来，一路沿着艾瑞克的身侧摩挲，缓慢又稳定，感受着自己的心跳渐渐平稳下来。“这真是……”他叹了口气，“还好吗？”

一开始，艾瑞克什么也没说。但接着他扬起头来，脑袋蹭着查尔斯的脖颈，深深吸着气，好像在嗅着他们两个的信息素。“挺好的，”他说，伸手握住查尔斯乱动的手，把它稳稳地攥在手里，和他十指交握。顿了顿。“比我想象得要好。谢谢你。”

“谢什么？”

“谢谢你考虑我的感受。”艾瑞克说。他的意识感知起来仿佛某种谨慎的小兽，不确定自己是否该向前接近，但想表现得勇敢一点，“谢谢你在做的时候，先考虑我的感受，而不是你自己的。”他思考着，他无法想象出任何别的Alpha能做到像查尔斯这样，在最后射精的时候抗拒成结的诱惑，把阴茎再次拔出来。他几乎要以为查尔斯在最后一刻会照射不误，事后再辩解说自己当时头脑发昏。他觉得黏糊糊的，有点恶心，但总比另外一种可能性要好。

查尔斯在艾瑞克头顶印下一个吻。“我只是希望你的体验能和我的一样好。”

艾瑞克仰起脸来望着查尔斯。他的轮廓看起来仿佛石灰岩雕刻而成，月光爬过窗户照耀其上，苍白又美丽。“我的体验很好，”片刻后，他说，“也许你的感受有所不同。但我很高兴我们做了。”

查尔斯想再吻他一下。他想一直亲吻艾瑞克，触摸艾瑞克，对他做他在过去两年一直遏制着自己别去做的事情。

“不过，还有一件事，”艾瑞克说。

那一秒钟前还在徘徊的轻柔的愉悦感从查尔斯脑海中消失了，他瞬间想到了最坏的结果：艾瑞克会说这只是次一夜情，会说他归根到底还是不爱查尔斯，会说他还是要搬回到旧公寓里。

“什么事？”查尔斯问，撑起手肘坐起身，望着艾瑞克那被他深爱的脸。艾瑞克的嘴唇抿成了一条坚定的线，但又不像曾经那种故意为之、用以调情的冷淡神色。

“我们不能再这么做了，”艾瑞克说，他的语调是如此认真，以至于查尔斯的心脏在胸腔里停跳了，仿佛体内出现了一处真空，把他五脏六腑都吸了进去。但艾瑞克继续说道，“直到我们结婚以后，才能再做。不然太罪恶了。而且我也不想冒险让自己在结婚前再怀孕。一次就够糟的了。”

有那么一瞬间，查尔斯不是很敢相信自己的耳朵——他觉得自己好蠢，一开始被恐惧吓得够呛，现在又被这个震惊得头晕目眩，完全是相反的两个极端。“你——想和我结婚？”他问，知道自己的声音听起来像个白痴，舌头在口腔里笨拙地动作。

这话说错了。

艾瑞克坐起身来，狠狠瞪了他一眼，手指停在查尔斯的肌肤上，刚刚它们还在无所事事地抚摸着他。“不然你以为会怎么样？”他厉声道，听起来几乎想要把查尔斯剥去一层皮，“我不是处子，但这也不意味着你能这样轻佻待我。你——”

“我们结婚吧。”查尔斯急忙打断了他，坐直起来捉住艾瑞克的手，紧紧攥着它，竭力试着别让自己被胃里升腾起的紧张和晕眩冲走，和高潮后的余韵截然不同——要痛得多，让他觉得空虚无比，想用另一个人把心里的空缺填满。“艾瑞克，我爱你。几年来我一直爱着你。没有什么比和你结婚是我更想要的了。”

艾瑞克的神色和缓下来，然后粗声粗气地说，“好吧，”这语调让查尔斯不得不现在就吻他，他们的嘴唇贴合在一起，直到艾瑞克终于启开唇瓣，允许查尔斯向自己展示他现在有多么幸福。他们将会有多么幸福——等在一起之后。

查尔斯正想把艾瑞克再推回床上——不是为了做爱，当然，只是想蜷缩进被窝里再亲热一会儿——但艾瑞克退开了一点，说，“但你得先皈依。”

查尔斯撑坐起来，手掌抵着床垫，对上艾瑞克坚定的灰绿色眼睛。“皈依犹太教？”

艾瑞克点点头。“妈妈肯定跟你说过了。我不能和非犹太教徒结婚。不是说我自己不能为你开个例外，我很乐意，但如果我这么做了，教会就不会接受我们。我不会改信，但可能被逐出教会。我必须嫁给一个犹太教Alpha。这是规矩。”

查尔斯咧嘴一笑，允许自己享受了几秒钟艾瑞克脸上的表情：困惑，被查尔斯对这事显而易见的不重视惹得很生气，艾瑞克的意识里满是恼火和无助。

“我早就皈依过了，”查尔斯说，“在两年多之前，布鲁克林的Beth Elohim教堂。”

等艾瑞克茫然地开口询问时，要掩饰住脸上洋洋自得的笑容实在是太难了，“什么？”

“我知道他们属于新犹太教会，”查尔斯说，挪动了一下身子，把空闲的手搁在艾瑞克的大腿上，激动地意识到艾瑞克没有抗拒，“但我想着——唔，我早就知道自己想要娶你了。我也不怎么在乎宗教，一向如此，所以放弃基督徒的身份也没什么大不了。但我又不信仰正统犹太教，也不想假装皈依，做个伪君子，所以我决定折中取舍一下。如果我不是犹太教徒，你母亲肯定不会把你嫁给我，而且——唔，我觉得等我向她请求娶你为妻时，这肯定会是个很棒的惊喜。”他停顿了一下，想着之后的发生的事，喜悦渐渐消退，“我从没有机会把这话问出口——肖打乱了我的计划。在这之后再告诉你我皈依的事，也显得不大合适。你可能会觉得我别有所图。”

一开始，艾瑞克什么也没说，但查尔斯能感觉到他意识里的狐疑渐渐升起，还带着点半是喜欢半是生气的恼火，让查尔斯不能理解，直到他听见艾瑞克说，“你确实知道正统犹太教徒不接受新犹太教，也不拿他们当犹太教徒吧？你这白痴。”

查尔斯的心沉了下去。“什么?”

艾瑞克瞪着他——嘴唇抽搐着，接着哼了一声，摇摇头，抬起手来揉着自己的脸，好像不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你这白痴，查尔斯。我不敢相信你居然——新教？真的吗？”

“我不知道，”查尔斯真切地希望自己对这事一字没提过，因为现在艾瑞克肯定觉得自己笨得要命，“对不起，都被我搞砸了。”

艾瑞克微微惊奇地望着他，然后安慰了他，“你做得很甜美，查尔斯。不幸的是，有点没用，但依旧很好。比我期望得要好多了。”

查尔斯很高兴现在是晚上，因为他颇肯定自己的双颊现在肯定通红一片。艾瑞克好像认为自己犯的错误蠢得可爱，但这并没减轻他的尴尬。他扭扭身子，朝后靠到床头板上，脑袋抵住墙壁，抬起眼睛望着天花板，这样他就不必一直盯住艾瑞克的脸；但当然了，艾瑞克的意识还是持续不断地在他耳边萦绕。几秒钟后，艾瑞克伸手牵住了他的手，在查尔斯视线所不能及的地方与他十指相扣。

“我会去和教堂的拉比谈，”艾瑞克说，“通常来讲，正统犹太教会要求你学希伯来语，还要在皈依之前花费几年的时间过简朴的清教徒生活。但我们可以假设说你在新教教会那里学过希伯来语了。而你过去几个月都和我住在一起，我很清朴，所以你已经开了个好头儿。”

查尔斯瞥向艾瑞克，后者正望着他们交握手，拇指轻轻拂过查尔斯的指节。查尔斯想象不出要再过两年才能艾瑞克在一起——在品尝过那样的滋味之后。他不可能每晚都和他睡在一块儿，却不碰他，不吻他，不把他搂进怀里，带给他欢愉。

“而且，”艾瑞克继续道，“列博威兹拉比喜欢我，也就因此喜欢你。他可能会乐意为我们破例，把进度加快一点。”

这总算是个好消息。“好吧，”查尔斯说，接着意识到自己打了个长长的哈欠，嘴巴张得大大的，闭上眼睛，“那我需要过去跟他谈谈吗？明天，也许？”

“明天可能不行。”艾瑞克低头看着自己，用指尖剥下一些在胸口凝结的爱液，干巴巴地说，“我们等着一起去。等我闻起来不那么像刚被xx了之后再说。”

“哦，”查尔斯说，是的，这听上去比较好，“好的。那就再过几天。”

艾瑞克捏捏查尔斯的手，然后松开了它，把腿垂下床沿，站起身来，伸展了一下身体。他的背影让查尔斯的呼吸停滞了一下，裸露、纤瘦、美丽——艾瑞克那纤窄的腰，宽平的双肩和tun瓣流畅的弧线，片刻前查尔斯还就在里面呢——上帝。“我得去清理一下，”艾瑞克说，转身穿上了被丢在一旁的睡裤，遮住了那无与伦比的臀部。“睡吧，查尔斯。我很快就回来。”

“好的。”查尔斯说。他重新躺回床上，把他们做那事时被揉成一团、露出床垫的乱糟糟被褥整理了一下。他闭上眼睛深深吸气，嗅着他们俩信息素混在一起的气味。艾瑞克的爱液和他自己的jing液，汗津津的，带着荷尔蒙香气。他打了个小盹，然后艾瑞克钻回到被窝里。他伸出胳膊揽住艾瑞克，把他拉回来拥在自己怀里。他们一起睡着了。


	7. Chapter 7

对艾瑞克来说，和查尔斯相伴前往教会中心的经历前所未有、出乎意料。大厅里的邻居们常见到艾瑞克来这里接大卫，但这次，查尔斯却紧跟在他后面，于是他们吸引了双倍的注意力——几天前，他确实来这里接过孩子，但他以前可从未和艾瑞克一起出现。

“是我脸上有什么东西吗？”查尔斯问道，声音紧张，听起来不像句玩笑话。他们沿着楼梯上行，前往教会中心所在地。趁着没人在看，艾瑞克悄悄伸出手来，指尖拂过查尔斯的上臂，让他们之间有点微弱的联结——他不是心灵感应者，却几乎能嗅见查尔斯的不安。

“只要……”他们在门廊外停了一下，艾瑞克转身望向查尔斯，把怀里的大卫往远处推了推，一边歪着脑袋防止大卫挥舞的小手揪扯自己的头发，“只要谨慎点就好了。行吗？对我妈妈不会讲的话，对拉比也不要讲。”

“你以为我是谁？”查尔斯哼道，但同时立刻安静下来，跟着艾瑞克走进大厅。他朝沿路遇见的几个Alpha点点头，表现得特别有礼貌。等周围没人时，他伸出胳膊揽住艾瑞克的腰，和他并肩行走。艾瑞克僵了一下，有点犹豫——他们以前从未在公共场合表现得这么亲密，即便在家里也少有。但他没有挣脱。艾瑞克有点担心人们会过度解读这一行径：他允许Alpha触碰自己，但查尔斯手掌的温度熟悉而抚慰人心，

走廊好像变得很长，几乎无穷无尽。他们走向主厅，脚步声在破旧磨损的地毯上显得格外刺耳。

“我会没事的，”查尔斯说，朝艾瑞克微微笑了一下，捏捏他的胯。

拉比的办公室在主厅的另一头，所以他们不得不路过那群爱讲闲话的老嬷嬷。查尔斯得穿过他们，前往办公室，而艾瑞克则得和他们坐在一起，一边等查尔斯和列博威兹拉比谈完，一边接受无穷无尽的质问和八卦。

而艾瑞克有可能根本没准备好怎么回答呢。

他想到这儿时，查尔斯已经迈过了门槛，而那群老嬷嬷好像早就知道了似的——他们不可能知道，他们又不会读心——齐刷刷地转头望向走廊。等看见他们俩时，艾瑞克瞧见那一对对眉毛都扬了起来，目光在查尔斯搂着艾瑞克胯部的手臂上打转，那只手护住艾瑞克的腰，把他拉得更近。

艾瑞克尴尬至极，想就地去死。

“艾瑞克，亲爱的，”伯格曼夫人伸出一只细长的手朝他俩招着，示意他们走近点，“见到你真开心。你把查尔斯也带来了，真是意外之喜。”她那苍老的双眼因他的到来熠熠闪光，艾瑞克则迫切地希望自己能往她嘴里塞双袜子。

“你好，”查尔斯说，他仿佛满不在乎地走上前去，依旧搂着艾瑞克。这个混蛋。把他毫无防备地暴露在好奇心旺盛的老嬷们面前——他们在扶手椅旁边停了一下，查尔斯立即殷勤地想让艾瑞克坐下来。艾瑞克可忍受不了这个，他瞪了他一眼，查尔斯的嘴角抽搐一下，投降般举起双手。

“对那男孩友善点，艾瑞克。”门德罗松先生在椅子里俯身向前，高高地扬起眉——他已经七十多了，双眼仍敏锐得像鹰，艾瑞克酸酸地想道。“很高兴再次见到你，查尔斯！艾瑞克把你藏在家里太久了，这周我们却能见到你两回，真不错。”

查尔斯微笑起来，仿佛这并不完全是废话，“是的，我这周工作轻松了点，”查尔斯说，他也在说废话，“平时我工作太忙，没空出来跟大家问好。”

“哼，我们还以为艾瑞克觉得带你出来丢他的脸呢。”纳德雷夫人道，没从她的编织活儿里抬起眼。

艾瑞克双颊迅速升起滚烫的红晕，并不因为她说得不全错，这老妖婆——他想说点尖酸刻薄的话，赶紧把脑海里的声音盖过去，别让查尔斯听见，当然他可能已经听完了。最后他说，“查尔斯来这儿见列博威兹拉比，”他并不想让查尔斯插话，因为他很有可能说些彬彬有礼的客套话，毁掉现在剑拔弩张的气氛，“我来只是为了送大卫。所以如果你不介意，查尔斯有自己的要事要做，因为他忙于赚钱工作，而不是像有些人一样屁股朝下坐一整天。”

这比他平时说的话都要粗鲁得多，但现在他得到了自己想要的——他得到了查尔斯——艾瑞克发现纳德雷夫人那些没礼貌的评论更难忍受了。而艾瑞克能察觉到那些流言蜚语此时像地毯似的绕着他们铺开来，对艾瑞克的贞操和查尔斯异教徒行径的侮辱隐隐涌动，一两个暗示在空气里旋转，是艾瑞克太淫荡，还是查尔斯逼他上床了呢？前者总比后者好。

“噢，是这样吗？”霍罗威兹先生道，猫头鹰似的圆眼睛在巨大的镜片后眨动，“查尔斯和拉比？唔，那我们可不能耽误你……”他的嘴角抽动了一下，完成了后面没说玩的话：他非常明白查尔斯为什么在这儿，也明白他要跟列博威兹拉比谈些什么。不过艾瑞克很乐意假装什么都不知道。

“他的办公室在那边，”艾瑞克给查尔斯指了一下。

查尔斯接受了这个很明显的暗示。“那么，一会儿见，”他说，走开了——艾瑞克起先觉得一切如梦似幻，但接下来他看见查尔斯敲敲门，拉比欢迎了他，然后他感应到那金属门把手在他身后扭动锁好。

片刻的平静，然后他们发起了下一轮进攻。

“艾瑞克，”门德罗松先生道，“我亲爱的，他真是来找拉比皈依的吗？”

“真不容易，”纳德雷夫人的编织针咔哒作响，“他知道自己得等两年才能完全入教吗？我希望他有耐心。”

“噢，闭上嘴吧，露丝，”门德罗松先生斥道。这真让人震惊，艾瑞克眨眨眼，惊讶到完全忘记自己想说什么——通常来讲，门德罗松先生友善又温暖，听到他的声音如此严厉，完全出乎他的意料，简直像听他骂了句脏话似的。“那男孩已经等着娶艾瑞克等了五年了，他是异教徒，却是个好孩子，所以别再表现得像个酸唧唧的老泼妇了，为艾瑞克开心一下吧。”

“……啊，”纳德雷夫人的嘴巴张成一个惊讶的“O”，显然和艾瑞克一样诧异。

伯格曼夫人探身握住大卫的手，他的小手指在她手掌里蜷缩着。“我觉得这很好，亲爱的，”她抬头向艾瑞克微笑着，诚心诚意的快乐洋溢在脸上，“爱迪会为你高兴的。”

艾瑞克过了很久才决定要说什么，最后他道，“谢谢。”他的喉咙仿佛被什么东西堵住，要不是大卫温暖的体重还沉甸甸地压在怀里，他真想立刻跑掉。否认这一点没有意义——他们显然早就知道了，要不然就猜到了。他强迫自己继续说下去，感觉完全袒露，无遮无掩，“不管怎么样——查尔斯是犹太新教徒，而且已经过了很久的清教徒生活了，所以我们不用再等两年。他已经完成了一大半任务。”他们总会知道这些事，还不如艾瑞克说出自己想让他们听到的版本。

他好奇在办公室里他们进展如何，拉比会怎么说—— ** _查尔斯_** 又会怎么说呢。

“犹太新教？”伯格曼夫人惊讶地眨眨眼，“我不知道他还是犹太教徒呢。我以为他只是个异教小伙儿？”

“他以前是，”艾瑞克尴尬道，“现在不是了。他两年前皈依了。”

“皈依到新教去了？*”霍罗威兹先生清清嗓子，“他肯定不是为宗教原因去的。那男孩只是为了娶你。他怎么一开始没问清楚该怎么做呢？”（*注：艾瑞克信仰的正统犹太教并不认可Reform新教）

噢，上帝。他们怎么这么爱问问题？“他没问，”艾瑞克说，扬起头来，想表现得倔强一点，“他想给我个惊喜，想展示他待我多认真。他不知道自己搞错了。”

纳德雷夫人哼了一声。艾瑞克能看见门德罗松先生在努力忍笑，最后他想方设法忍住了，转而咳嗽一声；霍罗威兹先生则失败了，他大笑起来。

“这很可爱，”伯格曼夫人坚定地说，望着艾瑞克和大卫，她露出真诚的笑容，艾瑞克惊讶地发现自己大为感动——有人这样为他开心，即使她不必如此——他未曾想过自己会这样受感触，在这里找到他想要的这种共情。他本以为只有母亲才能给他这种感觉：她会希望他第一时间把这喜讯告诉自己。他觉得心脏疼痛了一下，一种好的、奇妙的疼痛。

“坐下吧，”门德罗松先生道，依旧窃笑不止，朝身边的空椅子打了个手势，“反正都要在这里等了，不如等得舒服点。”

艾瑞克坐了下来，把大卫稳稳搁在大腿上，却还是忍不住不时回头瞥着拉比的办公室。他紧张得想要抖腿，但宝宝的身体沉甸甸的。他真想知道办公室里他们在说些什么。

*

办公室窄小舒适，和教会中心的其它一样磨损得厉害，椅子在桌子旁边拥在一起，桌子和墙壁之前的空间很小，查尔斯不得不把自己挤过去才能坐到椅子上。拉比同样费事地坐到了他对面，蹭过布告栏和一个小书柜，然后才坐到了桌子后面。“泽维尔先生，是吗？”他问，温和地微笑一下。查尔斯的胃开始不安地搅动，他把手稳稳搁到大腿上，试图让自己看上去像个适嫁的Alpha。

“是的，”查尔斯说，回以笑容，“叫我‘查尔斯’就好。”

拉比在桌沿上轻轻敲着手指，查尔斯竭尽可能地让自己显得更值得尊敬——列博威兹先生现在显然在考量查尔斯，端详着他那不合身的衬衣和打补丁的斜纹粗棉布牛仔裤，一张在列博威兹先生看来太过年轻的脸，他甚至还注意到了查尔斯比艾瑞克个头矮不少。

“为什么不告诉我你为什么来这里呢，泽维尔先生，”列博威兹先生最后道。

总算，来了一个查尔斯知道怎么回答的问题——在过去几天里，他已经和艾瑞克一起复习过好几遍这套说辞了。“呃，如你所知，艾瑞克和我在过去的四年半里，是邻居，也是好友，”他竭力放松自己的声音和身体。他娶艾瑞克的机会有多大，都取决于现在他在拉比面前表现得有多好。不去想这一点真是太难了。

“是的，”列博威兹先生说，“我知道。艾瑞克经常提起你。”

查尔斯胃里崩腾起一小股暖流，艾瑞克居然会向拉比提起他，不只是一两次，而是 ** _经常_** ，他会说什么呢。

“经常，”列博威兹先生继续道，“抗议说你们两个之前没有什么，只不过是朋友——和室友——一点别的关系也没有。所以，你现在应该可以理解，我见到你和艾瑞克与大卫在一起为什么那么惊讶了吧。”

哦。这在意料之内，但依旧让人难受，即使查尔斯知道艾瑞克现在已经回心转意。“我不能代表艾瑞克，”他说，双手在大腿上紧张地交握，“但是，之前也许如此，可现在艾瑞克已经答应要嫁给我，前提是我必须皈依正统犹太教。所以我来是为了入教。”

又入一个。

“这样啊，”列博威兹拉比道，他的语气严肃，但查尔斯还是察觉到了他那掩饰得很好的微笑，“那么，你应该知道，入教需要数年才能完成。而在皈依之前，你不能娶艾瑞克。你要等待很久，最后也不一定能成功入教。”

查尔斯点点头。“两年前我皈依了犹太新教，学了希伯来语，做了割礼，过去一年里也都遵守清教徒的规矩。如果可能的话，我想向你证明我已有足够的教规知识，可以把过去的一年算进我的入教时间里。”

“嗯，这可很不寻常。”

“我知道，”查尔斯的心脏蹦到了喉咙里，“但我希望这能展示出……我有多在乎这件事。多在乎艾瑞克。”

“那么，你已经准备好了。要像犹太人一样遵守上帝授予的613条借条，并且像对待亲生孩子一样抚育艾瑞克的孩子，大卫。艾瑞克的儿子不是你的，但这并不意味着作为艾瑞克的Alpha，你可以对他不负责。”

查尔斯被这句话深深地冒犯了，他当然会对大卫视如己出——但他很清楚有一部分Alpha会对自己Omega那些同父异母的子女视而不见，甚至对他们做出更糟的事。他很高兴拉比考虑到了这一点，所以没怎么不开心。“大卫将会和我的儿子一样，”查尔斯说，没讲出后半句话——他在心里深深地知道这一点—— ** _他已经是我的儿子了_** 。

列博威兹拉比久久注视着查尔斯，在心里掂量着他的话，考量着他——查尔斯真希望自己以前就认识拉比，这样他就不用在五分钟内就强迫别人信任他了。“我得和教会讨论一下，”他最终说道，嘴角带着小小的微笑，“他们会判定你是否可以成功入教，他们也会决定你是否能提前进行测试。不过，记好了——如果你失败了，就没有第二次机会。所以在参加之前，一定要确认自己学得足够努力，足以通过入教考核，泽维尔先生。”

他这种说法听起来好让人担忧；查尔斯的胃抽搐了一下，不过还是说道，“请和他们谈谈吧，然后告诉我他们是怎么想的。我很乐意来教会上课学习，确保自己准备充分。”

“很好。”列博威兹拉比从椅子上站起来，朝查尔斯伸出一只手，露出亲善的微笑，示意会面结束。他的握手温暖又坚定，眼角起了笑纹。“艾瑞克终于知道自己想要什么了，我很开心。但我希望你能克制自己的欲望，别那么草率地屈服于它。”

“我也这么希望。”查尔斯说，语气比他想象得真诚得多。但拉比只是大笑起来，指指门，“快去告诉他吧，别让他等得着急，进来找你。”

查尔斯照做了。他逃也似的从拉比的办公室出来，来到被一群年老的Omega团团包围的艾瑞克身边。当查尔斯出现时，他看起来好像松了口气，立即从座位上站了起来，大卫刚刚还在他腿上晃来晃去。“准备好走了吗？”他问道，微微睁大双眼。“这么急着离开吗？”一个Omega问，望着查尔斯和艾瑞克，嘴唇上带着惊奇的微笑，“唔，我可不能怪你。”

查尔斯大笑起来。“再见，霍罗威兹先生，”他说，那男人朝他眨眨眼，双眼闪闪发亮。

等他们终于走出教会中心后，查尔斯壮起胆子挽住了艾瑞克的胳膊。让他惊讶的是，艾瑞克朝他轻轻倚靠过来，他们沿着街道一路行走，肩膀摩擦。艾瑞克把大卫递给了查尔斯，等宝宝安全地依偎在查尔斯胸前后，他问道，“所以？进行得怎么样？”

如果没有心灵感应力，查尔斯很可能觉得艾瑞克对此事漠不关心——他的表情和语气都非常平静，但意识已经因为好奇、关切和期盼而搅成一团。艾瑞克的拇指抵住了查尔斯的后腰。

“他要去跟教会谈谈，看看他们怎么想，”查尔斯道，揽着他俩避开一队迎面走来的工人，一边拽着大卫，让他别去揪扯人家的头巾，“但他很赞成，所以我想他会为我说话的。他觉得我对你来说不错。”他瞥了一眼艾瑞克，注意着他的反应，然后欢欣地察觉到虽然艾瑞克嘴上不屑地哼了一声，心里却寻思着列博威兹先生有可能是对的。

“挺好。”艾瑞克说，没看查尔斯。他双眼看向前方的路，但抓着查尔斯胳膊的手却放松下来，不再用力到仿佛想把他掐死，而只像一个寻常Omega挽着他的Alpha。他轻轻靠在查尔斯身上，“纽约市的所有拉比都认识彼此。所以如果列博威兹先生不喜欢你，他会告诉别的拉比，你就出局了。”

“幸好，所有的犹太好男孩都喜欢我。”查尔斯咧嘴一笑。艾瑞克哼了一声，努力不去注意他有多么迷人。

*

十七个月前

一切都躁动不安、恶心难闻。这些日子里，整个世界在艾瑞克觉来都颠三倒四——他感觉自己的感官在神经上持续摩擦，像有人将他一片片刮下。排出的废气、铿锵作响的锤子、Alpha们的信息素和振奋人心的明快海报……这一切都让他难以承受，感到厌恶。即使是藏在家里，他也觉得自己浑身赤裸，被时刻监视。他更加暴躁易怒、自我厌恶、狂躁不安，情绪在他肌肤下疯狂窜动，勺子、锅、各种金属物件都在公寓里喋喋不休，直到他再也受不了。

他不用再忍受了。引信终于点燃，现在他是待发的枪炮，即将飞过下东区的街道，直捣肖的俱乐部；牙关紧咬，眼睛睁大，他终于下定决心要杀了他。在焚尽的火焰中他要他们三个一起死，艾瑞克，肖，和他们的孩子——像个他妈的幸福家庭。

路上的行人凝视着他，艾瑞克猜想他们都知道，他们轻而易举地就能知道发生了什么，他身上已沾有污渍，他们能闻见他身上带着肖的孩子。他寻思着，不知道这让他们更同情他，还是更厌恶他了。

自从上次在那里经历过肖的挑逗之后，他就再也没去过卡萨帕提娜俱乐部，更不用说在—— ** _那件事_** 之后了。艾瑞克的一部分大脑确信，只要看他一眼，肖就会知道自己怀着孕，但，好吧。现在这都无所谓了。除却尘土，艾瑞克不指望在身后留下任何东西。

他在门口付了入场费，模糊地呢喃了几句关于搏击的事。布鲁托站到一边，允许艾瑞克走进那光线昏暗的地下室。他穿过地板，沿楼梯一路下行，用能力感知着城市的钢筋铁骨，选择着武器，思索着计划——但无需考虑行事后如何离开。肖身上的金属在竞技场上的办公室里。艾瑞克能感受到肖的肌肤，温暖，让人憎恶，摩挲着他的金属腕表，随心跳搏动的脉搏击打搭扣。

也许他可以这么干。艾瑞克想着，握紧双拳。用能力攫住肖血液里的每一点金属，把它们从他体内撕扯出来。

在一天的这个时候，卡斯帕提娜俱乐空空荡荡，几乎没人在这儿——一些员工在清扫场地，一两个酒鬼忧伤地瘫在吧台上，仿佛用完的湿毛巾。这样挺好。他不会误伤太多人。艾瑞克知道那些楼梯正通向办公室，和店门相隔，一旦你越过所有保安，就只能从里面进去了；他目的明确地走过布满污渍的肮脏地板，一个扫地工古怪地望了他一眼，但他停也没停，立即开始上楼梯，他的双眼因愤怒而湿润着——绝对是愤怒，他的双手握成拳，在身侧发颤——

——有人站在门边。

“滚开，别挡路，”艾瑞克咬着牙说，瞪着罗根·豪利特。后者低头望向艾瑞克，一支廉价香烟在下唇挂着，双眼深黑。

“回家吧，孩子。”罗根说，把烟从嘴里拿出来，夹在指间，燃烧的烟蒂在昏暗的楼梯间里熠熠闪光，渐渐熄灭。“他现在心情不好，不会好好对待任何Omega访客。”

艾瑞克觉得自己明确地知道肖的心情有多“不好”。

“我不在乎，”他说，一边用能力攫住罗根的手表和腰带，贴着他的肌肤把它们加热——这只是一个警告，除非万不得已，他不想真的伤害他。他让口袋里的几枚硬币悬浮起来，朝罗根飞去，掉进他胸前的口袋里，“拿钱去给自己买杯酒喝，罗根。离开这里。”

罗根叹了口气，在封闭的空间里显得声响很大，让艾瑞克觉得后脊发寒，仿佛有人抚摸着他的脊椎。一次心跳的工夫，然后罗根摇摇头。“我不这么认为。你看，这是我的工作，我要确保你这样的小烈性子不会无缘无故地被杀死。如果你想让我帮你传信，我很乐意照办。但除此之外，我建议你等营业时间再来。”

艾瑞克往前迈了一步，一手抓住楼梯的扶手；他的指甲深深掐进木头里，刮下细小的木屑。“从我面前滚开，别逼我来硬的。”

他的恨意像海在胃里翻滚，把他从里到外击垮，几乎要满溢而出，而他不堪其重。在罗根身后，办公室就在大厅尽头，肖拾起一支钢笔，开始在纸上写着什么。如果艾瑞克集中注意力，就可以感应到肖写的是什么字。他能感受到肖紧捏笔杆的手指的轮廓，那拇指的压力让人恶心。

罗根吸了口气，然后艾瑞克发现——他的表情变了，沮丧地皱缩起来，然后他说，“噢，孩子。我不知道。”

“不知道什么？”艾瑞克咬紧牙关命令道，“走开！”

“这不值得，”罗根说，他迈下几阶楼梯，站到艾瑞克面前，伸手稳稳搭在艾瑞克的肩膀上——尽管个头儿不很高，他的体格却足以把楼梯在艾瑞克眼前严严实实地堵住，比艾瑞克健壮得多，极富Alpha气质，完全的Alpha——艾瑞克抗拒地向后退缩，而罗根只是同情地望着他，脸部的肌肉微微抽搐一下。“拜托，孩子。艾瑞克。楼上的那混蛋对你犯下的罪还不够多吗？”

他的声音里带着一点柔情——这真糟，让他的心剧痛无比，艾瑞克哽咽了一下，泪水在他眼眶里聚集，他用手腕抵住鼻尖，试图抵挡Alpha的信息素味道，他的心脏有片刻犹疑。“都比不上我将对他做的事，”他说，但听起来却没那么坚定，与其说是意图，倒更像是摆摆样子。

罗根叹了口气，摇摇头，两手扶住两侧扶手，把路堵严。“拜托，孩子。我们都知道，你一进去，他就会杀死你，甚至更糟——我不能让你上去。我为他工作，是因为在这该死的城市里没什么别的好选，但如果我把你送进肖的办公室，那我可比杀人犯还坏了。我不会允许这种事发生。”

“反正事情不会变得更糟，”艾瑞克反击道，期望着他能把罗根推开——推到一边，让他看着艾瑞克走进肖的办公室，然后他们就可以见识到究竟是谁会杀死谁。“他已经犯下了最糟的事。我不在乎之后会怎么样。也许你能继任成老板。”

“孩子，”罗根又叹了口气，“孩子，事情总会变得更糟。相信我，我见识得足够多，明白这一点。至于你不在乎之后会怎么样——那也不错，虽然很蠢，但这是你自己的选择。可是你的孩子没做任何错事，他不该死。他做的一切只是降临世间，他和他的爸爸不一样。”

这是此时此时罗根所能说出最坏的话。因为不管艾瑞克有多么想憎恨他，多想尖叫着喊说他是错的，他的声音却在喉咙里哽住，苦涩如胆汁。

艾瑞克重重地吞咽了一下，牙关紧咬，逼自己说出话来。“别告诉他，”他最终说道，声音变得很低弱，他憎恨这种声音，可悲又可鄙，单词破碎成片，“他不是他的父亲。所以别告诉他。”

罗根的表情明显地表示出他并不相信这话，但他只是说，“我不会告诉他的，”然后依旧凝望着艾瑞克，眼里带着让人难以忍受的善意。“孩子，你不该再靠近他，不能给他机会发现这事，好吗？不然他会欢欣地想起你来，然后夺走你腹里出来的婴儿。”他把香烟放回嘴里，猛吸一口把它点燃，“为你自己着想，离他远点。”

“你怎么能为他工作？”艾瑞克后退了一步，然后又退了一步，和内心里明知道自己会输，却依旧想要冲上去和肖搏斗的那部分自己斗争着，他顿了顿，“你显然很恨他。”

罗根耸耸肩，哼了一声。“一个邪恶的致死级变种人在这座城市里还能做什么呢？我不会饿死，孩子。我也不会冻死。我情愿把我那不死的屁股从街上抬起来去工作，吃得饱饱的，而不是死守道义，半死不活地等待人们对变种人的想法有所改观。”

 ** _我永远不会为肖工作_** ，艾瑞克发誓道。他自己也是个致死级的变种人，查尔斯也一样，但如果他们谁被招募为肖的员工，艾瑞克绝对会把他们两个都杀了。而罗根说得对——艾瑞克毫不怀疑，如果他现在走上楼去，让肖嗅见他在怀孕，肖一定会给他大笔钱财，照料和喂养艾瑞克和艾瑞克的孩子。但代价是什么呢？艾瑞克绝不会接受肖的施舍， ** _绝对_** 不能因为这个。

“你真是功利精明。”艾瑞克冷冷道，然后在怒气冲破压制而驱使他做出什么他日后可能后悔的事情之前，就转身走了。

*

从这周五晚上开始，艾瑞克通知查尔斯，他就要行安息日礼了，要遵循一切教义，这也就意味着从现在起，不能开灯。艾瑞克在昏暗的走廊里把这事告诉了他，全靠一对厨房桌子上的安息日蜡烛照明。他紧紧拉住查尔斯的手腕，不让他去按电灯开关；他们刚刚从教堂里回来，在那儿，查尔斯迷迷糊糊地跟读了两小时希伯来语的祷告，艾瑞克则在那帘把Alpha和Omega分开的帷幕后面，没法给查尔斯提示——即使用心灵感应也不行，因为艾瑞克忙于阻止大卫哭叫，还得和别的Omega打招呼，自己几乎都没空祷告。

最后，查尔斯作了个小弊——他从前面那个绅士的脑子里借了点希伯来语来用，这样可容易多了。但他知道自己若想皈依，日后肯定得好好学这个。艾瑞克期望如此。

“那我们可能得需要另找个异教徒来了，”查尔斯朝艾瑞克微笑道，接着低头望向大卫。后者正用一只小手扯着查尔斯的大衣领子，脑袋贴在艾瑞克肩上，“既然我已经皈依。”

艾瑞克哼了一声，松开查尔斯的手腕。他的手指在查尔斯掌心停留了一会儿，然后才撤开，“至少你是开春后才入教的，”他说着，穿过公寓把大卫放到地上，挨着他的玩具，然后开始解开他小外套上的纽扣，“如果现在还是冬天，等薪柴燃尽，壁炉里的火熄灭以后，你可就有罪受了。”

在烛光下凝望艾瑞克是件很奇妙的事。他面容的棱角和轮廓在昏暗的金色光晕下变得柔和了很多，姜色的短发泛出若隐若现的红，连投射其上的阴影都显得脆弱温柔，一改往日钢笔画般的风格，变成了模糊的炭画。如此美丽。难以抗拒。查尔斯往前迈了三步，上前吻了他的嘴唇，用因劳作而粗糙的手掌捧住艾瑞克的面颊，在昏暗的房间里，一点点胡茬蹭着他皮肤上的茧。

这依旧奇妙非常，神秘美丽——艾瑞克在回应他的吻。艾瑞克的嘴唇温暖柔软，为查尔斯轻轻启开，他犹豫了一下，然后伸手扶住查尔斯的胯；查尔斯此时很高兴自己是个心灵感应者，他能感应到艾瑞克为他心底升腾起的温暖爱意，艾瑞克为自己还有勇气去爱别人感到惊奇。

他紧贴着查尔斯的身体仿佛变得滚烫，比查尔斯要高挑，却更瘦削，富有毋庸置疑的Omega气质。查尔斯认定如果自己的手再大一点，也许像罗根那么大，他就能用两只手圈住艾瑞克的腰，那纤窄的腰将贴合在他手心。这想法很快被付诸实践，查尔斯发现自己回忆起了艾瑞克的身体在他身下的感觉，颤动的大腿贴着他的胯部，手指揪扯他的鬈发，当查尔斯嗅闻他脖颈处的腺体时，艾瑞克闻起来又是多么香甜。

“你知道，”查尔斯朝后撤了一点，但他们依旧离得很近，艾瑞克的呼吸拂过他的鼻尖，“我听说，和正教徒做哎是种必要的仪式呢。”

可是艾瑞克叹了口气，摇摇头。“这是结婚以后才能做的仪式。”他没松开查尔斯的腰，也没退开，但查尔斯能觉出艾瑞克大脑里片刻前还在涌动的激情变幻了，和以前一样，艾瑞克把他的欲望压回心底。

“嘿，别这样，”查尔斯呢喃道，用自己温柔的意识安抚着艾瑞克的思绪。艾瑞克急喘了一声，望着查尔斯，然后倾身向前再次吻了他，被查尔斯感应力的触碰刺激得xing致盎然。

这次的吻湿润滚烫，有点野性，他们的身体彼此贴近；查尔斯抵住艾瑞克的胯，磨蹭着，一只手滑下去摩挲艾瑞克的tun部——

“等等，”艾瑞克喘息道，于是查尔斯立刻停下了，把手重新放回了安全的区域，搁在艾瑞克胯上。他们的呼吸声都粗重急促，前额抵在一起，艾瑞克闭着双眼，漆黑睫毛衬着苍白双颊。

“对不起，”查尔斯说，抬起一只手抚摸他的面颊，动作变得轻柔，想让他的身体冷静下来。艾瑞克侧过脸来追寻他的触碰，但什么也没说。有好一会儿，他们只是呼吸着，吸气，呼气，平缓柔和，韵律几乎一致。

在地板上，大卫开始敲击两个小玩具，发出木头撞击的咔哒声；这动静足以让艾瑞克松开查尔斯的怀抱，他绕过查尔斯，跪到大卫身边，在他面前举起一只玩具，一边轻轻呢喃着什么。

查尔斯叹了口气，回去坐到厨房桌子旁边，看着艾瑞克和儿子一起玩。突然之前，他想到，如果他们结婚——他们一定会结婚——他就会变成大卫的父亲了。大卫会长大，管查尔斯叫“爸爸”，也许永远不会知道他的亲生父亲是谁，而这一点，不论如何，不管怎样……不论如何，不管怎样，都会 ** _成真_** 。查尔斯会拿到教师证，他们会远远地搬走，到一个没人认识他们的地方去，作为一个家庭，快乐幸福地生活在一起。

这年头让查尔斯觉得从里到外暖和起来。他从椅子上起来，坐到艾瑞克身边，指尖抚摸过大卫毛茸茸的小脑袋。他那婴儿的头发柔润漂亮，有点泛棕，可以说成是继承了艾瑞克的，也可以说是像肖。当然，说是成继承自查尔斯，也没人会质疑。

仿佛知道查尔斯在想什么似的，艾瑞克抬起脸来，冲查尔斯微笑道，“他长得像你。”

“叭，”大卫说，仰头看着他俩，露出傻乎乎的笑容。他的脑袋抬得太快，整个身体差点仰倒，还好身后艾瑞克的膝盖撑住了他，拖稳了他的小身体。

查尔斯回以微笑，继续抚摸大卫的头发，想着——这可以是我的生活。现在，这 ** _将_** 成为我的生活。

“我等不及要娶你了，”他说，靠向艾瑞克，感受着艾瑞克温热的身体紧贴着自己的，尽管这比任何动作都要挑逗，他心中的欲火却不再那么难以承受，“不仅是为了床事。而是——我想了好久，但从没想过自己真的会得到。得到你。”

艾瑞克有点窘迫地挪挪身子，思绪因微微的尴尬而翻搅起来，但他没挪走。相反地，他把脑袋靠到了查尔斯肩上，让自己坐得更舒服，然后说，“我知道。”他没有说， ** _我也一样_** 。但这无所谓。他从不需要把这说出声来。

那天晚上，等大卫睡着以后，查尔斯上床和艾瑞克躺到一起，他伸出手来，让自己和艾瑞克十指相扣。艾瑞克的手指修长，和查尔斯的手严丝合缝地扣在一起。查尔斯一直扭着身子，让下身贴住床垫，他可不想让艾瑞克无意间屈起膝盖时，发觉到自己只是因为和艾瑞克待在一起就已经硬得一塌糊涂。他的身体已经熟悉了艾瑞克的信息素，此时仿佛在渴求着更多。抵在床垫上也没好多少，查尔斯觉得它甚至开始发痛，隐隐bo起，但他强忍着不要让它she出任何东西。

“不用等太久。”艾瑞克告诉他。查尔斯差点笑起来，因为他感觉这段时间简直无穷无尽。不仅仅是从他们在查尔斯公寓的那次初吻开始，那时爱迪还活着，而查尔斯终于意识到他们最终将在一起。而是从他们认识的第一天起，查尔斯觉出什么东西渗入骨髓，而他意识到他想要的一切就在眼前。艾瑞克就在眼前——自那一刻起，查尔斯就开始了等待。

“我知道，”可他只是说，捏捏艾瑞克的手，品味着艾瑞克脑海里一波波涌来的欲望，强烈又真实，“我可以等。”再等六个月又怎么样呢？再等一年？

他闭上双眼，让胯部更紧地贴在床上。床垫在他身下吱嘎作响，艾瑞克朝他贴过来，伸出胳膊环住查尔斯的腰，查尔斯的鼻尖抵住了艾瑞克的脖颈，他的信息素气味潮水般淹没了查尔斯的所有感官，让他的脊柱自下而上颤栗起来。他闻起来……仿佛在发情。淡淡的、甜蜜的麝香，很符合那贴住查尔斯胯部的重量——他ying了一半。

查尔斯全神贯注于控制自己不要动，但他允许自己尽情享受于艾瑞克也渴望他的事实里，和就够了，他控制住自己没有翻身压过去，毁掉一切。他又等了一夜。

\---

卡斯帕提娜俱乐部在周六夜里人满为患。布鲁托不得不要求在汽水摊旁边的人排成一整列。查尔斯能感受到艾瑞克意识里矛盾的情绪，一边对这群争先恐后排长队想喝汽水的家伙表示不屑，一边又很开心自己能跟着查尔斯直接走到队列前面，不用在后面等很久。这让他觉得又酸又甜。至于查尔斯，艾瑞克允许他挽着自己的手这件事本身已经够甜的了。

“哼，”这是布鲁托看见他俩之后发出的唯一动静，猪鬃般浓密的眉毛扬起来，朝门里点点头。

“这是什么意思？”艾瑞克问道，回头瞥着布鲁托。他们一起顺着后面的台阶走了下去。查尔斯只是悄悄笑了，布鲁托看见他们在一起时的惊奇反应让他觉得心里发暖。他们此时手挽手走着，像一对情侣，而此前所有人都知道兰谢尔对待查尔斯是如此冷酷无情，简直像下身塞满冰块。

当他们来到下一层，见到门口的罗根时，他同样惊讶地看着他们相挽的手；不过，不像布鲁托，罗根可没保持沉默。

“怎么回事？艾瑞克终于心软了？”他问查尔斯，慢慢咧嘴一笑，露出牙齿，眼睛闪着惊奇的光，“上帝，查克，你可没屈服让步吧？”

“管好你自己的事，罗根，”艾瑞克怒道，瞥了罗根一眼，把胳膊从查尔斯手里抽出来，和另一只手一起抱紧大卫。查尔斯能觉出艾瑞克意识里的窘迫像湿漉漉的沥青似的朝外蔓延。

罗根笑得更坏了。他举起双手，仿佛在表示投降。“没有恶意，”他说，“我只是为你高兴，孩子。为你们俩高兴。这是个愉快的惊喜，没别的了。”

艾瑞克发出一声不悦鄙弃的哼声，走开了，查尔斯只好说，“谢了，罗根，”然后允许罗根在他肩膀上拍了两下，又友好地猛推一把，接着他追着艾瑞克一起走进熙攘人群里，挤过聚成一团的Alpha们和零星几个兴致盎然的Omega，最后坐到了吧台旁的一张桌子上。艾瑞克立即抬起手来，给他们俩点了喝的。

“这种晚上？”查尔斯扬起眉，看着酒保给他俩滑来一杯杜松子酒和一杯滋补酒，而艾瑞克两口就喝下了半杯。

“你从没告诉过我，在你的朋友那儿我是这么受欢迎的八卦对象，”艾瑞克冷冷道，把玻璃杯放回桌上，发出咔哒一声。

查尔斯摇摇头，防御似的举起双手。“恰恰相反，”他说，没碰眼前的酒——要安抚眼前这株漂亮荆棘，他最好保持头脑清醒，“我才是他们的八卦对象——在你身后可怜兮兮地追了那么多年，他们很喜欢讨论我的可悲事迹。”

“嗯，”艾瑞克把大卫放稳在膝盖上，仿佛情绪已经平息，但并不屑于跟人展示这一点。

查尔斯只是微笑起来，拿起自己的玻璃杯喝了一口，然后转身打量着整个房间。这里人挤着人，乱成一团，很难分辨出哪个单独的个体，气氛高涨喜庆，每个人都期待着今夜的比赛，这预示着生意兴隆。忙碌的夜晚赌注会更高，收益也会更好。

他转回来，艾瑞克已经喝完了杯里的酒，“亲爱的，如果你想要我为维护你的荣誉，去暴揍罗根一顿，我会去的。”

艾瑞克听完后嘴角抽动了一下，几乎露出微笑，“罗根不会受伤。”

“那也没事，”查尔斯说，“我可不想让你觉得我不会去试试。”

“去被揍一顿吧，”艾瑞克说，但此时，他已经在杯沿后悄悄微笑起来了。查尔斯觉得整个世界都变得超棒。他打了个手势，给自己又叫了一杯酒——不过只能再来一杯。他在比赛前可不能喝醉，他可不想在自己将娶的男人面前表现得不好。

“这提醒了我，”片刻后，查尔斯说，伸手从口袋里抽出三张纸币，在此之前他一直把它们放在袜子抽屉里，他把钱递给艾瑞克，“给我下这些注，好吗？”

他没告诉艾瑞克自己把赌注加倍的原因——等他把戒指给艾瑞克时，可不想让艾瑞克想到自己是如何一点点省出了这些钱，毁了那惊喜之情。

“好，”艾瑞克说，把钱叠好，塞进裤子后面的口袋里——这动作让大卫差点从他腿上滑下来。大卫哭叫一声，以示警告，一边用双手扯住艾瑞克的衬衫。但接着，他好像决定要自己想下来走走，于是开始全力挣扎着要摆脱艾瑞克的手臂，想跑到地板上去。查尔斯几乎从椅子上站起来了，准备必要时刻从艾瑞克手里接过大卫。但艾瑞克简简单单地屈服了，他把大卫放下去，让他双脚着地站在椅子旁边。大卫几乎立即就后悔起来，他紧紧抱住了凳子腿，仿佛它比生命还宝贵。

“总有一天，他下地后会飞快跑走，让我再也找不到，”艾瑞克垂下一只手臂，让大卫抓住自己的手指，稳稳地站直。宝宝迟疑地朝查尔斯的方向走出一步，后者伸出双臂等待着。

“你妈妈曾经告诉我，你在九个月的时候就会走路了，”查尔斯说，“她说你在大卫这么大的时候就能爬到窗外的防火梯上去。幸亏你当时没想着试试自己能不能飞。”

大卫又蹒跚着走出几步，摇摇晃晃地松开了艾瑞克的手指；他在失去平衡之前就抓住了查尔斯的手，发现自己没有跌倒，于是开心地咯咯笑起来，一边走完剩下的路，最后一屁股坐下来，依偎着查尔斯的小腿。

“我想我只是喜欢那里的金属，”艾瑞克说，侍者又送来一杯酒，他抿了一口，“坐在那上面感觉很好。”

查尔斯微笑起来，觉出自己的眼角起了一点笑纹，望着大卫挣扎着再次站起身。“我也是防火梯的忠实粉丝。”

“我很肯定所有偷窥狂都是，”艾瑞克干巴巴地说，他伸手抓住大卫举得高高的小手，“过来吧，亲爱的——来这儿，”他把大卫重新抱起来，搁在腿上，无视大卫的抗议，检查起他的小袜子有没有变脏。

查尔斯很乐意一整晚都待在这里陪他们，和他最爱的两个人在一起，但他还有别的任务。所以最后，他把剩下的酒一口喝尽，说道，“好啦，我得去准备一下了，”他从椅子里站起来，弯腰在查尔斯面颊印上轻轻一吻，“为我加油？”

艾瑞克耸耸肩。“也许吧，如果你表现好的话。”

“我很受伤，”查尔斯说，可是咧嘴一笑，他可不担心这个。毕竟，艾瑞克在场的时候，他总是打得很好。他拿起装着拳套的袋子，把它搁到肩上，朝大卫挥手告别，然后转身离开了。他走向更衣室。

*

等查尔斯走了以后，可以做的趣事就变少了。大卫正全神贯注于试图啃咬艾瑞克的手指，他不得不努力把咀嚼玩具塞进大卫嘴里；接着，艾瑞克喝完了酒，付好了账单。他穿越人群，想找个赌本给查尔斯下注，一边让自己尽可能不与任何人对视太久。等他找到赌本时，周围的人变得更多了，外面的一大半长队都已经涌进来，全都醉醺醺的。一些天真愚蠢的Alpha不怀好意地瞥着艾瑞克，几只鬼鬼祟祟的手想在他身上摸一把沾点油水，结果都被弄断了指骨或手腕：感谢它们的主人爱戴金属戒指和腕表。按理说，艾瑞克在这里面不应该被允许公开使用变种力。但没人能证明是他干的，所以这都无所谓。

艾瑞克给自己找了一个新位置，视野很棒，和一对Alpha和Omega坐在一起，他俩忙于亲吻和爱抚彼此，对台上的比赛没什么兴趣。再旁边是一个头发花白的老Alpha，一直敲着桌子，对着台上的打手又骂又夸。他们三个都自有事做，让艾瑞克和大卫能够安静独处。

艾瑞克把大卫放在自己的大腿上，望向擂台，用意第绪语呢喃道，“你想看爸爸打比赛吗？爸爸会把下面的每个坏家伙都打倒。等着看吧。”

大卫开心地尖叫一声，拍着艾瑞克的腿，艾瑞克把这看作是赞同的喝彩。

只是周六晚上，打擂的人不少，所以有很多场比赛。艾瑞克对开头的几场兴致缺缺，即使上面有很多大汗淋漓、肌肉漂亮的Alpha，在明亮的灯光下肌肤熠熠闪烁。但他们中的很多都粗野凶蛮，看起来比流氓歹徒还要像流氓歹徒。没有一个比得上查尔斯。

他专注地望着擂台，没有注意到身边起的一阵骚动，当他们终于宣布出查尔斯的名字时——观众发出震天的欢呼喝彩声——艾瑞克和其他人一样欢呼起来，把大卫的小手举起来，朝查尔斯挥舞着。查尔斯从更衣室里走出来，手上戴着红色拳套，身上只穿一条松快的短裤，裸露着上身。在擂台中央，他的体格显得比对手的要小，而且更精瘦。另一个家伙至少比他高一英尺，宽两倍。艾瑞克自己知道查尔斯的身体是什么样子，知道他的肩膀有多么宽，大腿有多么有力。但另一个选手此时让查尔斯看起来更像一个典型的年轻本科生，而不是艾瑞克嫁给的那个战士。

在他左边，人群传来一阵喧哗，但艾瑞克没在意。他专心望着查尔斯，他在擂台里掂动脚尖，敏捷前倾。然后，他听见一个过分熟悉的声音从手肘附近传来，让他的脊柱僵硬着冻结起来，“最近过得好吗，艾瑞克？”语调里带着无限自得。

艾瑞克慢慢地转过头，睁大双眼，看见塞巴斯蒂安·肖就站在自己身边，倚在他们面前的栏杆上。他的薄唇扭曲出一个微笑，露出牙齿，仿佛一道深可见骨的伤口。

仿佛在瞬间过度失血，血色飞快地从艾瑞克脸上消失，他觉得一阵晕眩。片刻前脑海里的一切思绪都像灰烬般飘散殆尽，只留一只轰鸣作响的痛苦之铃在艾瑞克意识里敲击。他的身体还记得肖对它做过什么，此时绝望地催促他赶快逃走。

本能占了上风。艾瑞克把椅子朝后推开，凳腿刮蹭过地板，发出的声音如同指甲划过玻璃窗，他无视大卫尖叫的抗议，把他一把抱起来，然后转身推开后面拥挤的人群，一路往相反的方向狂奔。他的心脏仿佛跳动的闹钟在胸腔里颤栗，如同不可避免的鼓点，恐怖的热度在艾瑞克的肌肤下灼烧。半小时前喝下的杜松子酒腐蚀着他的胃，仿佛随时都会从嘴里涌出来，而艾瑞克——他甚至没敢回头看肖是否在跟着自己。他只是拼命推开眼前的人，如果瘦削的手肘没把人捅开，他就用能力把他们拽走。

他大概跑出去了二十英尺，最后一道白色的闪光让他的四肢都僵硬在原处。艾玛·佛斯特站在五码之外。围观者对她投去畏怯的凝视。她的打扮朴素美丽，一身雪色，她朝艾瑞克伸出一只手，动动手指。他的身体立刻不受控制地自行活动起来，艾瑞克转过身，沿路一步步走回去，缓慢的恐惧恶疾般一点点在他腹腔中蔓延。反抗不会有好下场。艾玛的力量钻石般坚不可摧，把他的能力牢牢地挡在外面，让他无法把她那张漂亮的脸撕扯成碎片。

等他再次回到肖身边时，他的座位还是空的。那个年长的Alpha已经消失不见，取而代之的是肖；他安然自得地坐在那儿，仿佛世界上没有一件值得忧虑的事，修长优雅的双手叠在桌面，双眼望向擂台。

“没必要搞得这么夸张，艾瑞克，”当艾瑞克在距他两英尺远的地方停下来时，肖说道，带着和蔼的神情望向他，扬起一侧眉毛，“我们是老朋友了，不是吗？坐下吧。”他一直盯着艾瑞克，直到他坐下来，眼睛没眨一下，仿佛那些训练蛇虫的魔术师。

艾瑞克坐在椅子边缘，时刻准备着再次逃跑——毫无疑问，艾玛·佛斯特可以把他再绑好送回来，但这样总比在这像只待宰的羔羊要好。“不，”他低哑道，紧紧抱住大卫，宝宝发出一声不满的抗议，觉得妈妈把自己搂得太紧了。“我们不是朋友。”

“哦，亲爱的，”肖的嘴角微微上翘，“我忘记你有多顽固了，艾瑞克。我不明白你为什么还要这样，这在过去可没给你带来任何好处。”然后他垂下眼睛看过去。

看向大卫。

沉默持续了很久。艾瑞克的心脏几乎停跳，大卫继续在他怀里扭动着；他望向四周，想找点东西抓在手里，然后他扭过小身体，看见了肖冰冷的双眼，那粉色的小嘴唇启开，他大声说，“呐！”

“这又是谁？”肖问道，带着捕食者的神色望向大卫。

艾瑞克试图在脑海里呼唤查尔斯，但佛斯特阻断了他——仿佛一头撞上了冰川，让他脑袋发痛，晕眩不已。

“没有谁，”艾瑞克说，手指更紧地抓住大卫，贴着他的肌肤，“一个朋友的孩子。今晚上我替他照看。”

肖若有所思地哼了一声，伸出一只手指。大卫用两只小手抓住了它，奋力扭动着身子，几乎要从艾瑞克怀里掉出来，一边想把肖拽得更近，供他好好观察一番。艾瑞克知道肖的一根手指蕴含了多少力量，大卫在他身边就像亟待被捕食的小动物。

“他看起来、闻起来都很像你，我亲爱的，别犯傻了，”肖说，薄唇上泛起淡淡的微笑，而大卫——天真快乐的大卫——开心地尖叫一声，以为自己交到了新朋友。肖把手贴得更近，用拇指擦去大卫小下巴上的涎水，“他的眼睛像我。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：这是一场美好旅程，各位——感谢大家与我们相伴前行，抵达苦涩结局：）。

“他的眼睛像我。”

“不是，”艾瑞克嘶声道。

“是的，”肖慢吞吞地说，他把手从大卫的下巴上收回来，用裤子擦净湿润的拇指。他看起来得意洋洋，站在俱乐部的包厢里，仁慈地审视着艾瑞克，浑身上下都展示着权势与力量。他在此处掌控一切，这毋庸置疑。“艾瑞克，我的男孩，你应该告诉我你坏了我的孩子。我会确保你们两个过得舒服——更不用说，你给我生的还是位小Alpha。”

“他不是你的，”艾瑞克说，搜肠刮肚地寻出每一盎司信念来说服自己，回忆他曾如此期盼的每分每秒：孩子其实是查尔斯的，查尔斯让他怀上的；想要骗过艾玛·佛斯特几乎不可能，但他还是这样努力了，劝服自己相信这一点，这样肖也会相信他，肖就会放过他们，“这是我丈夫的孩子。和你没有任何关系。”

肖的目光坠落到艾瑞克的手上，然后又抬起来，扬起一侧眉毛。“那么你的婚戒呢？”

艾瑞克的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。哦，上帝。“我们把它当掉了。等明天一有钱，我丈夫就会去把它赎回来。”

肖微笑起来。

“艾瑞克，我们别玩这种愚蠢的游戏了，”他说，指尖敲着包厢的扶栏，“这是我的儿子，而你之前一直藏着他——看样子，大概藏了一年。如果我是个爱生气的人，可能会因此怪罪你。但我不是。见到他，我很开心。”他的笑容扩大了，展露出牙齿和真诚恐怖的愉悦，“你给了我一件珍宝，就在你向我奉上自己的贞洁之花之后。你真是个奇迹。”

肖再次伸出手，在艾瑞克能阻止他之前——好像他真的能阻止他似的——把大卫从艾瑞克怀里抱了起来。大卫的小腿在空中不安地踢蹬着，直到肖把他抱到胸前。他的父亲低下头来，相似的浅色眼睛抬头回望他，残忍的冷酷凝视兴奋的天真。

“把他还给我，”艾瑞克说，几乎要从椅子里挑起来，他的心脏堵在了喉咙里，感觉自己随时都可能呕吐，“把大卫还给我——”

“大卫？不错的名字，”肖轻轻颠了几下怀里的大卫，后者因此发出一阵愉快的咯咯笑声，和周围观众的咆哮、咕哝与擂台上选手们皮肉受击的闷响交织在一起。查尔斯依旧在战斗。艾瑞克没空注意他，甚至都没法瞥他一眼，看他打得怎么样。因为他的全部生命此时都被抱在他在世界上最憎恨的那个人怀里。

“ ** _把他还给我_** ，”艾瑞克坚持道。但肖只是不赞同地望了他一眼，双手都放在艾瑞克的孩子身上，一只扶着他的背，一只托着大卫的小屁股，把他抱在自己身前。对于肖来说，大卫肯定什么也不算，轻若无物，轮廓模糊，在肖强大的力量面前不值一提——这念头使艾瑞克恐惧万分。

肖打了个手势，示意某人走上前来，然后回头望向艾瑞克，“让我们回办公室去好好讨论这件事。罗根，”当艾瑞克鼓起勇气把目光从肖身上移开时，他看见罗根·豪利特朝自己走了过来，健壮的身体和富有Alpha气质的脸看起来无动于衷、难以阅读。“陪兰谢尔先生一起来办公室，确保他一路别闹出太大的动静，打扰我们的顾客。”

罗根点点头，朝艾瑞克转过身来，依旧面无表情。当他伸出一只手扶在艾瑞克背后时，艾瑞克愤怒又恐惧地把它打开了。罗根耸耸肩，“那就走吧。”

艾瑞克别无选择，真的——除非他选择站在原地，看着肖带着自己的孩子消失在楼上，从此永远分别。所以他跟了上去，跟着肖穿行过熙攘的人群；聚集成一团的醉汉们像红海被摩西分开似的朝一旁闪躲，让他们通行而过。先是肖和大卫，然后是艾瑞克，罗根断后。他们一路穿过地下室，来到通往上面办公室的狭窄楼梯。这就是一年前艾瑞克在其上被罗根拦住的那段楼梯，艾瑞克忍不住想——如果他当时坚持走上去，也许他会成功。而这一切就都不会发生。

他依旧盯着肖，根本无法望向别处，目光定在肖两侧肩胛中间，那里的外套衣料紧绷，大卫的一只腿蹭着肖的胯部，小脚在半空中荡着。肖正用英语跟大卫说着什么，但隔了这么远，艾瑞克听不清。

肖的办公室就在大厅尽头，他在走廊里停下来，等艾瑞克和罗根走过去，他说，“很好，罗根。现在去帮我倒杯83年的威士忌，还有——嗯，一杯75年的法国酒，给我们的艾瑞克。就这些。”

等罗根的脚步声从艾瑞克身后消失，肖抬起一只手，示意艾瑞克过来，走进他的办公室。这里与艾瑞克想象中的肖的房间毫不相同。全是暖色调，皮革座椅，桃花心木的书桌，脚下是豪华的长绒波斯地毯，沿墙摆着一排排书。但这些都没能转移艾瑞克的注意力，他依旧全神贯注于肖搁在自己背上的手的触感，那只手推着他迈过门槛，走入琥珀色的灯光下。

“现在，”肖说，把艾瑞克领到桌子对面的椅子旁，示意他坐下——艾瑞克照做了，大卫此时的危险处境使他温顺得近乎麻木——“这儿好多了，是不是？比外面要安静很多。那个泽维尔家的男孩可真能吸引观众，但等他们看见今天他被更厉害的搏击手揍得有多惨，可就不会那么开心了。他应该按要求多输几场；我的耐心有限。”

艾瑞克的胃部一阵痉挛——他完全不知道这是否是真的，不知道查尔斯有没有受伤。而现在他也无计可施。他被肖牢牢网住，仿佛一条蠢鱼。

“我得承认，过去的几个月里，我已经从我们那段小小恋情里走出来了，”肖继续说道，他绕过桌子，坐到后面那把王座似的椅子里，把大卫搁在腿上，朝艾瑞克露出一个冷酷残忍的微笑，“我以为你不会再给我什么东西了。显然，我错了。都怪我；我应该留心些，确保一切都不出差错。”

“妈妈，”大卫说，朝艾瑞克伸出手，“妈——”

“嘘，”肖说，把他的小手温柔地按下去，“爸爸和妈妈现在在谈话，大卫。再等一会儿。”他抬头望向艾瑞克，“他很美，艾瑞克。当然，有这样的一对父母，他本该如此。他有显示出什么变种力的迹象吗？”

艾瑞克不知道该说什么——说出真相会让肖觉得大卫毫无用处，有可能放过他们，也有可能杀死大卫。撒谎则更糟，肖也许会想逼大卫展示一番。所以最后，他只是紧咬牙关，什么都没说，双手在大腿上攥握成拳，他知道自己眼里正闪烁着仇恨的怒火，但他抑制不住。

“好了，好了。你得为此感谢我，”肖握住肖的小手，仔细地打量着他，目光扫过他破旧的小裤子和毛衣，那脏兮兮的小袜子让他啧了一声，“说到底，我亲爱的，得要两个人才能造出第三个来。如果没有我，我们现在连孩子都没有，更别提为他吵架了。”

“你杀了我的母亲。”艾瑞克干脆地说。这是他现在嘴里能挤出的唯一的句子。

肖啧了一下舌。“啊，对，那个。很遗憾，当然了，但你还指望我怎样呢？当我给你提供选择的余地时，你就该跟我走——我确实这么做了。 ** _两次_** 。也许我得说明一下，对我来说，这已经是不同寻常的和蔼行径。你太过傲慢，不肯把握机会。这是你的错。”

有人敲了一下门——肖抬起一只手，阻止艾瑞克做出回应，然后说，“进来。”是罗根，手里拿着肖的威士忌，和艾瑞克的一杯看起来像香槟的东西，杯沿嵌着柠檬片。艾瑞克拒绝接过它，于是罗根把它放在了肖的桌子上，确保他伸手就可以够到。然后他再次消失了。等他走后，艾瑞克才意识到自己在期盼着罗根会做点什么。做点什么事，给艾瑞克一个带着大卫逃跑的机会。他本以为他们是朋友。显然，与自己的友谊不足以让罗根背叛自己的雇主。

那么他只好孤军奋战。艾瑞克用能力感应着整个俱乐部，他已从过去的经验中学到自己的力量根本无法对抗肖，但他真希望自己还不知道这一点。他数出了数十件金属武器，每一样都毫无用处。

“现在，”罗根一走，肖就抿了一口酒，把酒杯放到桌子上。大卫伸出小手想抓它，肖再一次把他的胳膊按了回去，“接下来会这样，艾瑞克。你和大卫今晚将和我一起回家，我会让佣人给你们打扫出一间客房住。只是暂时的，当然了；我会给大卫安排固定的护理员——至于你，唔，假以时日，谁知道呢？你也许将发现自己很乐意与我同床共枕。”肖的一侧唇角上翘起来，仿佛这是个只有他能听懂的笑话，“别去管你那些随身物品。我会给你和我们的孩子都置办一套全新的行装，你不会再需要任何别的东西。至于我的儿子，大卫，他会拥有那种你自己永远也无法为他提供的舒适生活。我猜想，你自己则会成为这附近所有Omega羡艳的对象。”

艾瑞克真心实意地怀疑这一点。除非肖指的是所有奇蠢无比的Omega。

“我不同意，”他说。他的骨骼在肌肤下颤抖，但他竭力把恐惧和狂怒的战栗压回心底，这样也许肖就不会发现，“大卫和我将回到我的公寓里。而他和你没有任何关系，因为他不是你的儿子。”

“生物遗传可不是这么说的。”

“生物遗传与这无关，”艾瑞克斥道，他的手攥握得如此之紧，以至于阵阵刺痛，“我怀他，生他，养他，这一切都与你无关，因为我从未想要你参与进来。你强奸了我，在我看来，这足以剥夺你对大卫或我可以行使的一切权利。我不会像你的那些马屁精一样，只因为你如此命令就乖乖招办。我不是对你惟命是从的婊子。”

“噢？”肖扬起眉，抬起手来——有那么片刻，他的手环住了大卫的后颈。艾瑞克从座位里跳了起来，唇瓣启开，肺部胀满，几乎马上就要发出一声绝望恐惧的惊叫，与记忆中的如出一辙，妈妈的尸体从那双手中跌落下去的样子，她的头诡异地扭曲向一侧——

“瞧，”肖说，那只手顺着大卫的头发抚摸过去，仿佛是对查尔斯动作的一次拙劣模仿。但他的手要优雅修长得多，也恐怖得多，“我亲爱的，我完全能操控你。也许你最好接受它，别逼我一遍遍证明这一点。”

艾瑞克恨他。他如此狂怒地 ** _憎恶_** 肖，以至于觉得自己即将燃烧起来，把这整栋建筑燃成废墟。大卫望着他的脸，看起来开始觉得担忧——他发出一声柔软的哼叫，再次朝艾瑞克伸出胳膊，皱起眉，小手在空中抓着。

“现在，做个乖男孩，把你的香槟喝了，”肖说，再一次把大卫的胳膊按下去，“说到底，这值得庆祝。”

艾瑞克照做了。他担心如果自己不听话，肖有可能再次威胁他。酒尝起来又酸又烈，刺激着他的舌尖。糖浆并没完全消去柠檬的苦味。肖望着他，嘴角带着微笑。看着他和大卫站在一起让艾瑞克觉得无法忍受。这尖锐地提醒着他大卫的父亲是谁，大卫的脸上清楚地写明着这一点，他那些小小的面部轮廓与父亲是如此相似。

他喝完了酒，依旧捏着空空的高脚杯。“等我们回家以后，你可以喝到更多，”他说，“还有很多你很喜欢的那种巧克力。所以，你看，我的男孩，没必要这样拉长着脸。”

仿佛巧克力和香槟就是艾瑞克所需要的一切。

“现在，”肖说，抱着大卫从椅子里站起，不知怎的，看起来比之前还要高大些，“离开之前我还有几件事要处理。和孩子在这儿等着，我会回来接你们。艾玛就在外面，所以别费事，不要反抗。”

接着，肖就把艾瑞克的宝宝还给了他。大卫小小的身体沉甸甸的，温暖地再次依偎到艾瑞克怀中。艾瑞克觉得自己的灵魂因为彻骨的解脱感而皱缩零落成上千碎片。他几乎没注意到肖在身后关门的咔哒一声，这意味着物理上的直接威胁已经消失了。

这并没让他感到有多放心。

即使肖已经离开房间，他的存在感仿佛依旧在这里徘徊，如同一阵难闻的气味，在艾瑞克的大脑里弥散。艾瑞克想着不如偷偷溜出去，也许肖在撒谎，艾玛·佛斯特根本不在外面。但这个念头立刻换来了一阵意识里的刺痛：仿佛一把心灵感应的利刃正用刀尖划过他的皮肤。他瑟缩了一下，抱紧大卫，后者在艾瑞克怀中不舒服地哼叫起来，把小脸埋在艾瑞克肩膀上。

肖的描述让他轻而易举就能想象出生活在肖的控制下将会变成什么样。幽闭的墙壁在他四面合拢，肖无处不在，他碰过的每一样东西都是肖用那沾血的黑钱买来的。夜里他会和肖睡在一起。大卫则在肖的庇护下长大，管肖叫 ** _爸爸_** ，穿着肖给他的漂亮衣服，得到自己想要的一切，永远不会知道自己真正的身世，不会明白自己从哪儿来。大卫会在肖的命令下杀死第一个人。大卫会继承肖的位置，成为这座城市的王。

不。绝不。艾瑞克永远不会允许他的儿子变成和他父亲一样的人——没有比这更糟的事了。当他想着大卫长大的模样时，他总会想到查尔斯，刻苦、坚强、善良。他会想到大卫坐在查尔斯身边学着拼读识字，骑在查尔斯肩上穿过公园，在厨房里帮艾瑞克准备晚餐。他会想到他们三个挤在一张床上，借着熹微的烛光一起读书。大卫的声音会越来越强，语气会越来越自信，他将在温柔的关心和爱护下长大——而肖绝对无法为他提供这种东西。肖可以给他钱财，给他力量，但他的爱冷酷而贫瘠，无法浇灌抚育任何鲜活的生命。

艾瑞克把鼻子埋进大卫柔软的头发里，嗅着婴儿的柔软香味，一边在书架间踱步。厚重的地毯消去了他的脚步声，房间里寂静无声，唯有钟表滴答作响，还有他耳边能听到的自己鲜血涌动的声音，大卫细细的呼吸拂过他的脖颈。艾瑞克永远不会让自己的孩子受到伤害，即使这意味着要他亲自动手来伤害他，以此阻止更坏的事情降临到他身上。

他没法逃走——艾玛·佛斯特正探听着他的每一缕思绪，监控他的每一个动作，随时准备阻止他。他也不能使用自己的能力，原因是一样的。他甚至没法抱着大卫从窗边跳出去，只要她在外面就不行——她会在他迈出第一步前就让他动弹不得。艾瑞克试着让自己不要恐慌，但他绞尽脑汁也想不出任何办法，所有路径都指向相同的终点：被肖抓进他的宅邸，如同坠入陷阱的耗子，让一只尤为残酷的猫戏耍追逐，用以取乐。

即便如此，艾瑞克还是行动起来。一边怀疑着自己很可能立即被阻止，他坐到桌子后面肖的椅子里，让大卫坐到地板上。大卫立刻开始啃一条凳子腿。而艾瑞克挨个打开了抽屉，把里面的东西拿到桌面上一一检查。他不知道自己想找什么——也许是件武器，或者至少他能挖掘到什么信息，可以用来敲诈肖。这些纸张全都是各式各样的发票，没有什么昭示着可疑的恶行。艾瑞克捏住钢笔，手指按在笔尖上，焦虑得甚至没有注意到金属已经刺穿皮肤。这是他能找到最接近于武器的东西了。肖甚至连把枪都没有。他不需要枪。

艾瑞克发出沮丧的声音，坐回到椅子里，瞥着狼藉的桌面，一边吮去指尖的血。他以为这里面也许会有什么刺杀的订单，或者与肖非法生意有关的文件，他可以拿去出示给警方，但这里什么都没有。肖一定把这些都放在家里了。好吧，艾瑞克绝望地想，有很大概率他将跟肖一起回去，到时候就有时间研究这些了。不用等太久。

他听见门外传来脚步声，接着是肖的声音，他在和艾玛·佛斯特说着什么；艾瑞克抓起大卫，把他抱进怀里，一边远离桌子。门立刻就开了，肖出现在外面，脸上带着那种与之前相同的、居高临下的坏笑。手仍搁在门把手上，他说，“艾玛，我亲爱的，下楼去解决那场骚乱，好吗？我相信你可以同时监控着艾瑞克。”

艾玛·佛斯特点点头，冷冷地望了艾瑞克一眼，然后走开了。另一阵与她心跳节律契合的疼痛在艾瑞克意识里升起，她要他知道自己仍在他脑海里。

“那么，现在，”肖走进来，关上身后的门，“我做了点安排，能保证你和我一起安全回家，并且确保你的——‘ ** _丈夫_** ’——泽维尔先生理解，他不应该来打扰我们家的私事。我在楼下听说你们两个订婚了——这是真的吗，艾瑞克？”

艾瑞克什么也没说，但他觉出自己的双颊一阵灼烧，他扬起下颌，挑衅般望向肖。

肖，当然，只是看起来更有兴趣了。他走到桌角，没有评论艾瑞克在桌子上留下的一片狼藉，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“好吧，”肖说，“当然，现在这些都无关紧要；你不再需要他的钱来使你自己和我们的孩子的身份合法了——你有我了。”

肖对艾瑞克的兴趣会维持多久，当然，这不好说；他们两个都明白，一旦大卫长得足够大，要是艾瑞克还不学乖，肖会轻而易举地处理掉他。

艾瑞克往后撤了一步，离肖远了一点，来到自己刚刚的座位旁。大卫他在怀里挣扎着，想要回到肖那边，他对自己生命中出现的这个新奇、因而显得美妙的男人大感兴趣。艾瑞克坐下来，抓住自己刚刚放下的那个盛香槟的高脚杯，把它牢牢捏在手里，仿佛一次尴尬的祝酒。

“你也不再需要他的鸡巴来满足你了，”肖继续说，微笑起来，露出牙齿，笑纹在眼角爬开；他伸出手，指背温柔地抚摸过艾瑞克的面颊，凝视着艾瑞克的双眼。他继续说了下去，语气笃定得让人恶心，“一旦你住进我家，我会保证让你满足非常，饱胀无比。”然后艾瑞克跳了起来；体内有什么东西碎裂消失，只在原处留下绝望与狂怒。

他恐惧地叫了一声，从肖的手边撤开。艾瑞克用凳子腿击碎了那个香槟杯，把剃刀般尖锐的玻璃碎片前端对准了大卫的咽喉——离得足够远，他希望，不至于手一颤抖就刺穿他的脖颈，但同时也近到足够表明他的意图。近到足以让艾玛·佛斯特不敢肯定自己是否能在他下手前及时定住他。

“放我们走，不然我对上帝发誓我会杀死他，只为了让他不落入你手中，”他说，愤怒的双眼紧盯着肖，挑衅他是否敢移动一下。

肖在原地僵住了，那传奇般的沉着冷静也被艾瑞克的举动打破。浅色的眼睛回望着他，僵硬了很长时间，最后他说，“我亲爱的，我们都知道你绝对不会伤害那孩子的一根头发。”

“我已经尝过你那‘宠爱’的滋味，”艾瑞克斥道，缓慢谨慎地挪动脚步，“而我绝不会让大卫成为它的对象。我宁可让他和我一起去死也不会允许你碰他一下。相信我，因为我是认真的。”

“你会这样诅咒自己？”肖问道，往前迈了一小步；艾瑞克按紧了玻璃碎片，大卫发出一声柔软的疼痛的喊叫，试图从喉咙上的利刃旁逃开，“我以为犹太教觉得自杀是种罪孽。”

“我宁可让我认识的每一个人诅咒我留下的记忆并天天往我的坟墓上啐口水，也不会让你得到大卫。”艾瑞克说，朝门口退去。

令人惊讶的是，肖放他走了。艾瑞克每迈一步，都几乎要确信佛斯特会阻止他，肖会有所行动，对着艾瑞克或是对大卫。用那超自然的能力把大卫从他怀里夺去，在艾瑞克有所行动之前——不论是为了抵抗还是为了执行他手下的威胁。可艾瑞克一路走到了门口——接着他惊奇地发现，不知怎的，他的力量又回到了手中，金属把手在他身后自动扭开，什么鬼——然后肖开口了。

“你无处可逃，我的男孩，”肖说，语气几近温柔，“我拥有这座城市。你无处可躲。”

艾瑞克推开身后的门。“我们等着瞧。”

直到他们两个跑下楼梯摆脱了肖的视线，他才敢把那片玻璃从大卫的喉咙上移开。

*

查尔斯感觉一团糟。他的头剧痛无比，还有他的肋骨，上臂，下臂，大腿和后背。尽管疼痛难耐，他还是想方设法地沿走廊一路前行，用力撑住墙壁，朝肖的办公室走去，朝艾瑞克走去。他必须过去。他 ** _必须_** 去。

缪勒是个比之前和查尔斯对战的家伙的块头都要大的混蛋，右勾拳又稳又准，双脚比同体格的人轻捷得多。即使利用心灵感应力，查尔斯也一半时间都只能勉强反击，另一半时间则被揍得一塌糊涂，一边拼死抵抗，至少让自己的表现看起来别太糟糕。他禁不住想象着艾瑞克在台下看自己被这样击溃时脑子里会想些什么，而输掉那三美元的念头……与汗水与鲜血流进眼睛里的感觉一样刺痛。

最后，他赢了。作了弊，用能力混淆着缪勒的视野，直到查尔斯给了他强力一击，让他躺在冰凉的地板上，他居高临下地又猛击几拳那庞大的躯体，像个登山者——然后当他浑身酸痛地穿过擂台绳时，罗根一把抓住了他，告诉他肖把艾瑞克带去了楼上的办公室，大卫也和他们在一起。

听到这个——查尔斯想过要教训罗根，他居然把艾瑞克独自留在那儿，想痛揍他，直到连他也再也爬不起来。他的心脏和思绪都紧绷着，恐惧、狂怒和绝望的爱意一起涌上心头，然后——别管罗根，他大脑里唯一的念头就是把艾瑞克找回来。 ** _现在_** 就把他找回来。

查尔斯想要大声尖叫，他的身体剧痛无比，可他必须继续前行。必须找到艾瑞克。这是唯一重要的事。

他继续前行，直到听到有人在拐角处走动，于是停了下来。他现在的状态没法撂倒任何人，所以他调动好意识里的感应力，时刻准备发动攻击，一边观察着，仿佛要击倒面前的一切活物——然后突然之前，那个人绕过拐角出现在他面前，是艾瑞克。他像具尸体般僵在走廊中央，用一块碎玻璃对准查尔斯，小兽般的双眼圆睁。

“查尔斯，”艾瑞克喘道，声音破碎不堪。他怀里抱着大卫，感谢上帝，查尔斯竭力不去注意大卫喉咙上针尖大小的一滴血迹。“你必须消除他的记忆，你必须消除所有人的记忆。让他们忘记我们的存在。”

艾瑞克抓住他的胳膊，查尔斯摇晃了一下，但艾瑞克几乎没看见。当查尔斯探触他的意识里，只感应到一片激狂的恐惧与绝望，艾瑞克的指甲掐进他的皮肉里。

“他知道。查尔斯，他——他 ** _知道大卫的事_** ，他会把他从我们身边夺走。你必须让他忘记！”

这些单词慢悠悠地嵌入查尔斯的大脑里，拼图般串联组合在一起，然后他的心脏沉到了胃里。他一眼都不用看，就可以想象出肖在大卫脸上看见了什么，他也能想象出肖会怎样不惜代价地让他的孩子与孩子的母亲回到自己身边。“上帝，”查尔斯低声道，回抓住艾瑞克的胳膊，让自己站稳脚跟，一边把艾瑞克往出口处拖，“好吧——好吧，但我们得让你先离开这里，我不能——我得考虑一下。”

他的意识仍因刚刚那场恶斗而晕眩不已，尽管艾玛·佛斯特对他施加的影响已经消失——罗根说他已经把她处理掉了，谁知道那是什么意思——在现在这种压力下，查尔斯并不信任自己的能力。

“没时间了，”艾瑞克说，声音低而急切，“现在就做， ** _拜托_** ，查尔斯。等一觉得我放松警惕，他就会再来找我们，他甚至可能让阿扎泽尔来抓我和大卫——”

“好吧，”查尔斯说，试着集中注意力，他把艾瑞克推进门框旁的阴影里，自己靠住木头，闭上眼睛，“给我一分钟。”

用他那晕眩的大脑施展能力困难到发痛，即使只是找到肖的意识就让查尔斯比平时多花了一会儿时间。肖此时正在楼上踱步，听着电话铃响；他把他定住，让他僵在原地，做这件小事感觉都像在跑马拉松，撕扯着不该如此过分拉伸的肌肉。要脑得更深则耗费了更多时间，他拨开肖意识里蜷曲的思绪，找到最近记忆里的首要目标——艾瑞克和大卫——查尔斯呼出一口气，肋骨阵阵剧痛，他把它们抹去，只在后面留下模糊的既视感，用重复的记忆填补好其中的空缺，直到不用手寸寸翻找再也无人能发觉。这没法消除更久远的关于艾瑞克的记忆——关于强奸艾瑞克的，那个混蛋——但这意味着他忘记了大卫，这是最重要的。

“肖搞定了。还有谁？”他问道，上气不接下气，睁开眼睛望向艾瑞克。

“艾玛·佛斯特，”艾瑞克立即说，“还有阿扎泽尔，如果他在附近的话。”

“好的，”查尔斯说，再次闭上双眼，全神贯注于新的任务。进去以后，他把罗根攻击艾玛的记忆也一并消去了——罗根也许没直接帮助艾瑞克，但这并不意味着肖会为此放他一马，即使不明原因，肖也可能杀死罗根。

等一切都完成后，他感觉更糟了，如果这还可能的话，比任何时候感觉都要难受，仿佛浑身上下每一个部位都被磨损到碎裂；查尔斯站稳脚跟，摇晃了一会儿，然后说，“让我们离开这里，”他抓住艾瑞克的手臂。

从非法俱乐部走到街上的道路昏乱无比。艾瑞克不停拖拽着查尔斯的拉扯，频频回头观察，仿佛觉得肖会出现在那里，朝他们微笑——查尔斯也有点这样的担心。但他还留了一点能力攫着肖的意识，知道肖此刻已经完全忘记了一小时前发生的事。

“没事的，”他们匆匆拐进小巷，查尔斯告诉艾瑞克道。他伸手抓住艾瑞克的两侧肩膀；艾瑞克在发抖，不仅仅是因为此时倾盆泼下的雨水，浸湿他们的衣服直到寒冷侵至骨髓。他的头发湿漉漉地垂在额前，肌肤苍白，双眼圆睁——查尔斯觉得鬼魂也许正是这副模样，他的意识在查尔斯脑海边翻搅着，紧张而恐惧，“没事的，艾瑞克——结束了。我保证。”

惊雷在头顶炸开，艾瑞克甚至没眨眼睛，也没从脚下踩着的水坑中移开。查尔斯能觉出雨水已浸透他的鞋袜。

“你确定吗？”艾瑞克不依不饶道。大卫正在怀里哭叫，又湿又冷，被妈妈的恐惧感染得也害怕起来。查尔斯能尝到嘴里的血腥味，与滑过面颊的雨水味道混在一起。

“我确定。”查尔斯说。

“那让我们离开这里。”艾瑞克说着，拽起查尔斯的胳膊。他们快速穿过街道。查尔斯不得不挣扎几下才能跟得上他的步子，觉得自己浑身都被抽空掏净，然后又错误地填充成一团。但他们不能待在原地，肖和他的走狗们随时都有可能找到他们，而查尔斯——对，他胜利了，赢了钱，但他不会停下来去取，即使这意味着他会丢掉三美金的本钱。如果他走运，罗根也许会善良地为他留好。

他用精神力安抚着大卫，让他安静下来睡在艾瑞克的肩头；艾瑞克紧张又好奇地瞥了他一眼，查尔斯说，“这样能为我们少吸引些注意。”

艾瑞克轻易地接受了这种说法。但接着查尔斯碰到了一根他怀疑早已断裂的肋骨，从牙缝里嘶了一声，他立刻担心地开口说，“你看起来不是很好。”

“我会没事的。”查尔斯坚持道，咬紧牙关，继续一步步往前走，觉得浑身上下都濒临散架。艾瑞克居然没有为此和他争吵，这足以显示他当下有多惊恐。他只是沉默着继续前行，即使极度渴望飞奔着逃离这里，但为了和查尔斯待在一起，他还是谨慎地放慢了脚步。

回家的路显得比平时漫长好多。他们走了好远好远，仿佛巨人抓起了曼哈顿岛，把它像太妃糖一样拉扯开来，让每个街区、每条人行道都延长到使查尔斯只见一片狭窄起伏的小径，根本没有尽头；这可能只是他的幻觉，当然，由刚刚头部受到的几拳重击造成。艾瑞克一直拽扶着查尔斯，直到他们到家。他把查尔斯按进厨房的椅子里，接着立即拉上了窗边的帘幕，但这似乎也没让他觉得好受一点。他回来坐到查尔斯身边，双臂紧搂着大卫，盯住房门，仿佛觉得它随时都会被敲开。

查尔斯伸出手臂，把手放到艾瑞克的大腿上轻轻捏了捏，希望它能抚慰人心。“很快我就会毕业，”他说，“我们就不用待在这里了。”

艾瑞克吞咽了一下，喉结在薄薄的肌肤下滑动，“妈妈说过这样的话。在她死之前。她说我们得搬走。”

“我们 ** _会_** 搬走，”查尔斯许诺道，“我们已经存够了钱。一开始也许会很难，但我们可以做到的。我们会搬得尽可能远——到加利福尼亚去，然后再也不回来。”

查尔斯知道艾瑞克此时在回忆他在这里的生活，关于犹太教会、他的工作和母亲的回忆——但他也想起了她的死，想到如果他和大卫再次、再次见到肖时会发生什么事。他点点头。“加利福尼亚。好吧……好吧。”

*

卡斯帕提娜俱乐部里发生过那些事之后，即使肖的记忆被抹除，艾瑞克也不想再在纽约市多待。查尔斯没法怪他。他想起爱迪在决定搬家后立刻遭遇的惨剧，觉得这几乎像一个凶兆，于是查尔斯全心全意地投入到教师资格考试中，让他们能尽可能快地搬离这里。

他辞掉工作，开始全天的学习，在厨房的桌子上夜以继日地苦读书本与论文，把大脑塞得满满当当。艾瑞克接替了查尔斯的工作，等他下班回家与查尔斯共进晚餐时，查尔斯觉得自己满脑子都是教学管理和课程计划，几乎不记得要怎么说其它的话了。查尔斯待在家里，就意味着大卫可以整天都和他在一起，这样不错，艾瑞克就几乎不用再带着宝宝出门，肖和他的手下也就不会发现他。

这是让人神经紧绷的两个月，他们都在提心吊胆地等待着，挨过了整个夏天。

列博威兹拉比对他们要搬走这件事也不是开心，虽然他确实理解这种做法——他好像觉得艾瑞克和查尔斯是想悄悄溜走，这样就能在不为人知的地方继续未婚同居的罪孽生活。不过，没必要去说服他改变这一想法。很快，查尔斯和艾瑞克就会远远地离开他，离开他们认识的所有人。

这即苦涩又甜蜜。终于，他们卖掉了最后一点资产，提着包裹，登上穿越半个国家直达加利福利亚的火车。有一天，查尔斯看见艾瑞克独自坐在车厢里，火车正喷着蒸汽从爱荷华州穿行而过，他的眉毛贴在冰冷的车窗玻璃上，凝望着牧场从窗外掠过——过了很久，艾瑞克好像都没察觉到查尔斯就在自己身边。他一圈又一圈地转着手指上的订婚戒指。这曾经是他母亲的戒指，现在戴在艾瑞克手上。他想着她，眼睛盯着起伏的山峦和琥珀色的草场，却仿佛什么都没看见。

“我很抱歉，”查尔斯说，他终于过来坐到艾瑞克身边。艾瑞克只是摇摇头，转脸望着查尔斯和他膝上的大卫，说，“反正她也不在那儿。她哪里也不在。”

查尔斯不知道该说什么。

等他们最终来到加利福尼亚后，艾瑞克开心了一些。他们搬进了旧金山的一栋二层公寓里——房租费远比他们在纽约拥有的那间简陋公寓要便宜，这里窗户朝东，这样他们就能看见太阳从雾蒙蒙的山岗间升起，白云在建筑物旁徘徊。艾瑞克把大卫的彩色画笔放到了查尔斯的学位证书旁边，然后慢慢、慢慢地，他脸上的线条放松了。他好像再次年轻起来——像所有十七岁的男孩一样，不再显得比他们更成熟。

他们找到了一个新拉比，查尔斯完成了他的希伯来语学习。搬来加利福尼亚州六个月后，他们结婚了。查尔斯成为了一名教师；艾瑞克则开始申请学士学位，继续学习。

一切都——很完美。

“过来，”查尔斯说，把艾瑞克拽到自己身边，出声地亲吻他。他们结婚已经有两周，但查尔斯还是为艾瑞克允许自己这么做而感到着迷。他没再推开他的手，告诉他还要再等等，而是同样亲热地搂住了他。室外阳光明媚，午后的光线从窗外爬进来，在地板上涂抹出一个金色的矩形，灰尘像小金粒般舞动。查尔斯站在光下，后背被烘得暖洋洋的，吻着他的妻子。艾瑞克热情洋溢地回吻他，修长的手指缠住查尔斯的鬈发，撑住他的身子，他的嘴唇温暖柔软、满怀欲望。查尔斯伸手下去摩挲艾瑞克的臀部，捏了几下，艾瑞克只是低吟一声，更热烈地吻他，轻轻咬着查尔斯的下唇。

这本不该如此简单，可事情就这样解决了。艾瑞克回应着查尔斯的触碰，允许查尔斯把他拉到床上。这回，艾瑞克把查尔斯压在身下，蹭着他的胯，咬着他的脖颈。

“我爱你，”查尔斯说，抓住艾瑞克的衣服，把它从他身体上扯下来，扔到地板上；过会儿他会直接把再把它捡起来，但现在，他只想看，凝望阳光中的艾瑞克，在他的目光下赤裸着。他们在这里付得起供暖费——艾瑞克脱下了查尔斯的衬衫，用炽热的双眼看着他，长达数月的等待根本无法用婚后短短的两个周来满足，他们抓紧一切时间，只要大卫一睡觉，或者在什么别的地方，比如现在，他在日间托儿所里。他们现在也能付得起日间托儿所的费用了。这就意味着查尔斯有了更多的时间能脱下裤子，让艾瑞克爬到自己身上，慢慢地、疼痛地坐到查尔斯阴茎上，脖颈与胸口晕染出大片发情的红晕，而查尔斯填满了他。

艾瑞克颤栗着喘息，前后颠动，愉悦地骑着自己的Alpha。他的双手紧紧地与查尔斯的交握在一起，在彼此手心里蜷缩，直到一起到达高潮。查尔斯射精时，艾瑞克不再会躲开。这仍让他觉得害怕，但他依旧稳稳地待在原地。

查尔斯从未见过比他更勇敢的人，也永远无法像深爱他般再爱任何一个人。

然后，他们的身体连接在了一起。艾瑞克温暖的身体紧贴着他的，Omega在成结时四肢虚弱倦怠，完全放松，查尔斯帮他换了一个更舒服的姿势，听见艾瑞克呢喃道，“原来如此，比起蛋糕，我更喜欢这个。”

查尔斯已经给他买了蛋糕，此时它正藏在冰柜深处。可他说，“好吧。那么生日快乐。”

艾瑞克包裹着查尔斯的结，紧致地抽缩着，身体欢迎着查尔斯的进入，在他身边颤栗，仿佛想渴求更多。这一切，查尔斯以前都从不敢想象自己可能拥有，有时看来这简直可能性全无。查尔斯抚摸着艾瑞克的背，摩挲他的后颈，亲吻他的肩膀，几乎被心里升腾起的情感淹没。他们终于在一起了。

过一会儿，他们就得起床去把大卫从托儿所里接回来，然后也许去散个步，三个人一起，沿优美的街区绕行；查尔斯还有作业要批，艾瑞克会收听电台广播，而他们楼下住的情侣会准时开始吵架，查尔斯将用扫帚柄猛捅地板，警告他们小声一点。他们会一起吃晚餐，讨论未来的计划。这一切听起来都很好，但现在——现在，查尔斯只想待在床上。


End file.
